My Disciplinarian
by haruka-kinns
Summary: RECONSTRUCTION COMPLETE: Yugi was offered a job by Atemu's father, and he was asked to discipline him, what will happen if this two won't stop quarreling, and how love will bloom to them? if you wanna know, read and Review, Rated to be safe.. v
1. Chapter1: The Job

**Author's Note: **yooossh! Finally I get a grip of my laziness and now I got to finish my revisions. Hahha so here is my Reconstructed Fic I hope mistakes are finally corrected. Please do tell me if I left out some important things or maybe loopholes. I'd really appreciate it if you left any comment.

Disclaimer: this disclaimer is intended for the whole story, I do not own Yugioh, okay? Hahha good.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **

Hi I'm Yugi Mutou, age, 17 turning 18, I'm the grand son of Sugorouku Mutou, a game shop owner, its not so popular but still what we earn in the game shop is enough.

This will sound crazy but, I have a weird job, you want to know what?...I am a disciplinarian of an 18 year old super mega rich kid...want to know who? But you should keep it a secret...I'm the disciplinarian of Atemu Yami, the richest teen in Japan, and fourth to the whole world, and my childhood crush.

Can you imagine that, I was so shocked when his parents ask me for the job...but I think I'll just tell you how it happen, cause me myself can't really understand what is happening right now first we were mortal enemies, and now we are here lying side by side...so I will tell you how this happened…

So Atemu's father and my grandfather are close friends, they always help us in our little shop, but then one day as we visit their mansion, I mean huge mansion I think they notice how calm and well behave I am so they went to our house one day

" Mr. Aknamkamon, hi?, how may I help you" I ask in pure amazement, as the owner of ten massive and expensive hotel and twenty 5 star restaurants that most of the wealthiest people in the earth came to eat there, and did I mention that it was international, and the father of my ultimate crush is here.

"uhmm Yugi may I come in?" he asked me, " uhhh yes sir of course sorry I'm-just-well-you know-" I stutter at my words when he cut me off

"Its fine Yugi I just want to ask you a favor, if its okay with you?" I was shocked by that, for the richest man in the world was asking me a favor, it was my pure honor,

"Of course sir, you helped me and my grandfather a lot so uhhh why not?" I answered, he smiled and asked me again, "are you sure cause this includes my son Atemu", I was taken aback now I really want to do whatever favor is that,

"Its fine sir" I smiled back," okay to make it formal it would be a job", he asked me again , but now I stared in confusion,

"You see my son is so stubborn and we can't control him, I mean, we cant just yell at him because we his parents have some mistakes too," he explained

"What do you mean mistake, uhhmm you were a great parent to him right," I answered with sympathy,

"Yes but we can't really blame him, we are always out of the country, and we always leave Atemu to his care taker and now he is just so stubborn", I'm pretty confused

"uhmm, sir may I know really what are you up to?" I asked direct to the point, he sighed before answering, " I want you to discipline him, teach him how to behave well, I mean he is the only heir of our business, and we don't want him to act childish," he said abruptly

"Childish" I answered with confusion.

"not so childish but he just wont listen to anyone, if he don't want to do a thing he really wont do it, even the whole world is at stake," as he finished I chuckled a little, and he look at me

"What's so funny?" he asked, "sorry sir but may I know why are you asking me for this job?" I asked again

"Because I see how well behave you are and I think you can handle him because I know that inside you, you are just as stubborn as him' he said and I blushed, "you're grandfather told me that" I still continued to blush

"I'm okay with it sir as long as gramps is fine with it" he smiled at me,

" don't worry he already know about it, we'll pick you up at seven in the morning this coming Saturday, okay" I nodded then he bid his goodbye,

Days seem to pass so fast that I barely noticed that it was Saturday already, I was waiting in the living room when I heard a car pulled in at the front of our house, and I know it was the limo because grandpa came rushing in

"Okay Yugi they are here and Atemu is inside so try to be nice to him" Grandpa said to me, and he smirked,

"whatever gramps, take care" then I went inside the car to see a pouting cute, handsome, sexy guy with a hair like mine but definitely look so good to him with stunning crimson eyes which will bring you to the dept of whatever that's in there,

"hi I'm Yugi" I offered my hand to him, and he just look at me, now I got a very beautiful look at him, he is certified gorgeous,

" whatever, I'm not shaking hands to my smidget dopple ganger" he said bluntly and went to find his cell phone and began texting, I was stunned of course, I presented myself to him nicely but he just shrug it away

"What's your problem I'm trying to be nice" I said mockingly

"what's my problem, You are my problem," he said with an equal mocking tone which fit well with his beautiful baritone voice, his father is certainly correct when he told me that he is so stubborn

"What?" I asked with pure confusion

"Don't act so innocent why did you take the job, you just ruined my life" he snapped, I look at him before I retorted,

"Well it's not my problem that your father came to me and ask me a favor to make that stupid behavior of yours straight" I snapped also

"yeah yeah whatever midget" he teased me, I was so irritated because it really hits me when people teases my height, I mean its not my fault,

"you rich brat"

"Trying hard dopple ganger"

"What you-?" okay this will be a hard job,

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say thanks to those who alerted this fic and as well as those who left a review. Hmm I hope you like the changes I made. And uhh, I set the characters into their POV's so that you'll know who is thinking and I like to put the story on different perspective so, enjoy the other chapter's my Notes will reappear on the 6th chapter! Adios! xD

~KINNS


	2. Chapter 2: Pans, Spatula, LAUNDRY

**Chapter 2: Pans, Spatula, LAUNDRY**

* * *

It has been three days after I and Atemu arrive at a little but comfy house near in Domino high, His father let me take control of him which means I can order the richest and the most stubborn and mind it the most hottest thing on earth...I'm pretty exaggerated.

Now I decided to teach him his first lesson, to do the laundry.

" ATEmu, wake up" I shake him, gods he is such a heavy sleeper " Atemu wake up!" I yelled

"go somewhere else midget", he shrug then buried himself more in the pillows, I look at him and began to chant "wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" I grew tired of calling him but I think he cant even hear me, and that means he leave me no choice but to do this.

I walk out of the room, then went to the kitchen to get a frying pan and a spatula, then I walk back to the room, stand beside him then started to hit the pan using the spatula making a loud noise,

"WAKE UP NOW MR ATEMU YAMI" he covers his ear but I hit the pan harder making a much louder noise,

"Will you stop banging that thing!" he yelled at me I paused before answering,

"no until you get up this bed" I look at him straight in the eye, but I think I made a wrong move when I noticed how cute that blinking crimson orbs are, then he smirked

"what if I don't get up" he leaned up making ourselves close to each other, I smirked, then leaned down to him but he didn't even move but he look at my eye, then I started talking again,

"if you don't get up I'll tell your dad to put this comfy bed out in the house" then I back away, I see his surprised and confused eyes, then he started to speak, "you wouldn't dare" he became serious,

"Try me" I challenged.

"okay I'm up I'm up" he said while getting up then heading for the door but I block his way,

"What?" he look at me he was a way taller than me and maybe five inches higher thans Joey, I look at him then pointed my fingers to his mess bed

"Fix it" I simply stated then walk out of his room, I never missed his pout, and stomping.

No one of us was talking while having breakfast so I break the ice by revealing his first work

"hey Atemu" I started he look at me which I took as a sign to proceed, "you were doing the laundry today"

"what?, I thought you'll going to discipline me not to make me a slave" he complained, I rolled my eyes coz, I was actually expecting for this, "its a part of it I ask for your parents permission and they approve it " I simply said

"But-",

" no buts the washing machine was at the back of the house and the clothes are arranged, you have to put the white clothes first before the colored one" then I went to my room to fix the list of groceries I'm going to buy

**YAMI'S POV**

I was walking to the back of the house to see the view, and so far so good but the sight of the clothes to be washed, Gods I don't even know how to turn this machine on, so I put water on which I think is the right level, then put the powdered soap then, I switch something but the waters began to drain, and I don't know what to do so I lift the drain hose but because of panic, the water came bursting on my face and I already tasted the soap in it...

"YUGI!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

**Yugi's POV**

I heard him shout my name it was full of worry and fear, I thought of what could have happened, so I ran downstairs and onto the back of the house to see Atemu soak in water and soap

"What happened" I asked worried,

"You didn't tell me how to run this stupid thing on so look what happened", I looked at the machine and saw the switch on drain mode so I started to giggle.

"What?" He asked with anger, "hey you don't know how to use a washing machine" I asked in mocking tone, he only shrugs,

"Wow the smartest student in domino high doesn't know how to use this machine" then I laughed, he seemed to be irritated because he snapped,

"I'm sorry Mr. Smart thing but for your information this is the first time I'm going to do the laundry myself so I don't have an Idea how to use this" he pointed to the machine, and he leave me speechless. I decided not to argue with him anymore,

"Okay sorry, this is how to use this" then I instructed him, I do not have difficulties teaching him because he is a fast learner and the task was simple so, as long as I finished the little lecture I told him I was going to buy some groceries

**Yamis POV**

20 minutes after Yugi left there was a loud knock on the front door so, I hesitantly went and opened it, and I sighed by who was in front of it, of all the people that I don't need to see, here they are.

"Marik Bakura, Seto what do you want?" I asked them tiredly,

"couz' what are you doing?" Seto Kaiba my cousin and my buddy asked as they welcomed themselves in.

"Doing the laundry", I answered simply and just as I expected Marik and Bakura started laughing.

"What? You the most highly pharaoh was now a slave what the-" I cut him off by giving a glare.

" Okay sorry so lets take a look around" they went to my room and played some DVD's then back to the kitchen to raid the food on the ref then on the back part of the house where they see the clothes.

"Okay Ate' can you wash this cloth? Pretty please? " Marik teased me imitating a maids voice,

"believe me Ate' when Anzu learns that you know how to clean the house she will insist that the two of you are perfect" Bakura teased

"and that wont ever happen" I answered.

"Don't worry we'll tell her" Seto added, I have nothing to do but give them punishment

**"YUGIS POV**

I went inside the house with my groceries in both hands then I put them on the kitchen when I heard muffled sounds,

"Who's that?" I asked no one but the sound came from the back of the house so I went in and gasp as I saw Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba corp. Bakura the owner of some of the most luxurious casino's in the world and Marik Ishtar owner of the biggest and most legal nightclub on the business world, but of course none of them was richer than Atemu, but they are all tied in a rope, with apples on their mouth to keep them from talking.

" Atemu what happened to them?" I asked in confusion,

"They are interfering with my work so I decided to punish them" then he turned back to his laundry.

I just realize new thing no one was allowed to visit him when he is working


	3. Chapter 3: Argument, Walk out

**Chapter 3: Argument, Walk out**

**Yugi's POV**

* * *

After freeing the three, I went to talk to Atemu, "just what are you thinking tying those three?" I scolded.

"Hey midget look I'm done with the laundry, HAHA! I don't need to hang it up like on the commercials, it's already dry! Look! Wow! Now I'm definitely perfect!" Atemu cheered totally ignoring my question; I just rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall,

"you see Atemu, 1st you don't have to hung it up to dry since you are very rich and you can afford to buy a washing machine with a dryer, second, it doesn't mean that you learned the laundry, you are perfect, and lastly, tell me why you tied those three guys over there?" I almost screamed pointing at the three who was peeking. He frowned at me which I found very cute.

"well, well Mr. high pitched midget, first even though I don't know how to do the laundry, I AM PERFECT, second those three will slow down my work, so I decided to tie them up" Atemu answered with a smirk.

"You're incredible" I answered in a sigh,

"I know right." Atemu stated as a fact with his signature smirk, sometimes its starting to bug me.

And before we end with a sizzling fight I decided to go to the kitchen to prepare something

**Yami's POV**

"Hey couz! Look! I washed these clothes!" I said throwing the piece of cloth to my cousins face, Seto Kaiba.

"Well Seriously Atemu you of all the people? The only heir of Aknamkamon Corporation? Doing the laundry? You are letting him order you around? Oh geez, that Mr. should tell me what he feeds you; I have to stock a whole grocery of it. HAHA!"Seto mocked at me tilting his head to the kitchen where the midget is cooking I think, I just rolled my eyes on him, even the whole world doesn't know, he is crazy.

"Well to see is to believe am I not great?" I answered back.

"nah, you are pathetic, so aside from laundry pharaoh, that kid that looks like your chibi, so who's he? Don't tell me he's your boyfriend" Bakura asked grinning,

I sent him a glare that will freeze someone in an instant before answering.

"He's not my type".

**Yugi's POv**

"Here's some food, I hope you don't mind sweets" I greeted smiling.

"Nah not at all, so you are?" Malik asked getting a slice of cake.

"Oh I forgot, I'm Yugi Motou, Atemu's disciplinarian" Malik choked after my introduction, I raised an eyebrow since I do not know why Bakura and Seto was laughing hysterically and Atemu's expression was clearly pissed.

"You know what midget; I would appreciate it if you didn't add the last part." Atemu mocked,

"I'm just being honest" I answered,

"You should have chosen some other term" he answered tucking his arm,

"Any suggestions?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Atemu think for a moment before facing me and answering my hanging queston,

"Perhaps a guardian" he said coolly,

"An 18 years old super rich kid, top 1 in the school, an independent, needs a guardian? You got to be kidding me" I mocked, the three now silent interested with our fight,

"Are you a stalker before dad hired you?" Atemu answered very pissed, "or are you one of those fan girl that'll squeak every time I walk in the school?" he added

"No I'm not, your dad actually told me things about you" I answered flatly, I don't want him to know that I have a crush on him since I'm a child. Atemu raised a brow and walked out.

"Hey Seto, Bakura do you think Atemu is mad?" Malik asked looking serious,

"I think he is" Bakura stated.

"And I think we should get out before he gets a grip on us again" Seto added and the three of them bid goodbye their goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fluff Starts now

**Chapter 4: Argument, Walk out**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

It was now 6 in the evening and Atemu is still in his room, I already prepared our dinner and I am waiting for him, after 30 minutes, and no signs of my stubborn master, I decided to go and check on him. As I arrived at the room, I saw him watching a movie, lying lazily on his king sized bed.

"Hey dinner is ready" I called, Atemu merely looked at me; he raised an eye brow and went back to watching.

"I said the dinner is ready" still I didn't get any reaction, as irritation gets to me; I walk in front of the TV blocking the screen.

"Sir your dinner is ready" I said in a sheepish smile in an ordering tone, though my voice is a traitor when I try to be authoritative.

"Move! The action is starting" Atemu complained, I tapped my right feet staring at him, still on my sheepish smile.

"I said move" Atemu said irritation evident on his tone.

"nah-ah-ah" I chanted.

"If you don't move"

"_What?_"

"I'll kick you" Atemu warned. I was taken aback and a bit hurt by his statement, maybe he was still mad when I told earlier that I am his disciplinarian, its not that much of a big deal isn't it?. And I gave an exhausted sigh, and a pout as an answer.

"Fine if you don't want to eat then don't I'm not the one who's going to be hungry anyway." Then I left the room stomping my feet.

**Yami's POV**

After a few minutes, I went down on the kitchen and Yugi was unaware of my presence, I saw him eating his food innocently, I took my time scrutinizing him, somehow it was fun looking at him eating, so innocent, he looks like a child, I cant help but smile. After staring at him for a long while, I decided to approach the table.

"So where's my food?" I asked.

"I thought you won't eat?" Yugi answered in a questioning look.

"I didn't tell that"

"_Well your actions tell me so"_

"I just want to finish the movie"

"_You could have told me"_

"Why would I?" I asked in a grin, I noticed his sudden discomfort which makes me grin even more.

"_Stop that look it's disgusting" _Yugi complained.

"Fine, so where's my food?" I asked looking around, I'll have my fun later, maybe I can tease him non stop for the next few days.

"Here" he said pushing a plate in front of me.

"Hmm, baked Mac" I whispered to myself, its not the first time I eat such food, but I usually eat pasta's on restaurants, I criticized the food first not that I think that Yugi will put any poison on it.

"Tomorrow I'll cook something good, don't worry the food is safe, and I'm not a killer." Yugi announced did he just read my mind? I ignored his last sentence and started eating the food in front of me, well it's not bad.

"Kay, what would that be?" I asked, I decided to be nice to him, for now.

"eerrmm, I'll think about it." Yugi said as he finished drinking his water.

"_Wow your fast" Yugi complemented as he saw me finish my food._

"Nah not really you're just slow" I retorted. He mocked a laugh at me as he put the plates in the sink to wash, but before he could start, I stopped him.

"Let me do the washing part" I offered.

"Huh?" he asked surprised.

"Hey I'm not that useless."

"_Ha-ha I didn't mean that, it's just, I can't believe you'll wash the plates."_

"Your mean you know, I'm being nice here." I said pouting.

"whatever, I'll wash this" Yugi said but at the same time he was about to get the sponge I reached for it too, our hands touching, we stared at each other for a while, then our senses reached us, Yugi pulled his hand a blush forming in his cheeks,

"I-I'll wash the dishes, go get some rest." I stuttered.

"Yeah! Sure, fine, hmm, I'll go now soooo yeah " Yugi said in a nervous laugh. Then he went upstairs.

I released a deep sigh, before washing the plates, I don't know why but, I keep smiling at the feeling of Yugi's hand to mine.


	5. Chapter 5: A bit of Date in the Market

**Chapter 5: A bit of Date on the Market I**

* * *

**Yugi's Pov**

It's been three days since the dishwashing incident and that two days passed, that most of the time Atemu and I will fight over simple things may it be, cleaning the room, what to cook, and even what to wear! And this morning is not an exception; it's just gone back to zero.

"Ateemmuu!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, then I walked to the noisy player shutting it off.

"What the? What's the matter with you?" Atemu shouted back irritably.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with YOU! If you want to listen to music, METAL music! Will you just put it on the right volume where you can only hear it or at least get a headset then you can bang your head on the wall!" I exclaimed raising my hand for emphasis.

"What's wrong with the music I like it, and hey! I'm not even complaining if you are listening to that oh so romantic teenage love song that you're so fond of!" The taller man reasoned putting both of his hands on his waist.

"Well at least it's a decent one, not like yours, I can't even recognize a word!" I shouted.

"And at least it's not like yours that sounds so sappy!" Atemu shouted back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Seto screamed coming out of his cousin's bathroom.

"Seto?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yeah it's me, and please will the two of you just stop arguing? At least for now? Geez! Your loud argument surpasses the screamo bands" He said lumping into the bed.

"It's not my fault" Atemu said innocently.

"argh whatever, by the way breakfast is ready" I said dismissively then I went back downstairs.

**Yami's POv**

"Hey Atem, tell me when did EVER the two of you stopped fighting?" the brunette asked in a teasing tone.

"tss it's a good alarm clock, I promise." I answered back in a chuckle while we made our way out of the room.

The breakfast went smoothly courtesy of Seto, as Yugi thinks, or because he is too shy to scold me, or maybe I and Seto are too busy with our business topic which he can't cope up or maybe, there is nothing to argue with, either of the ways, I'm just thankful. After a satisfying breakfast Seto headed to his company, and I and Yugi will do our own business, we will be enrolling for the semester, and what comes afterwards, I'll think about it.

"We'll drop off the school before we go to uhh..." I trailed off as I start the engine of my BMW 135i thinking of where to go since I have no intention of staying in the house.

"Market" Yugi finished.

"Yeah Market" I repeated, I blinked twice as I realized what my lil' look alike just suggested and what I just repeated. "Wait a Market? Did I hear it correctly?" I asked in total shock.

"Yes yes yes!" Yugi chanted swinging his index finger every word.

"So you mean in a Super Market, in a mall or something like that right?" the crimson eyed man asked distressed.

"No! I mean in the market, a public market, hyper market and such, not in a classy one, its expensive there." Yugi explained cooly.

"Hey you don't expect me to park my car in a public parking lot. I said looking at Yugi momentarily.

"Well that'll be the case, don't worry, no ones going to steal your car, and no one will do something to scratch it okay," he answered back with a smile.

"No it's not like that you see…" I crammed for a word but nothing came out.

"its because your Atemu Yami the son and only heir of the Aknamkamon Corp. a billionaire, a handsome looking hot man, who has a lot of bucks into your credit cards, entering an ordinary market just because your disciplinarian told you so." Yugi answered for me, seriously I am wondering how many times he'll repeat that favorite sentence of his, and I don't find it as a compliment anymore, more of an insult?

I was thinking of what Yugi said but I cannot ignore that he admitted that I'm handsome. "Well you are correct, but..." I said in a grin, he looked at me in confusion.

"Did you just say I'm handsome and hot?" Yugi flushed at my words, he fidgeted in his pocket in embarrassment, and he didn't even notice that we already parked in the school lot. 'Oh crap' he scolded himself, it's going to be fun I said to myself.


	6. Chapter 6: A bit of date in the Market 2

**Chapter 6: A bit of Date in the Market II**

* * *

**Yugi's POV **

The look on Atemu's grin starts to irritate me, I mean he was grinning at me like he won a jackpot or something but one thing is for sure, Its bugging me.

"Hey the office registrar is here" he called out, I didn't realized that I already walked pass the office, he winked as I turn to walk back, yeah right Yugi, that calls for another one point, but I wont let him get a landslide victory, I have to give him a good fight.

"So, we are already enrolled, and we will go to mall, I want to buy new clothes, and maybe catch a movie afterwards?" he said opening the door for me, and he did not forget his irritating wink.

"No we will go to the Market, get some groceries done and I'll cook something for dinner" I said as he fastened his sit belt.

"FYI I'm the one who's driving the car so I get to choose where to go." He said in a somewhat victorious tone.

"Yeah you drive the car to the market, or else, see this number?" I said showing my cell phone in front of him. The look in his face makes me laugh because he was so shock to see his father's number only a dial away. And that's what I call revenge, one point for me.

"Whatever" he said as he grunted pulling the car on the way to the public Market, we parked at the back part of the parking lot, since it got a lot of space there, and Atemu's car wont stand out.

"So we need to buy first hmmm… vegetables" I said as I looked at my list.

"You know you could have called dad to order our maids to do the groceries instead" I turned a mocking face at him as he said those words.

"You have to learn, you know" I raised my hand into a quotation manner; he rolled his eyes on me, and took my notebook.

"Let's see, Squid, cooking oil, Blah blah blah, what are you trying to cook?" he asked me as he fumbled on the list.

"Well, I'd like to cook, uhh Squid Tempura, and some stir fried veggies, we have to put some nutritious food on your system, you're a bit skinny." I answered indeed Atemu was a bit thin.

"Whatever just make sure its edible." He said dismissively as he walks into the aisle.

"I told you I'm not a killer" I answered as I followed him. We went to the vegetable part of the market and picked some goods, he insisted a broccoli not because he likes it but because he wants to tease me, because he just learned that I hate broccolis.

"Atemu stop putting things on the cart mindlessly" I scolded as I put the things back that Atemu stuffed on our cart that I think we won't need.

"I can pay them" he said flatly.

"I know, but still I don't want to waste foods" I reasoned.

"Whatever." He said, I suppose that's he's favorite word.

"Is there any stuff that we can do, except for chores? I think I deserve some compensation," he said thoughtfully. "I've been a good boy right?" he added pouting I contemplated at what he said earlier, and thought of some reward.

"Hmmm..Maybe we can go out and go swimming? What do you think?" I suggested.

"Seriously? Yes that'll be great, I miss swimming!" he said aloud as he hugged me around.

"hey you are over reacting, I'll tell your father about." I said, and by that I earned a hug again. Maybe I and Atemu are in a tie today.

* * *

**Author's Note:** hmmm I kinda miscalculated the Chapters, hmmm my original plot was to put a fluff on this part but I think it's a bit off so I change the things,and I like the new idea :) I made a two bridge for the next chapter yooosssh! My apologies, please bear with me again he- he. Anyway guess who would appear on the swimming part, well of course its Yugi and his entourage, (just kidding friends I mean) uhh clue she has something to with Atemu, so till next Chapter! Ja-ne Minna! Comments will be adored :D


	7. Chapter 7: A Weekend to Remember

**Disclaimer: I feel writing this one now. Obviously I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**A Weekend to Remember**

**Yugi's POV**

It has been a week and indeed Atemu behave for that span of time, I don't know what's gotten into him, but he continuously asks me if his father already allowed the pool party it became his morning routine to be exact, and I think deep inside he was really looking forward to it, but I mean he lived in a mansion there could have been a large pool there where he can swim the year off, but he's really really looking forward to it.

"Hey Atemu", I said approaching my taller look alike who was lazily lying in the couch.

"Yes?" he answered boredom extremely evident.

"I just received a call from your dad, I got his approval." I announced, even though he has my back on me I can clearly see a wide smile on his face.

"seriously?" he asked in full of hopes, I nodded my head as an answer, and he went static for a while and jumped as he cheers and shouted yes. It's a bit weird though.

"Oh yes! OH yes! Hahah so when will we leave?" he asked still with that wide innocent grin in his face.

"Well I haven't got a schedule yet, but I was thinking that we could do it by this weekend? How does it sound?"

"Sounds awesome!"

"Great that's settled then, well uhmm can I ask you something?" I asked, I've been thinking this for a while now, I hope he agrees.

"Shoot it!"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Can my friends come along too? And jii-chan also? I miss them so much and I'd like to be with them this weekend." I asked with hope in my eyes, It's not that big of a favor right? Since its gonna be boring if there's only two of us, but the thought of "only two of us" sounds good, no it sounds great, I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and if Atemu will look at me, he's going to tease for shading as red as tomato, I shrugged the crazy thought as I look at him again who was clearly thinking, he still looks cute even if he was thinking, I wonder if he's secretary have ever drooled at her boss, I think I like to be his secretary (seriously what am I thinking? Maybe I'm watching too much shows in TV, I'm his disciplinarian, its better than being his secretary, or both is great!) My thoughts was shaken off as he answered but I was so caught up I haven't heard anything he said.

"What?" I asked automatically. He looked at me with one of his brow raised; oops I think he noticed I am staring at him.

"I said, its okay, enjoying is the very reason why we'll be having a pool party, and I was thinking that I'll bring Seto and my two lunatic friends, is that fine with you?" he said, I haven't noticed he was wearing a frameless eye glasses, that gives a seductive emphasis to his intimidating crimson eyes. Seriously I have to reduce the time in watching TV.

"Yeah! Fair enough" I answered, with a smile. he walks away from the couch and made his way to the stairs, I haven't moved from where I am a moment ago, suddenly he called my name and I turned to him automatically,(I think I'm a robot,)

"Yes? Is there anything you need?" I asked as I faced him.

"You have to stop swaying and fidgeting, I'm afraid you'll make a hole in the floor" he said laughing and he ran off the stairs. That very sentence made me blush because I was embarrassed that he saw me when I'm in this crush drooling mode but at the same time my blood boils, because surely he'll use that to annoy me the whole day, and worse the whole week.

**Atemu's POV**

Finally it's Saturday, and Saturday means weekend and weekend means swimming! Oh how I missed swimming, its been a long time since I felt this way, true enough we have a huge swimming pool at the mansion but somehow it feels so lonely there. Anyway I enjoyed teasing Yugi the whole week, there are times we will talk, and then suddenly he was so deep in thought that suddenly he'll blush, that suddenly he'll have that hypnotizing smile on his face, so weird but I like it there's something in those moment that makes my heart skip a beat, having a warm feeling in my heart that I want to savor the moment, (where did I get that sappy thought?).

"Atemu, come down here! We'll be late!" Yugi shouted, I'm wondering how he can manage to shout in the house in clear words even if he's in the kitchen, at the back, out of the main door, or even now that he's downstairs, with his small body, and somehow small voice he got an elastic vocal chords. It pretty sounds girly too, but I'm kinda fond of it.

"AAATTTEEEEEmuuuuuu!" he screeched again, and "screech" is the right word, he'll kill me if I said it out loud to him.

"Okay! I'll be there in a minute" I answered, taking my bag and ran my way to the stairs before he screamed again and maybe blow his lungs out, not a good idea.

We reached Seto's house after a thirty minute ride, it should have been fifteen minutes if I run my car on full speed but Yugi freaked out when I did that when we left the gates of our house (Our huh?) so I decided to be on the speed limits, and it sucks.

"JIIIII-CHAAANNN!" Yugi yelled as we arrived at the pool side of Seto's mansion, and probably it was his way announcing our entrance. They hugged each other for I think five minutes before letting go and get some air in their lungs, they really missed each other it was pleasing to see, and somehow I felt envious of the attention. As they broke, Yugi's grand father bowed to me, and I nodded in answer, this is the first time I saw the old man, strangely, he looks like Yugi and our hair too, and there's no wonder that Yugi inherited that soft eyes, I'm pretty sure when he gets old he will look like that man, and that thought was really funny.

"hi couz'" Seto greeted he motioned to the maid to take our stuff in one of the guest rooms. I was already on my vacation wear (since I'm still wearing a shirt so it's not yet a swim wear) a white collared shirt and dark blue checkered beach shorts.

"I'm surprised you let us use your house you know we could go into a resort" I greeted (it's a greeting believe me).

"Mokuba insisted, since I wont let him join if he didn't finished his home works, he made a bargain he'll do the home works while enjoying the weekend, well its obvious, its not a bargain" Seto answered.

"I think you mean that he use that puppy eyes technique" I teased him, he snorted.

"Whatever!" he answered, that technique always works on Seto, he cannot say no when mokuba does it.

"Mokuba knows them?" I asked gesturing at Yugi and he's friends, Seto's raven haired brother was clearly enjoying.

"Yeah, Mokuba met them in school."

"I see" I answered ending our little chit chat, but my very own friends decided to play a game on me.

"Nice to see you again Pharaoh!" Bakura greeted getting my attention and as I turned to them, Malik threw an orange juice straight to my face, and they laughed hysterically I don't know how I ended up with this lunatics, I don't even know how they can run their business, but of course I wont let them embarrass me specially in front of Yugi who was joining the chorus of laugh, (well that's new, I don't want Yugi to laugh at my cost) so I took a grape juice and throw it to Bakura but he dodge so it ended up with Malik, and Malik took a piece of cake and throw it at me but I manage to get out of the way, and it landed on Seto instead, and after that, all hell break loose, and we have this our own version of pie throwing with the whole gang now, Seto has to double the pay for the poor maid who will clean our mess, but this childish play feels good.

"BBOOOYSSS!" a familiar female voice stopped us, Bakura slow motionedly (that is not even a correct word) landed a piece of cake at Malik's head, it looks so ridiculous but the sight in front of me makes me stun.

"Mana?" I murmured, and my long haired brunette childhood friend nodded at me, and smiled at me with his usual playful smile, the one that compliments her childish antics. And this makes my day more special.

XxxxX

**Author's Note:** hahha hello! Hmmm so this is the 7 chapter, as you see Mana is part of the story now, of course to give some flavor to the story I hope you would like it x3 but Mana is just the tip of the iceberg since I'm planning to make this story have 20 chapters or more, the story has already been decided by my brain but everytime I write I was like, "I think its better to put this idea" and then boossshh! Its what I wrote, hahah as for the title, it sounds silly, but when I was thinking for the appropriate title, this one popped out in my brain screaming "pick me! Pick me!" and so this ends my fuzzy wobbly comment of my own. Thank you see you next chapter.

Kinns


	8. Chapter 8: Moves Like Mana: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **Coz if I do…(never mind)

**Moves like Mana: the childish Part**

**Atemu's POV**

"_BBOOOYSSS!" a familiar female voice stopped us, Bakura slow motionedly (that is not even a correct word) landed a piece of cake at Malik's head, it looks so ridiculous but the sight in front of me makes me stun. _

"_Mana?" I murmured, and my long haired brunette childhood friend nodded at me, and smiled at me with his usual playful smile, the one that compliments her childish antics. And this makes my day more special._

"When did you..." I started but stopped when she waved her hand dismissively.

"There's something that needs to be fixed or cleaned." She said as she walks towards to Bakura and Malik.

"Okay both of you! Clean this mess up!" She ordered the two who's scowling.

"Aww! Mana you're no fun!" Bakura complained.

"Yeah! You're no fun at all! We were just enjoying the beautiful sunny day! And you just ruined it." Malik seconded. I can see the evil grin that's forming in her face.

"Yeah I know, but I like to have my own fun!" She screamed then throw two cake slices straight to Bakura and Malik's face and laughed incredulously with her hands on her hips. (She looks like she just won the biggest fight ever)

"Mana, you're wasting food." Another familiar voice cut in.

"Mahado" I said and my old friend smiled at me, of course if Mana is here so is Mahado.

"You'll help in cleaning this up." He ordered. Mana pouted cutely, I missed that pout even if she's already 16 she still looks like a child.

"Oh come on Mahado loosen up, today is fun day, I declare it! It's an international holiday!" she said stubbornly, and swayed her head; I just noticed that there are blonde highlights that charms her hair. Mahado rolled his eyes, and turned to Mana again.

"Still you have to help clean the mess". He insisted.

"Yeah right whatever!" she said defeatedly (another non existing word in the dictionary), and murmured something, and Mahado didn't missed that.

"You're saying something?"

"Nothing I just said you are handsome",Mana answered which earned another eye roll from Mahado.

"Okay okay, that's it, its time for cleaning up" Seto announced, followed by a chorus of awww.

After thirty minutes of cleaning, and everyone has changed into new swim clothes, I think everything has gone back to normal, I prefer to watch Yugi and his loud friends plus Mokuba enjoy the pool, they look so happy, and as long as Yugi is happy, its fine, even if his friend Tea looks incredibly like Anzu, I wonder how many people can look like us, I mean Yugi and I almost looks like an identical twin, and now, its Anzu and Tea, though this girl looks like she has a thing for Yugi, good thing she's not as obsessed as her look alike, and another funny scene was the continuous fight of Joey and Seto, I like the nickname my cousin gave to him, "mutt" I know Seto is Bi, so I wont be so surprised if these two will hook up one day, about Bakura and Malik, at least they are sociable today.

"Atem" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Mana! I missed you" I answered back with my most honest smile.

"I know I always knew that you'll miss your most pretty friend." She said as she sat on the seat in front of me, which blocks Yugi from my sight, I tried to look at the side to see him again, and Mana turned to where I was looking and I'm sure she knows that I'm looking at my midget (my huh? by the way I've been calling him that every time I was in the "I'll piss you off mode", It works promise).

"Who's he? Your long lost twin?" Mana said chuckling and then sips on her orange juice. I snorted before answering.

"You know I don't have a twin, he's my Disciplinarian" I answered moving my hand into a quotation way to give emphasis to the last word, (I'm hating that word, and I feel like I'm a child).

"Wow! Why would you hire someone as your _Disciplinarian_ you should have called me instead" she answered now turning to face me, I hate that teasing face on Mana, she knows what buttons to press to irritate me, and that face that's the first one.

"I didn't, Dad did, and besides I don't think that work suits you, you'll create more mess" I retorted, of course I wont accept defeat without a fight.

"Ha-ha I knew it, Uncle is gaining more white hair because of your mischievousness, and because you are stubborn, you should be ashamed! And what do you mean by I will create more mess? I'm a good girl!" she insisted like a child, I stifled a chuckle, I always adore Mana's childish antics, sometimes I wish she was my lil' sister, I know that us as a duo will irritate dad even more.

"You wont fit because you're stubborn too, mischievous as well, oh and you're noisy, you're hyper active, and not to mention you're very clumsy" I answered, counting on my finger every description I say, that makes her pout even more.

"And you should be ashamed too, if Mahado earned wrinkles, it's your fault" I added.

"Hmp! Whatever your so mean! Still you're much more terrible than I am" she said trying to get even.

"If Mahado gets a wrinkle its not my fault, it's because he's so serious! He do not play, he always work and work and work! He doesn't even have a girlfriend" she snorted, and then we heard someone cleared his throat, and Mana tried to make an innocent smile.

"How long have you been there?" she asked sheepishly, still having that smile plastered on her face.

"Just enough to hear you talking about wrinkles and girlfriend" Mahado replied. Then I heard Mana mumble an oops and then created a peace sign with her fingers.

"Mana you're grounded"

"Wha-? Wait! You're going personal, okay okay, Im just joking! Mahado please, I'll be nice" Mana pleaded and used her puppy eyes which always work on anyone (she's also the one who taught that to Mokuba) but Mahado is an exception.

"Nice try, but talking ill about the others is one reason to ground you right?" he answered crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah right," Mana answered defeated.

"But I can go swim with the others neh?" she asked in a pleading look. Mahado looked at Yugi's friend who we're still enjoying the pool (how come they still have so much energy?).

"Okay, you'll be grounded after the weekend, that means no phone—"

"No computer, laptop, psp, and whatnot, only T.V, I know I know, now can I go now?" Mana cut her guardian.

"Fine" Mahado answered shortly.

"I'll catch you later Atem, I'll just have fun with the others wanna come?" Mana offered cheerfully, before emptying his glass of juice.

"You mean you'll just annoy the others? No I'm fine I'd like to talk to Mahado, enjoy the grudges for me" I answered and give her my cat smile, which I only do when I'm with her.

"Whatever!" she answered winking and then ran to the crowd in the pool, then I turned to my old friend, (actually I consider him as my serious best friend).

"You sure she's 16 not 7? I asked and Mahado snorted, then we watched as she was only a few inches to Bakura and Malik who was chatting with Yugi and his friends.

**At No one's POV**

"Oh shit! Chuckie's back" Bakura murmured and face palm.

"And Chuckie was running towards us." Malik added.

"I didn't know Chucky is that pretty" Joey commented since he heard Bakura and Malik's whispered complaint.

"Yeah, and I wonder what's his relation to Atemu, she seems so close to him." Joey looked at his friend unbelievably.

"Huh? What are you saying something?" Yugi asked him.

"Here Yug, eat this I think your hungry" Joey said as he hand a sandwich to his confused best friend.

**Author's Notes:** okay first the Title is silly ha-ha second Mana isn't suffering from split personality xD I just want to show her childish side the one I saw on the Memory Arc of YGO its one of the things I like about her, but then of course you'll see the serious part of her on the next one. Of Course Mahado will be involved they somehow plays a part on the upcoming problem I'm still building my bridge to pin my way there, please bear with me for a while. Next this chapter is supposed to be posted last Tuesday but the weather gotten bad, and I kinda messed up and been busy. So I hope you'll like this one, see you next Chapter, Moves like Mana: The Serious Part (I'm still thinking of another title x3) Review please I'd like to hear your comments.

kinns


	9. Chapter 9: Moves like Mana Part Two

**Haruka: **hello there! Okay so before anything else I'd like to say **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMI'S DEVIL**, well it's a day late, but still belated happy birthday. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

(Yami: we know that already,

Me: *rolls eyes

Yugi: how can you literally roll an eye?

Me: arrgghh! Whatever! We got loads to do, so on to the fic! Don't mind them

Yami: hey we are your protagonist right? How can you say they shouldn't mind us?!

Me: you want a broccoli?

Yami and Yugi: NOOOOOO, we're shutting up! Read and review xD*)

**I'm Yugi and I know it: I'm Mana and I know it**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Yugi's POV **

It's already 10 o'clock in the evening and everyone was already resting of course except me,( I dunno why though) since everyone is in their rooms, I took the chance of exploring Seto's mansion.

"It's too big" I murmured to myself, because it is really huge, it is ten times bigger than our house the game shop already included (that's why it is called a mansion). I decided to go to the pool side there's a beautiful view of the garden there. The water seems to glow under the moonlight even the flowers at the garden seems to shimmer elegantly. I recalled the events earlier, it is the best weekend so far, and its really obvious that everyone is enjoying the time since next next week is the start of the first semester, the mere idea of loads of school homework's and projects makes me feel tired already (okay I'm lazy).

And like what I said everyone seems to enjoy, Bakura Malik and Joey and Honda looks like they've known each other for a long time, they'll just suddenly pull a prank on anyone, and laugh maniacally, somehow (I kinda believe now why Atemu likes to call them lunatics) coz you see just like what they did to his cousin, out of a sudden as Seto was passing along side of the pool, Bakura pushed him in the water, and he really caught Seto off guard, well its not that Bakura pushed him in the water that makes him mad, it's the silly picture that Malik took while he was falling in the water, Seto has an undeniably funny pose, which makes us laugh until are stomach aches, coz you see, as Bakura pushed him, Seto didn't actually fall so easily, he was like trying to maintain his balance with only one foot since his other foot was near the water, and he was swaying his hands of course trying to regain composure again but luck was not on his side because gravity won, he still fell on the water, and the picture in Malik's camera? It was Seto with his one foot to balance him while swaying his hands with an "oh-oh-woaaahhh" expression on his face. Imagine a young CEO with the title of being strict and untamable caught on cam in such manner; it should be in a museum!

I haven't noticed that I was laughing a bit loud until someone spoke.

"HI", a familiar voice said.

"Oh hi~"

"I'm Mana" then she offered her hand to me and smiled, I was shy of course,

"Yu-Yugi" I stutter but shake her hand in return. (geez she's so cute, and her hands are so soft).

"I know" she smiled again, she knows me?

"Atemu told me you're his disciplinarian" she continued, I laughed nervously, (this feels so awkward).

"He-he so uhm, well, what are you doing here? Its pretty late you should be resting" I answered, trying to ease the awkwardness that I'm feeling.

"The same reason as why you're here, can't sleep" I saw her pout; I think we just met by chance.

"You remind me of something" I said to break the silence that's starting to bug me, (awwkkwwaaarrddd).

"Huh? Who? I mean what?" she asked in total confusion. I think for a minute, before it hits me, how could I forget about that? Silly me.

"Yeah! You remind me of the, The Dark Magician girl!" of course! That's my favorite card! It really looks like Mana, the face the hair, and yeah the height too, it looks exactly like her. She chuckled nervously, which I still found cute, (how can she be that cute, no wonder why Atemu likes her. Uhh? Am I jealous?) I shook my head as the unwelcome thoughts starts to welcome themselves; seriously I have to minimize watching T.V.

"That was Seto's doing" she pointed out, stressing Seto's name.

"Huh?"

"We all know that he owns Kaiba Corporations that makes the biggest selling card game, geezz! He's a genius, so unfair, he got the looks the face and the brain but he's so mean! Such a bad guy, hmmpff" she pouted again.

"So he really meant to make The Dark Magician girl to look exactly like you?" (Uh what did I just said?), I was running out of thoughts, I was really confused.

"YES! He intended it to make fun of me, though I must say, I look cute in that, but still! If Ate' didn't cut in, I might look like a bizarre female clown, that's full of nonsense!" okay I get it so he's mad at Seto? But not mad as in mad, but a bit mad right? Aaarrggghhhh! Im so slow.

"You're cute when you are pouting" is that a compliment? I look at her incredulously.

"Uhh thanks" I smiled at her, I was starting to feel comfortable in her presence but I can't still stop thinking that she's so close to Atemu, (jeeeeeaaalllloooouuussss) okay fine, I hate the back of my mind.

"Uhh can I ask you something?" hey! I don't know what to ask. What's with me? Maybe I'm just tired, that's why I'm sleep talking but I'm not asleep yet.

"What?"

"What's your relationship with Atemu?" uuhhh ooopsss? Where did it come from?

She smiled and looked at the pool, oh have I told you that we where sitting at the pool side? The full moon was visible in the water, and the ripple caused by our feet makes it more majestic.

"He's my childhood friend." She started I saw her cast an honest smile.

"my dad and his dad are business partners, on their fashion business, that includes the clothing line they handle, and some of their malls and mom was his dad's best friend, and because of the business I am taking a course in fashion designing when I finish high school, but I don't mind it, I think I'll actually enjoy it." I nodded and I was really interested now, and she takes that as a signal to go on.

"Atemu always look at me as his little sister, he will protect me at all cost, pampering and spoiling me, if he really have a sibling that kid will be treated as a princess".

Sister, little sister, that word floated in my mind, when I looked at Mana, there was some hint of guilt in her eyes, is it possible that he was secretly in love with Atemu, by the way she talk, I think there's something more. The thought make my heart stung, I don't know why, probably…

"So how bout you?"

"Me?" I asked taken aback, was she talking while I'm drifting off? She nodded.

"Your relationship with him?" she smiled I can see the curiosity in her face, and there it is again (aaawwwwkkkkwaarrdd).

"Oohh, I'm his disciplinarian."

"That's all?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think so" she said and I look at her in shock and I can see her smile again, but there's something weird on that smile.

"You like him don't you?" Wwwwhhaaatt? Is she nuts? How did she know? I have a crush on Atemu since I was a kid, but there's something fishy about her question.

"There's no point in denying, It's all painted in your face now" she teased, no, it's not a tease, she's pointing a fact, I covered my face with my hands, and its warm, oh my, I'm blushing at her question.

" I don't blame you for liking him, he's cute, he's handsome, he's smart, he's rich, he has an overwhelming sex appeal aura covering his whole body, he looks like the perfect prince right?" she said, looking straight at me. Though it sounds like bragging in Atemu's account, I can't deny the fact that it's all true.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I can't let anyone hurt him." She has that serious face the face like Seto used on Malik and Bakura when he warned them that if ever that picture comes out in the public, they won't be seeing the next sunrise.

"What do you mean?" I was somehow scared. And then she smiled again, as she stood up.

"I'll be watching you Yugi" she said, and then made a hand movement like the soldiers uses to tell the other's that he'll be watching them, of that sort, whatever it is.

"Ma-Manaaa!" I screamed as I ran after her.

"Go get some rest" she said as she stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"No one can get near him, without passing through my hands." She continued with that weird smile.

"Good luck Yugi" and she winked at me, hey even that wink it looks exactly like the Dark Magician.

I sighed, by the way Mana acts I don't think I can back out, but… I don't even want to hold back. I'll accept the challenge, I'm Yugi in the first place, and the price might be Atemu, It's like winning a super Grand lottery, (okay I know he's rich, I mean, Its Atemu Yami, duh!"

"Fine Mana, watch me! Yugi is my name, and winning is my game" (okay that's Atemu's line).

**xXxXxXx**

**Author's Notes:** haha okay another silly title, but I think I'm fond of renaming songs as the title of the chapters; will I be sued for that? I'll make a disclaimer for it too next chapter. Haha so how was it? I hope you like it; this one makes me really think for a week? Anyhow lets see how this little bunny plot make the whole story a lot more fun, I'm still thinking about it, so IDEAS ARE WELCOME TOOOOO. xD I hope its not sappy, questions are welcome! I'll catch yah all next chapter. See you again. Smileys are not appearing~ (me smiling.)

Kinns~


	10. Chapter 10: I can't think of a Title

**Me: **Yooo! Haha finally I got some time to type, been busy hahaha so lets get it on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**My Disciplinarian Chapter Ten: I can't think of a Title.**

**XxxxxX**

**Yugi's POV**

After the swimming party that took place on Seto's house, the weeks just passed normally, and when I say normal that means I and Atemu still have our verbal wars, actually I'm getting used to it. So lets leave that be, because I and Atemu are in our 4th year high school, and today is our first day! (Wee so excited, co'z I'll get to see my friends again).

"Atemu come on! We'll be late! Hurry Up!" I screamed as I wait on his car.

"Aye! Aye! captain" he answered and rolled his eyes on me.

"Come on come on! I'm excited."

"What's so exciting about school?"

"Well…" yeah he got a point, what's so exciting about it? I don't even like exams! "uhhm… friends!" I answered happily. Of course friends make school exciting and fun! I really miss the gang.

"Whatever" he answered snorting, I can see the resemblance of Seto and Atemu, their favorite word is _whatever_.

3

"Don't pout" Atemu said all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"I said don't pout"

"I'm not pouting" I answered, seriously do I look like I'm pouting?

"I'm not blind Yugi" he said, making his voice small. So I answered him with his..,

"Whatever" Yey! I always wanted to use that line. The ride went in a comfortable silence. And I didn't notice I have slept.

"Yugi wake up"

"Five minutes more" I answered fuzzily.

"Okay, If you want to be late you can sleep here the whole day" my eyes opened wide as he said that, I forgot we have school! I hate Atemu's car it's so comfy.

**Yami's POV **

I am now heading to our classroom; of course I'm in the Star section, he-he. Seto, Bakura and Malik are in the same section as mine, it's no wonder why Seto is in the star section, he's a genius. Malik and Bakura? Well they are good, but they are too lazy, most of the time, no they ALWAYS copy either Seto's homework or mine, well, I have nothing against that anyway, they are my best friends. So I entered the room and I didn't expected what I saw.

"Yu-yugi?" I stuttered I don't expect him here. Is he my classmate before? Maybe yes maybe no? Let me explain coz you see when I started grade school to high school, I do not mind other people. I just don't want to be attached to others except my friends. And what's more surprising is that Yugi's whole gang was here too! Great just great.

"Oh hi Atemu"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhmm studying?" I rolled my eyes, of course, school is a place to learn and study right?

"I mean, you in this section?" I felt a sudden guilt when I saw Yugi's face turn sad.

"I know you are rich and genius, and I am not, but I am really trying my best to have good grades for my grand pa, so please don't underestimate me like that." Then he turned to his friends again. Hey I don't mean to sound so mean, I was just…asking?

"Look Yugi, I didn't mean to be rude" I said, but he didn't even looked nor flinch at me (seriously what have I done?)

"Yugi", then his shoulder suddenly shake, is he crying? What should I do? I haven't made anyone cry before, ever! Geez! What should I do?

"Yugi, are you crying? Hey, Yugi" he's still shaking is he really crying? I put my hands on his shoulder and his shaking too much now, and then…

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

O.o?

"You should have seen his face Yug!" Jounichi said in hysteric laughing.

"Oh yeah dude! He's so guilty!" Honda, Yugi's friend commented too.

"It's -ha-ha! Too Ha-ha bad I have my back on him Bwaahaha! "Yugi said between laughs. So that was an act? And they just make me look pathetic? Oh wow! It's a good way to start my semester so, do they think they are funny? Probably yes to them but not for me. And so I walked away and headed towards my chair, making sure to stomp my feet. And they went silent, and they stared at me as I sit.

"Hmm, its look like you are their clown for today" Seto said while he's still submerged on his laptop.

"Shut up." I answered plainly, I'm not in the mood to play a teasing game to him.

"You sure you didn't noticed them the whole three years you studied here?" he asked without looking away from his laptop, I swayed my head in a no for an answer. Now I'm still not in the mood to talk.

"There's nothing new bout that" he commented, he knows me, and he knew that I am pissed. And then someone entered our room, of course it's our homeroom teacher. So I looked up and my mouth hangs open (well a bit), and I can hear the sudden gasps of my classmates.

"Hi, Good morning, I'm Aikino Setsuna, your home room teacher" her sweet voice echoed in the classroom, now I don't want to be late! I didn't see her when I am first year till third year. Maybe she's new here, but who cares! I felt a sudden cold wind hit me followed by an electric shock, is there an electrical wire here? I looked down, but there's nothing there, so I looked around, and I saw Yugi, staring at me. I think he's trying to glare at me but his eyes makes it look cute, like a sleepy dachshund but I remembered he made fun of me earlier so, instead of grinning or chuckling I rolled my eyes on him and looked back to my pretty teacher.

"…so everyone meet" I'm not really paying attention, I didn't notice that she's discussing about a new student, and so I lay my head on the desk and laughed silently at Yugi's earlier expression.

" Mana Tejinashi" I shot my head up, did I heard it right? Okay this was unexpected. What is she doing here? I thought she went back to Paris.

"Atemu? Seto asked he was shocked too.

"I don't even know" I answered since I already know what he'll ask. And when I looked at Yugi, he's looking at me too, with a questioning look.

"**Yugi's POV**

Mana's here? Atemu said she went back to Paris to continue her studies.

"Hi everyone I'm Mana Tejinashi, its nice too meet you all I hope we can all be friends" she said and bowed, the guys are obviously in awe at Mana, who won't? She's cute, she's bubbly, and she's smart! She's the perfect girl. I wonder why she's so over protective with Atemu, is there a possibility that she loves him. Its not that impossible, they are not blood related, they are childhood friend they are close, both of them came from a wealthy family, and they both look perfect. And me? I'm his disciplinarian that's all bow.

"May I seat here?" a sweet voice suddenly asked which shrugged my thoughts off, and when I look up to the owner of the voice, I smiled nervously to Mana. My attention was caught by my other classmates who are telling me to reject, but I can't do that because first and foremost, I know her!

"O-okay" I answered and I heard a chorus of sigh, and then I felt her sitting at the chair next to me.

"Okay now that the sitting arrangement is settled, shall we start" Ms. Setsuna announced and there that's the start of my third year life and yeah not to mention, every male in this room, is really looking at her, even Jounichi and Honda, Ms. Setsuna is I assume, 5'5" in height minus the I think 3" heels, she have a long black straight hair, she's sexy, even in her teacher's uniform and she's wearing glasses which only makes her look seductive in her innocent face.

"Miss me Yugi?" Mana suddenly spoke, in a whispered sweet voice. Why should she speak on such way, she just look so adorable, okay maybe that's inborn to her.

"he-he" I only laughed for an answer, since I don't actually know what to say.

"I told you I would be watching you" she said, I turned to look at her, and she winked at me, and I gasped now that I remember that night when we talked about Atemu just right before we went to our bed rooms.

…..

"_I'll be watching you Yugi" she said, and then made a hand movement like the soldiers uses to tell the other's that he'll be watching them, of that sort, whatever it is._

"_Ma-Manaaa!" I screamed as I ran after her._

"_Go get some rest" she said as she stopped in the middle of the staircase._

"_No one can get near him, without passing through my hands." She continued with that weird smile._

"_Good luck Yugi" and she winked at me, hey even that wink it looks exactly like the Dark Magician._

_I sighed, by the way Mana acts I don't think I can back out, but… I don't even want to hold back. I'll accept the challenge, I'm Yugi in the first place, and the price might be Atemu, It's like winning a super Grand lottery, (okay I know he's rich, I mean, Its Atemu Yami, duh!"_

"_Fine Mana, watch me! Yugi is my name, and winning is my game"_

…_.._

Did I really accept her challenge? Geez! I was so exhausted that night its just I can't sleep, and when I'm like that, I cannot think clearly, It's just all of a sudden I feel like I am strong maybe adrenaline rush? Or its just automatic! I DON'T KNOW!

T^T

But I think there's really no backing out now, she's here, she's studying here, and there's nothing I can do so, and yeah how can she watch me, if she's in Paris? (Cheer up Yugi, Atemu is the price! And that all that I can say to myself).

I smiled at her, and I face palm, "this is crazy".

"I know! But I'll make sure it'll be fun!" did I just said that out loud. And now I desk palm.

**XxxxxX**

**Me:** ahahha! Seriously I can't think of any title! Dunno why though, any way, how did it go? This is actually a bridge and I thought that it'll be more fun if Mana is in the same school with the Gang, so expect a-a-a I don't know how to tell you'll see it on the next chapter.

And also about Mana's surname, obviously I made that up! Tejinashi means Magician in Japanese, well they say that Magician is still magician only on their accent, I also thought of making her use an Egyptian surname, but it just sounds a bit odd, so I resorted to this option. Hahah Ja-ne! review x)

Kinns~


	11. Chapter 11: On this Day

**Haruka: **oh that's me! How are you? Sorry for being late with the update, I was really busy! However I hope you will like this chapter. Hahha review please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**My Disciplinarian Chapter 11: On this Day! (Whatever will happen?)**

**Atemu's POV**

"Are you sure you don't know that Mana will be enrolling in our school?" Yugi asked me in a glare. We were sitting on the car on our way home, and obviously the two of us haven't moved on from the previous event. Mana is on our school? There must be something fishy going on. However we've been friends since she was born, so there's really nothing wrong with it, it's just suspicious.

"I've already told you I don't know! I don't even have an idea about it? And I don't see anything wrong with it"

"Well…" he started but he suddenly diverted his attention outside.

"Well?"

"Nothing, never mind he-he" I just shrugged the topic off since I think Yugi is uncomfortable.

"Let's eat first" I offered, to divert our attention.

"Okay! Ha-ha I'm really starving" he suddenly chirped.

"Is there any particular food that you want to eat?"

"Hmmm" he thought for a moment and then he opened his eyes that seem to glitter as he speaks.

"I want a hamburger, Chocó fudge sundae, large fries and that's all!"

"Wow! You got a big appetite for your small size" have I already told you that when it comes to height he was so sensitive? I like to hit that soft spot.

xD

"Yeah thanks for reminding me that I'm small"

"You're always welcome Yugi" and he rolled his eyes on me. And _ding!_ A bright idea just popped out in my mind

"Hey midget"

*glare*

"Okay hey Yugi"

"What?" he answered irritatingly.

"How bout lets go to the mall first before eating?" and I give my best killer smile the one that will make girls worship me. He looked at me before speaking.

"Mall? For what?" he answered casually, he didn't even blushed! It's as if he didn't even appreciated my oh so handsome looks, T_T if he only knew how many girls would die just to make me smile at them. But of course I won't give up that easily.

"Well, lets say, uhmm… date?" I saw his eyes widen in surprise, bingo!

"D-date?" I saw him flush. He really looks cute when he is blushing.

"Yeah"

"Well o-okay" then he flushed even more, and I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked demandingly.

"If—ha-ha! If you just saw your—ha-ha! Face! You look like a tomato in a pineapple hair!" I answered in hysterics (I think I insulted my self too, but, never mind, I like my hair style).

"That's funny really" he answered obviously mad, and irritated at the same time.

"Hey I was just having fun, you know? Jokes?"

"Yeah enjoy yourself" he answered plainly.

"Yugi are you mad?" I asked while I'm parking my car, geez! Do I really have to ask? The answer is obvious, silly me. -_-

"Do I look like I'm mad?" he answered and flashed a sarcastic smile, and he hurriedly went out of the car.

"Hey Yug! Wait" and I almost run just to cope up with his fast pace.

"Will you please slow down?"

*no answer*

"Yugi"

*no reply*

"Yoo-hoo Yugi"

*ignore*

"Mutou YUGI!" I screamed and finally he faced me, he should! This is embarrassing everyone is looking at me.

"What?!"

"Slow-*breath* down- *breath* a bit" my lungs! My lungs! Oh my handsome lungs are running out of air.

"hmp!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry" I said when I recovered the precious oxygen in the air. But this little doppelganger of mine is just so stubborn! He just raised one of his eye brows on me.

"Is there anything that I can do so that you can forgive me? Gosh that's just a little joke"

"You are asking for my forgiveness yet you are still ranting" What? I can't believe this kid but as if I can do anything.

"Okay I'm sorry, forgive me please?" I said with a cute smile.

"You will do anything?" I nodded.

"Okay, lets go" then he started walking again, but now in a normal pace.

"uhmm where?"

"There" and I looked where he was pointing and saw that creepy sign "SUPERMARKET"

"Hey you don't say…"

"Yes, we will do some grocery shopping and you'll pay"

"Hey I can ask dad if we ran out of supplies" I reasoned.

"I know that but, I'm still your disciplinarian, I think my duty on you have been idled for a while now, so because I'm a genius, I feel like starting lesson again, and besides we already went to the market for the same thing right? Grocery" he explained while grinning.

"But...But..."

"No buts mister, and besides you are still making up from your latter act right?"

"Making up? I think I know a better way of it" then I placed my arms around Yugi's shoulder, and I saw him flush.

"Pervert" hey did he just said that I'm a pervert?

"Huh-? What did I do? "

"Better way of making up?" he said maliciously.

"Yeah what's wrong with cloth shopping? It's better than groceries" I answered honestly, and he flushed again, I think he misinterpreted me he-he-he…

"Yug, Yug, Yug, your watching too much T.V." and I gave him an evil grin but I think it's a wrong move, coz he stepped on my foot.

"AAAAWWWW!" and I saw him laugh, and people are looking at our direction again. Okay Yugi thank goodness I committed an unreasonable crime to you, today is your day, I'll take my revenge sooner. Hmmmpfff. After a while.

"Atemuu"

"Coming" and I rolled my eyes.

**YUGI'S POV**

Ha-ha! I love this day, coz today Atemu is my slave today ho-ho-ho! Well as a punishment for embarrassing me moments ago, we'll go on grocery shopping, but then of course, its part of my job, since I think we've doing nothing for the past few weeks.

"Atemu, come on your so slow" I called my slave bwahahaha!

"This cart is heavy; do you think all of it will fit into our ref? And besides will you help me? I'm pushing two carts here!" yes it's true he's pushing two carts, one for the food, the other for house supplies.

*ignore*

"Stinky -_-" I heard him complain, it is natural that it's stinky here because we were on the meat section.

"Hmmm, which one, these or these hmmm"

"Just take that two, and lets get out of here, I really don't like it here" I heard him complain, I really want to choose longer but since I'm a merciful boss, I took the two meat, he's the one paying anyway. xD

And after the seemingly endless shopping, here comes the pay time, I gleefully placed the items on the counter, and when the cashier is finished, the price? Well it was 3000 yen, at first I'm a bit worried because I'm not sure if Atemu has enough cash but I was relieved when he used his credit card for paying. I can see his crumpled face as he hand his credit card to the cashier, but I think the woman was so mesmerized, because she was looking at Atemu intently, and I will not be surprised if he will melt any minute now.

"EHEM" I fake a cough, Atemu looked at me with a questioning look, and the woman was pissed because I disturbed her trance. Ha-ha serves you well bleeehhh! xP

"What?" I asked Atemu since he still have that crumpled face, plus he was silent, but he still look cute, no handsome.

"Nothing"

"Hmm you're mad?"

"Nah"

"I think you are mad" I insisted I felt somewhat guilty, because he was now carrying 4 bags of grocery, I carried one of the bags.

"I'm not, its just 3000 yen Yugi, 3000 yen T.T" I can't help but chuckle, so I cling on one of his arms and ask sweetly.

"Lets eat?"

"Yeah okay"

Everything went back to normal as we eat on Mc Donald's and as what I've requested I have a Big Mac burger a large Chocó fudge sundae and a large Fries he has the same food too, tsk this guy doesn't have originality. -.-

"You already forgive me?"

"Huh?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm sorry" he said with a pleading look.

"Okay, I forgive you but next time, be sensitive with your jokes." I answered sincerely, well actually I already forgave him, even before we went to the supermarket, but I just want to have some fun, besides it's a good opportunity to insert my role as his disciplinarian.

"Yes Thanks!" he cheered. I like this side of him, this childish side, he looks so cute.

"But seriously, I don't think it's really a reasonable mistake, crime or whatever" I heard him murmur on his breath (okay actually, just pretend I didn't heard and understand it well okay? Ha-ha)

"What?"

"Nothing goes on eat" then we continued eating. After it we made our way to the car and put the groceries on the trunk, ha-ha imagine a BMW carrying groceries! The trip went fine, we chit chat on the way the rest a comfortable silence with the radio as a background music. But a few distance away from our house, (wow! Our house!) We saw a familiar silhouette. And by the time we made it into the gate.

"ATEEEEEEMMMUUUU" there she goes cheerfully screaming Atemu's name, but the look on his face was funny.

"Ma-mana? What are you doing here?"

"I'll stay here!"

"How long?" Atemu asked.

"Till my condo unit is finished!"

"Do you even have a condo?" that's Atemu too.

"No! ha-ha I'm still asking dad for it! So I'll stay here for a long time" and that's it

3…

2…

1…

"WHHHAAAATTTT?!"

**XxxxxxxxX**

**Haruka:** how was it? Hahha lets start some Mana-Yugi clash here! of course there's a reason behind everything so please stay tuned! Review!

~kinns x3


	12. Chapter 12:I think the Clash will Start

**Haruka: YOOOSSSSSHHHH! Another uplate! An update that is late! Bwahaha Genius~ xDD okay lets get on to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**My Disciplinarian Chapter 12: I think the Clash will start!**

**Yugi's POV**

"So let me get this straight Mana is staying here in your house, until she got a condo? But she doesn't even have one cant she stay anywhere else?"

"Yes she will, dad called me about it, and I agreed, I don't see anything wrong with it anyway, and She's my childhood friend, I've known her since she was born, not to mention she's my best friend too"

"Yeah you're right, she's pretty fun I think, cheerful and friendly" I answered with a half smile, I feel that I'm not in the mood.

"You bet! There are even times that when I accompany her in the mall, the people would always think that we are in a relationship, I mean, they say that we look like a perfect couple" Atemu answered smiling it's the first time I saw him smile like that, its as if every memory with Mana is perfect.

"Then if that's the case, she could help me discipline you." I answered, I really don't feel like talking but, I can't just leave him, he might get suspicious.

"Tsk, whatever"

"Ha-ha, hey I have to go up now; I have to do some homework's"

"Wait Yugi-" I didn't let him finish and I just run up to my room. he's right there's nothing really wrong with it, besides, Mana has all the rights to stay here, Its just, I don't know, I think I-I-I'm jealous, there I admit it, to myself of course, I'm jealous of Mana, I don't know, its just anytime, I feel that they can be together.

Why am I affected anyway? Because Mana is a girl, Atemu is a boy, that's why there is nothing wrong if they became a couple? Why? Because Mana is so pretty and she came from a well known family, just like Atemu, that's why his family would agree if they decided to get married, they'll have pretty children no doubt on that. And me? What am I here? A disciplinarian, just a disciplinarian that's been paid too discipline a hard headed rich handsome brat. A normal person without a business like Atemu's family does, a normal person who only have family to treasure, an ordinary person who has a crush on him and finally developed into love. I sighed and buried my head on to my pillow, and there it goes tears starts to fall from my eyes. Stupid me, why am I so affected, she's just living here for the mean time till her condo comes? And so am I right? As soon as Atemu got a hold of himself, I'll be leaving too.

*sigh*

Yeah, why am I affected anyway? I don't even know if they like each other in a way a couple does! Ha-ha! Silly Yugi, silly me! And with that I think I should cook something good, as a welcome gift for Mana, but when I stood up and turn to walk in my door….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HH"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH "

"AAAAA-" Atemu covered my mouth to keep me from shouting.

"The ef Yugi! What's wrong with you?!"

"what's wrong with you! Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack?! You should knock first you know" I answered holding my chest to somehow calm it.

"I knocked for a minute Yugi, but you are not answering I thought something has happened." He knocked? I didn't heard anyone knocking, and wait? Did he somehow imply that he's concerned?

"But still you're invading my privacy! This is my room!" I answered tip toeing to catch up with his height, why is he tall anyway? X(

"And this is my house" he answered in a husky seductive voice, then I felt that his moving nearer and nearer and nearer to me, so I move back (I'm not tip toeing now!) but he moved forward.

*Move back move forward move back move forward move back move forward move back move forward move back move back and nowhere to move.*

I'm cornered, and he's so near, and one wrong move my first kiss would be gone. T_T

"ehem!" we both looked on to where the voice came from and saw Seto leaning on the wall with a grin on his face, a grin that sent me the creeps.

"If the two of you have plans on getting laid, I think you shouldn't have called Atem, unless..."

"u-unless?" I stuttered, still on Atemu's captive, why does he have to look so—so hot? Iissshhh!

"Unless you want an audience" Seto answered huskily, and this tall look alike of mine just chuckled! I feel my cheeks burn, probably I'm blushing! Madly!

"neh neh Seto, your getting kinky, look Yugi is blushing ha-ha!" tsss… your so mean Atemu! So mean!

"HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LOOOONNNGG! COME ON! LET'S PLAY NOOOWWW!" We heard Mana shout as if she was just in the other side of the room, but the truth is, she's downstairs, and yep! I kinda forgot that she's here, I still feel something odd about it.

"Okay! We'll be there in a minute!" Atemu shouted back.

"Mana plus Yugi? Good luck with your eardrums cous" after that Seto went out of the room followed by an excited Atemu, tsk they left me.

O_o

Where we are right now? We are here on the Salas Atemu Seto and Mana is playing on PSP, Malik and Bakura? I don't know. And me? Oh I'm great! I'm just their maid today.

"YUGIIII! Another bowl of fries pleeeeaaassseee! I can't get up coz I have to beat these two ugly guys here!" that's Mana, she's been like that the moment they started playing, at first it was fine but duh! She's been ordering me around for two hours! What did I do to make her mad? T_T (okay I'm over reacting ń_ń v) so as she asked I refilled her a bowl of fries again and get some for me too.

"Hey Yug!" Atemu suddenly spoke.

"What?" I looked at him and saw his attention still on the PSP.

"Feed me the fries?" I choked on what he said and looked at him disbelievingly, and he looked at me too, and he pointed his fingers on his open mouth and motioned that I should feed him, this brat!.

"Come on I'm hungry!" iissshh! Your lucky that I'm working for you coz if not? I bet you now have an ugly black eye. So I went to his side and started filling his mouth with fries I don't care if he haven't grinded it yet! He's eating anyway, and I mindlessly continued putting food on his mouth. I turned to look at Mana but when our eyes met, she made a quick glare. Oh-oohh seriously! I didn't do anythiiinggg! T_T

After a few more hours, they finally quitted playing, Atemu and his awesome cousin went to his room, they say they would sleep so; Mana and I were the only one left here. She was sitting on the couch and me? I was just cleaning up their mess, great isnt it?

"So you think Atemu likes you just because he cornered you on your room? Just because he let you feed him?"

"Huh?" whats with her now? And what did she just said? Is she trying to pick up a fight? Oh sure! Come on give it to me! Joke! xD I love peace.

"Don't huh me, your trying to seduce him don't you?" okay I don't like the tone of her voice.

"I'm not trying to seduce him" I answered while wiping the little center table.

"Then why are you still here?" iissshhh! She's really accusing me!

"This is my work, I have to live here as his disciplinarian" I answered plainly and went into the kitchen to wash the utensils.

"Is it really just work?" she really have to follow me here huh?! Tsk. I don't like the malice on her words and tone, this conversation starts to piss me off.

"Yes! Just work"

"I don't think so"

"Seriously what's wrong with you? I answered out of irritation.

"There is nothing wrong with me, but there is something wrong with you"

"Okay what did I do?" I put the sponge on the side and faced her with my arms crossed.

"if its really just work, then don't get too attached to him, coz if that is the only reason, then you will leave him someday, and if that day comes I'll hunt you down." she answered, and walked out I don't know but there is something she's hiding yet she's trying to tell me something. (That's confusing) but it's as if, she's protecting Atemu? Somehow? Or is it because she wants him for himself only. _and if that day comes I'll hunt you down, I'll hunt you down, I'll hunt you down. _Those words still echoes on my mind, creepy, she's scary plus her serious glare, even so she still look pretty! ń_ń v

**xXxXxXx**

**Haruka: how did it go? Fine? I hope so! Don't worry Mana is not a bad girl! xD she has a reason.**

**Kinns xD**


	13. Chapter 13: I cant believe this

**Me: **wew! Phew! Wooo! Finally I have a bit of time to update! Nah uplate! Its really really a late uplate I actually didn't mean to but been busy he-he! This one is pretty long sorry I dunno if there are some typo errors but spare me can't check it again but I did my best here! The reason I haven't rechecked it is because I kinda really really enjoyed writing this part, why I said it here before the story starts? Simple hahaha I make notes just after writing the whole chapter so even if it's me babbling about nonsense things the chapter has been typed already. Bwahahahhahaha

**My disciplinarian: **

**Chapter 13: I can't believe this**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never can I own such T_T

**Yugi's POV**

_KRRRIIIIIIINNGGG! KRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

Is that my alarm? But I don't remember I set it and it sounds…uhh…odd? That's not even its ringing tone.

_KRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG! KKKRRRRRIIIIINNGGGGGG!_

Alright alright! I'm up, geez, just kidding; I don't wanna wake up yet! I'm sooo sleeeepppyyy.

_KRRRRIIIIIINNGGGGGG! KKKKRRRRRIIIIINNGGG!_

I covered my face with my pillow nah actually my ears, but…

_KKKKRKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGG G! KRRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGGGG!_

"Okay okay! I'm up! Aaarrgghhh!" tsk! I hate alarm cloooccckkss!

_KKKRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

"What the!" with closed eyes I stretched my hands in search for the annoying clock, but, there's no sign of it.

*open right eye*

Wow nice morning I can see Atemu's face smiling on me. xD

*close right eye open left eye*

Haha it's really a good dream, he's really cute, but why is he in my dream anyway? Wait Dream? I thought I'm already awake?

*open right eye, open left eye*

*Atemu's grinning face*

*open both eyes*

*blink blink blink blink*

O.O?

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-" I stopped screaming when I felt pillow covering my face.

"Is this how you vocalize? I'll find you a good coach"

"What? Why would I need a coach?"

"baah never mind"

"Why are you here anyway? It's too early" I asked him in a sleepy irritated tone, he deserve it, he interrupted my precious sleep.

"Well I just came here first to greet you good morning ñ_ñ v"

Okay I admit it he looks cute when he is smiling plus that peace sign he-he that's why he's my crush right, and I think I'm blushing coz he really went up here just to greet me? Aaaawwww sweeettttt. =ñ_ñ=

"And I want to ask a favor"

Okay I knew it; he's usually sweet when he is asking for something, tsk! -_-

"If you are asking me to tell your father that you are doing extremely superb mega great here, and then forget it."

"Well I was thinking if I could ask that one too, but I expected that type of answer so I didn't bother asking it, but you see I have another favor to ask ñ_ñ"

"Yeah yeah whatever just shoot it! So that I can go back to sleep." I said while yawning.

"Okay! But you won't back out Kay? Huh? Promise?" I made a wee mistake when I turned my face to him, coz you know what? When I turned to look at him he has his puppy eyes laid in front of me, do you even know hard it is for me to resist staring at this cute sight.

"Stop it, it's disgusting" I said but deep inside my brain cells are telling me that HE IS SO CUTE!

"Tsk meannie! But you promise right?" he put up his hand to show me his pinky finger, okay now he want a pinky promise?

"Tell me first"

"Please! Please! Pretty please?" aaarrggghhh! He's using the puppy eyes technique again T^T resist Yugi resist!

*puppy eyes* resist! T^T

"Okay, okay I promise" (great I just said resist right)

"Yey! You are so great YUGI! You see, I'm going out with Seto, Bakura and Malik, so I would like to ask you that can you watch Mana for the day? Well I know she's old enough to take care of herself but you see, she's really clumsy and I'm afraid that there won't be a house to come back for, and besides, I think it's a good time, a chance rather to make up? I mean, I think the two of you are still at odds I don't know why though but maybe you can patch things up now?" he said without any pauses! I didn't expect he has such air in his lungs. But wait… you don't say that Mana a-and I will be alone for the day?

"uuhh-huh?" that's me

"uhhh—huh?" that's him while nodding.

"uhh-huh" me me me!

"uhh-huh? As in uhh-huh? As in yes?" obviously it's him.

"Well uhh—yeah?"

"Greeeaaattt! Yugi you're the best ever!" he chirped, and hugged me on process. I feel the heat on my face I think I'm- uhh blushing?

"Hey Yug you're turning red, are you sick?"

"Ha-ha no I'm fine, I think you should be going now? Your friends are waiting."

"Well yeah right! Haha I should be going, those three will eat me if I'm late."

O.O'

"Just kidding, your so cute, haha bye I have to go"

Chu~

Help help! I'm hyperventilating he just kissed me! On the cheeks of course!

"See you later" he said before leaving the room, and he even winked at me. Hey! When did the butterflies started flying on my stomach?! And on top of it what are they doing inside my system! Help! Call a doctor, there's something in my stomach and I feel that my face is hot! I slumped my head back to the bed and made a deep relieving sigh after realizing that I am over reacting. I closed my eyes and clicked the replay button in my head. And the moment I chose to replay the Chu thing xD

"See you later…see you later…see you later…you look like your insane"

Hey I don't remember Atemu saying that. I opened my eyes to see Mana with her arms on her waist. When did she get in here?

"What are you doing here?"

"To wake you up, but I think you are busy dreaming, no fantasizing Atem, pathetic you look like just other girls."

"Huh? Hey what did you just said?"

"I said you look like a bitch" (a/n: sorry for the word I know Mana wont say such but I just need her to be mean for awhile I promise there's a reason behind it, so Mana will be a impish but for the meantime only, is all peace! ñ_ñv)

Ouch did she just called me *ttoooott* the nerve of this brat, thank goodness she's Atemu's childhood friend or else this girl will be wearing a wig, but of course that's a joke, I'm a good kid xD so I took a deep breath and looked at her and smile.

"You need anything?" she was a bit shocked, but she immediately regained her composure, she's really pretty and cute but I didn't expect that her behavior was the opposite.

"I want my breakfast midget, pineapple head hmp!" hey that's double ouch! No that was triple ouch! First she called me B-, second she called me midget and third she called me pineapple head. T^T how could she! But because I'm a good guy I went down to the kitchen to cook, I'm hungry anyway.

"Anything specific that you want to eat?" I asked her when I walked past the living room where she was watching TV.

"Blueberry pancake and milk." She stated plainly, I secretly mocked her, since that's the all that I can do. Come on Atemu save me!

**XxxxxxxX**

"What's taking you so long?"

"Oh my piggy bank! Sheessh Mana you'll kill me with a heart attack"

"That'll be great then I'll do that often thanks for the tip" she said rolling her eyes on me, this little brat, it's a good things she's Atemu's childhood friend. Tsk!

"Here pancakes' ready" I plainly said while serving her food. And you know what? She didn't even bother to thank me.

"Where is Atemu?" she said in her innocent voice, no wonder no one will think she has such behavior.

"He's with Seto, Malik and Bakura" I plainly said while eating my share of food.

"Very well then, I have the day to spend time with you" I almost choked when she said that coz I swear her looks can kill, okay somebody call 911! I want to live longer.

"I'm done! I'll leave this here so you can clean this up kay? After that fix my room, I'm too tired"

Tired? Tired? She's not even doing a single thing here! plus being a maid is not part of my job description!

"what are you idling at? You're so lazy!" I glared at her coz I cant take her anymore, but this kid has too much nerves! She just rolled her eyes on me.

"what? Cant take me anymore? Why don't you just leave this house? You're not welcome here anyway"

"leave this house? For what? So you could win? Not a chance Mana, I'm up for your challenge" she was a bit shock at my answered but she instantly composed herself and smirked at me, If I get a chance I'll pinch this brats cheeks until it gets so swollen and so elastic as a rubber band.

"If that's what you want, I'll make sure you'll regret this" and then she went out of the room.

Fine then! Hmp! Challenge accepted.

What the! Sdfjhfdkfshgf is this even room?! Clothes are everywhere! No not just clothes but everything are a mess! It seems like a tornado passed this place! Sheesshh

MMMMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNAAAAA AAAA! Of course I only screamed that on my head, xD since I know that she intended to make her room a total wreck, she wants it clean? I'll make this clean. XD

*seconds-minutes-houuurrsssss-daaaa-?* hahha of course not days xD after two hours of cleaning finally the room is good as new, yey! Im so good!

"hmmm nice one, everything's clean, you'll be a better maid, you should have applied for that job not for being his disciplinarian." I thought I heard thunder just inside my eardrums when I heard that familiar voice.

"oh yeah? And you should be a an alarm clock Im sure you'll be the best alarm clock ever, you have a very pretty voice to wake up every one in the house" hheeeyyeeaaa! Nice one Yug! And that's me xDD

"whatever, the living room is a mess too, go on clean it up, Atem is never a fan of dirty places"

"what? Don't tell me you—"

"yes I did, its much messier than my room I should say, get out" after that she slumped on the bed and started playing on her PSP. And so I went down to see what awaits me and Mana is not joking after all.

shheeeessshhh! What should I do to that girl? And all I can do is to make a deep sigh. After 4 hours, yes 4 hours because there are lot of grease on the floor, at least she spare me the couches coz I'll be doomed if Atemu will arrive here and his lovely couches are covered in grease. I sat on the sofa to have a little rest.

"do you know what time is it?" blah blah blah! Why is she here again I'm so tired cant she just leave me alone for even a minute?

"its 6' o'clock" I answered without looking at her.

"right, and Atem will be here by 7 right?"

"yep and so?"

"up for another challenge?"

Challenge? She call this a challenge I feel like she's torturing me.

"I'm so tired, can we do it next time?"

"whether you like it or not, you'll do this" I cant deny the threat on her tone so I look up at her and I saw her standing near the kitchen wearing—apron? She was standing there with a spatula and smiling at me aaww will she cook for me? She's a sweet child, I think I misinterpreted her. She went inside the kitchen and I followed her.

*Tik tok tik tok*

7:45 any minute now Atemu will be back

*ding dong*

He's here!

"Mana? Yugi? I'm back where are you?" I heard him call us probably he's on the living room now.

"we're here at the kitchen! Come here! I'm cooking!" Mana answered and we heard footsteps and of course that's from Atemu.

"hmm that smells good! Im glad your having a good time together" ñ_ñ

"of course I'm a good girl!" Mana answered, since she cooked to make up for her harsh action earlier I decided to shut my mouth.

"haha I don't believe that"

"hey! You're mean!" that's Mana.

"just kidding, I'll just go and change my clothes, and we'll eat together kay?"

"okay!" Mana and I said in chorus and we looked at each other and laughed at the same time, and after that Atemu went up.

"Yugi If you don't mind, can you help me here its pretty heavy" I walk towards her to help her carry a pot of soup she made, but I didn't expected what she did next.

"you think the challenge is already over? Think again" after that she tipped the pot downward that's currently I am holding so all the contents of it was spilled, but that's not it, coz Mana put some dirt on her apron, then she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mana what are you doin—"

"what happened here?" I heard Atemu's voice that is filled with worry. I looked at Mana and she smirked at me, and as if on cue, tears started falling on her eyes and she looked Atemu.

"Atem-" she stated in tears…


	14. Chapter 14: why wont you?

**Me:** hahaha sorry uplate again T_T I hope you'll like this one! Thanks for the reviews last chapter; I really do appreciated it sooooo much! xD oh I have a PARODY TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER HAHAHA I JUST CANT HELP IT THE PARODIC TITLE IS : WHY WONT YOU? A SOUP LIKE NO OTHER I dunno but this just popped out of my thoughts since the chap was a bit emotional,

Yugi: sheessshh this is emotional.

Me: whatever! Camera ready, on actors cue! And LIGHTS! CAMERAAAA ACTIIOOOOONNNN~~~~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh promise! X3

**My Disciplinarian: **

**Chapter 14: Why wont you? 1: Excruciating Feelings**

**Yugi's POV**

"Atem—"

"What happened here?! Mana! Yugi!" Atem asked in a serious tone looking at us fixedly.

"Atemu—"

"he spilled-*hiccup* all my-*hiccup* soup" Mana said in tears before I even start explaining, but what makes it worse is that Atemu is looking at me as if I killed someone.

"I didn't! I swear! I didn't throw it, actually Mana did, she- she tipped it while I'm holding it, I really didn't do it!" I honestly reasoned out.

"Ate—he's lying you know me, you knew I wont do something harsh like that on anyone, I wont do it cause I know If I did Yugi will get hurt I don't want anyone to be hurt, and of all the things you know that I wont ever ever throw the soup that I specially made for you, Atemu he's lying" she burst into tears again she's really good in drama, this getting worse.

"Its okay Mana please stop crying, shhh—" Atemus said comforting this little brat.

"But- but- my soup, I made it for you, because I want you to be happy, but Yugi said—"and she looked at me accusingly,

"What did he said?" Mana swayed her head for a no.

"its okay Mana tell me" Atemu asked again, I really am getting sick of this drama, but I knew that when I start to say something, or to defend myself Mana will have the fun of making my words as an offense against me.

"He said he don't want you eat it because I cooked it *sniff*"

"Hey I didn't say that! You tipped that pot of soup!" I can't help but defend myself she's getting way to far.

"You did! You don't want me here right!? You don't want me here coz YOU only want Atemu for YOURSELF! Am I wrong?! Huh?! " I stuttered for words because I was shocked that she could say such things, yes, I want Atemu, but I wont hurt someone just to get him.

"see, you cant say a thing, you cant defend yourself because all the things that I said is true! Your hiding your filthy attitude behind that innocent face! Scammer!" she screamed pointing her finger at me.

"you know the truth you are the one who has a filthy attitude behind that face! You tipped it not me! And you are the one who wants me to be out of this house! You are the one—"

"ENOUGH!" ATemu shouted in irritation we fell silent and looked at him in surprise.

"the two of you stopped shouting you both are annoying! Mana go to your bedroom now! YUGI clean this up and go to my room we need to talk."

Even though I am really pissed, I started cleaning up the mess, I have to finish this quickly so that I cant talk to Atemu I have to explain myself, I am so hating this.

**XxxxxxX**

I took a deep breath before knocking at Atemu's door, I remembered the first time I went up here, I rudely woke him up, I chuckled at the thought he was really pissed that time, just like now.

*knock knock*

"come in" he said even though he was inside I can feel the calm tone, its scary, just like the ocean, even though it look so peaceful and calm, I can never deny the fact that it is deep and dangerous.

"uhm hi" I said as soon as I went inside, he was sitting at the bed, he's wearing his eyeglasses that makes him look serious and seductive at the same time.

"Sit" he gestured at the sofa that is near at his window, I haven't noticed this sofa, it feels so comfortable here.

"why did you do that?"

"huh?"

"I am serious Yugi, I want to get this thing straight, just tell me the truth"

"I told you I didn't tipped that soup she did" I stated as calm as I can.

"I know Mana she wont do that, she loves to cook, she wont just throw the thing she worked hard for."

"I suppose you know me too that I cant do that to her"

"yes but I know that somehow you don't want her here, you are uncomfortable with her, but Yugi you don't have to go that far"

"how many times should I tell you that I didn't do that to her! She lied she is the one who tipped that soup! Why are you so mad about it anyway it is just a soup!"

" it is not just a soup Yugi she made it just for me! And your gonna throw it because you want her out?! Geez Yugi" he said while he messes his hair with his right hand, I am doing my best to hold back the tears that's forming on the side of my eyes, I cant believe we are fighting over a stupid soup.

"I-I—I told you I-I- didn't throw it *sniff* why wont you believe me?" even though I am doing my best not to cry, my voice is such a traitor.

"coz Mana wont lie Yugi, I know her"

"NO I told you I didn't do it, you wont believe what I said just because she says so? You don't even know what happened while you we're gone, hanging out with your friends, she even messed the whole house, and made me clean it, before she mess another room!" the words just came out of my mouth unconsciously actually I don't want to spill whatever happened a while ago, however I was so irritated now, I cant help it.

"SHE wont do that!" Atemu said raising his voice, honestly, I am scared, this is the first time we have a serious fight, and even so, I wont let him humiliate me, I know the truth and I should defend myself.

"But she did! And that's the truth!, she made me clean her mess, and it took me the whole day to do it, because I don't want YOU to arrive here just to see that the house as a total wreck!"

"and you are mad at her just because she made you clean the house? Is that it?"

"Yes! Because you do not know how hard it is to clean this house?!"

"you are pathetic Yugi, your reason to throw Mana's soup is so petty you know that? HUH?!" this discussion is getting worse and I have a bad feeling about this.

"what? Don't you get it! Aarggghh! How many times should I tell you that I didn't throw that ****** soup! Just for a soup you are that mad at me?" I feel like hating a soup!

"COZ YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"then make me understand! Coz you are right I don't get a thing!" Atemu removed his gaze at me, sudden sadness was clear in his crimson eyes, but it was easily replaced by annoyance.

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"fine, but at least believe me that I didn't throw that sentimental soup"

"and I told you she wont lie" this is so irritating!

"fine lets say that I did it, now tell me why did I throw it? Can you give me a good reason why would I make such harsh action?" now lets see, I know that he knew that I cannot do something so mean, somehow I know that months of living together is enough for him to know that I don't make revenge. He turned his back on me before answering.

"why? Simple, because she made you clean the house right?"

O_O?

"what?"

"you spill the soup, coz you are mad at her because she ordered you around right? Oh, yeah I remember, Mana said you want her out, because you want me for yourself, I think that is enough reason" I lost control of my tears and they started falling out of my eyes. It's a good thing he has my back on me.

"by the way, whats the deal with house cleaning? Isnt it your job? You are my disciplinarian, and I thing being a maid is a package? I didn't know, you want to be my personal slave too, you should have told me" he said in a smirk, and he turned and looked at me maliciously, but I don't know if I saw it right, coz I saw a sudden shock and guilt when he looked at me, but I'm not sure coz my vision was blurred by tears, and I don't care if he did this is just so painful.

"answer me Yugi" tears are still falling out of my eyes, I heard a little tone of guilt, but I'll answer his question. With dignity and pride I looked at him straight in the eye.

"you want answer? Fine, now listen, its my turn, yes for the nth time I told you that she made me clean the house because after you leave she challenged me and because I am stupid, like what you think of me, I accepted it, I didn't know it's a trap-*sniff*" I wiped the tears from my cheeks, I sighed before answering, I don't care if he wont listen, if he wont believe, at least I told him everything that he should know.

"but I didn't made a revenge, I believe in karma, and my grandpa taught me better, about you? I admit it I have a crush on you since we we're young, I always buy magazines that has your cover or has an article about you, I even buy your posters, and I was so hyped when I knew you transferred on our school" I chuckled at the taught, yet tears are still falling.

"but I never want you for my self, I am not selfish Atemu, and I have my dignity, and I know that compared to Mana I am nothing, so why should I have to compete with her, she'll win anyway, just like whats happening now, I am nothing against her, *sniff* and lastly you are right *sniff* *more tears* I am JUST your, disciplinarian, a person who was employed by your father to straighten up that attitude of yours, and even though I have to discipline you, he was still your father that makes you my boss, I shouldn't have forgotten that, I thought I was your friend, but Im just hallucinating, I was never one of your circle of friends, I'm sorry, I wont forget it again, I—I-*sniff* nothing good night Sir"

with that I went out of the room, the pain is just unbearable, he didn't just humiliated me but he stepped on my pride on my everything, he judge me, he didn't even believed me, he didn't even considered trusting me. And why he should anyway? I am just his employee. As I stepped out of the room, I saw Mana just right outside, she looked at me, I think I can saw guilt on her eyes, but I think its just an illusion, why would she regret, its part of her plan right?

"happy now?" I don't know why I said that, it just came out of my mouth, she was shock probably by my tone, but I don't care, Im still suffering now, I have no time to analyze her behavior.

"yes Of course" see? there's no hint of regret on her tone, pathetic me, I ran to my room, and buried myself on my pillow, and there I cried my heart out, I didn't expect everything that happened. This is just a bizarre nightmare right? Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, I hope…

**XxxxxxX **

**Meeeee:** eeeeeehhhhhh?! Oh first sorry for the errors, I was too carried away xD eehh? O.O? Emotional chapter neh? Hehehe I feel like putting the first fight of the story, the first climax as well? xD next chaps will be set on Yami, and Mana's POV I think its time to listen to their perspective, and Yugi needs time to cry xD meannie me. Please do review, every review is very appreciated, I'd really like to know how my story is going, bad? Good? Fair enough, uhh great? hehehehe, thank you! and thank you for the lovely people who leave reviews.

**KINNS ****ñ_ñv **


	15. Chapter 15: Confused Feelings

**Me: ** hahahah hi there! Been in the mood to write, hahha I got nothing to finish so far that's why, plus I watched breaking dawn 2, however I'm not much a fan of twilight Saga, but I like this part two, and songs! So hey ho, action!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I swear!

**My Disciplinarian: **

**Chapter 15: Confused Feelings**

**Atemu's POV**

Yugi left me there stunned, I didn't expect his answer, I thought he will just answer me on his usual sarcastic way but the opposite happened, I know myself that I shouldn't said what I have said, but I cannot take back what everything, this is my mistake, I was so mad I am not aware of everything that I said. I was about to run out of my room when Mana went in, she was looking at the ground and her hand was on her back I can tell she was fidgeting, a sign I always knew, she was guilty.

"I'm sorry" she said still in her guilty position, somehow I realized that Mana even at her age is still childish, even so I know she couldn't do anything bad to other people specially Yugi, I even remembered them talking in the pool area at Seto's mansion, I do not know what they talked about since I am standing at the veranda of my room which happens to be facing the pool side, I saw them and I thought that time they were in good terms so I didn't expect that they would fight.

"its okay Mana" I hugged her. I know Yugi as well even if he just stayed here for some months, I know he wont lie, particularly in this serious matter, he's too kind to do that, but Mana is my childhood friend the five of us grew up together, and even she likes to do roguish things to tease people specially Mahado, (poor him), she wont act like this unless she has a reason.

"tell me, Did he hurt you?" I asked in a low reassuring tone, she swayed her head for an answer.

"Good, I want you to tell me the truth, okay? Is Yugi lying? Are you really the one who threw that soup as well as make him clean the whole house?" she didn't respond instead as I looked at her tears are continuously falling in her eyes, I felt guilty I shouldn't have asked its like I accused her for everything.

"its fine if you don't want to talk about it now, but you have to tell me everything when you are ready kay? I want you and him to be friends, alright?" she nodded, and smiled a bit.

"go to your room get some rest this has been a long day." Indeed this day ha been tiring I do not know exactly what to think and as well as what to do, if I take Yugi's side Mana would hate me and I do not want to lose my friend, she's one of the girls I treasure most, but if I'll choose her, I might lose Yugi, I do not understand but I have a feeling that I want to get attached to him more, I don't want to lose him, not because I need a maid, and some one to tease but because I do not know, speaking of maid, I said too much hurting words to him. I think I should take a rest maybe my dreams would tell me what I should do, I hope tomorrow everything will be fine.

XxxxxX

This morning is the most AWKWARD morning ever! Yugi did prepare a food, but but but but… he already left for school, T^T Mana is not talking she's just silently munching her food and me? I am eating my food too why is it awkward? Because I am not used to this type of morning, no irritating wake up calls, no teasing, no physical fight, this is plain silent and plain boring.

When we arrive at the school, I feel so nervous I realized when I am driving the three of us are in the same class! As I entered the room I saw Yugi with his circle of friends chatting loudly I looked at him for a while and it seems that he sensed my stare coz he turned at my direction and he caught me, he quickly turned to his friends again as if he didn't saw me, I even passed at his back and purposively hit him a bit with my bag, but he didn't even reacted its like I don't exist, but that is not the worst, the whole day passed and Yugi didn't speak to me, he would leave the room quickly and when I try to talk to him, he will chat with whoever is near to him.

"whats with you two?" Seto asked all of the sudden

"who?" I mindlessly answered.

"you and Yugi? You're not nagging with each other today"

"tsk..go mind your own business"

"I am" I looked at my back to see Seto in his laptop I really do wonder how he can speak to someone while he encodes whatever codes he's doing.

"so what happened really?" I heard Bakura asked too.

"yeah go on you can tell us everything" Marik persuaded, and they keep on asking and asking I was actually loosing temper so before I make a scene, I told them what happened in my house.

"oh really? This is unexpected, I cannot tell who is telling the truth, do you know Marik?" Bakura asked as he eats his burger.

"of course I do, Im a genius" Bakura hit Marik in the head that cause him to fall on his sit.

"psychos" Seto commented.

"I agree"

"so what will you do?" I looked at Seto and made a sigh.

"I don't know" that's the truth, I shouldn't be feeling this right now, but I felt guilty for everything its as if I am the one who caused this ruckus.

"yes you are the culprit of this problem" I looked at Marik disbelievingly how did he read my mind?

"how did you?-"

"there's a thinking balloon just right above your head, we can all read it, check it yourself" and since I am not thinking, I actually looked up.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I really like it when you are distracted Atemu! Its so easy to fool you! BWAHAHa APRIL FOOLS!" I glared at them but they continued laughing, I sighed again they are right I am so distracted that's why I'll let it pass for now.

"look its Yugi" I gaze at where Seto is pointing and I saw Yugi walking out of the school gate, yeah I haven't told you we were on the tree near the school gate just on the garden part, the gate is visible here so, yeah…

"where do you think he's going?" Marik asked.

"at home stupid" Marik hit him in the head, Bakura's answer has a point actually.

"what I mean is that, which home?" I feel my eyes widen at the sudden thought, with last nights incident there is a possibility that Yugi will be leaving the house.

"of course he will be in my house" I answered defensively, the three shrugged their shoulders, and I rolled my eyes on them I really wont get a serious answer, what a friend.

"I better be going now, I have home works to do." I said as I left them.

"denial" I heard them murmur. (-okay pretend that he didn't heard it kay? xD")

**XxxxxxX**

**Yugi's POV**

I was surprised to see a limo waiting outside our school gate I was about to pass it but the window opened I saw Atemu's father inside and gestured me to get in and so I did, and I am uuhh scared?

"h-hi, oh- I mean uhm—Good-a-afternoon Sir" this is so crazy.

"no need to stutter Yugi, I wont eat you"

"he-he-he" I was a bit assured when he said that so after a moment silence I took a deep breath and asked him.

"Is there any problem sir? I mean why am I here?" he fumble with his goatee before looking at me directly, which made me stiffened. (a/n: as long as I remember Atemu's dad has a goatee, please do correct me if I am wrong ñ_ñv)

"Problem? Yes, a big one" he stated plainly, I am feeling so uneasy here, did Mana told him that I made her cry? Is he going to punish me? Will he eat me? Please no! T_T-

"I told you I wont eat you, stop thinking about that"

Ehh? O.O? did he read my mind?

"I do not read minds"

WHAAAATT? He don't but here he is telling what my mind is thinking. T^T

"I am not telling it I am just making a guess"

T_T

"okay lets go back to the business, before I even think of making you my tiger's dinner" he said seriously, my eyes went wide twice its original size (exaggerating)

"just kidding, I do not have a tiger in the mansion but I have two on the zoo" such a rhyme but…he does have a tiger.

"I want to talk to you about Atemu, I know what happened" he said all of a sudden.

"oh Atemu well he is doing fine, he's been nice and—he—you WHAAAAT?"

"you're funny, I said I know what happened last night"

"but—but how?" I am really surprised, how did he? Wait did Mana really do told him? Oh no, I am doomed

"there are hidden camera's around the house so I could keep a watch on my son, he don't know it so don't tell him or he'll destroy the whole house, you see he turns into a monster when he is mad the difference is he is a handsome monster" I know sir, I totally agree he is a handsome monster. Eh? O.o?

"Sir, I do not—"

"I know Yugi, I saw everything"

"Mana she—"

"Yes Yes I saw it, she tipped the soup I know, but please do not think bad of her, I assure you she is such a sweet, kind child, she has a reason I promise you, so I hope the two of you will still be friends" sweet? Yeah she's really sweet, I felt that, so sweet I will be diabetic .

"Sir what do you-"

"what I meant is that, I hope the two of you will be friends at the right time so for now, take this as a compensation of Atemu's harsh actions, please do forgive him too, Mana just hold a part of his heart and I know he is in a dilemma right now" Ouch Mana has a place on Atemu's heart that's why he wont believe at anything that I say, I really am no match to her. Atemu's dad gave me an envelope, and as soon as I opened it I saw tickets and passport, guess what HAWAII weee!

"Sir I—"

"it's a week vacation, I already excused you and your friends to the principal, the plane leaves tomorrow do ot worry about your friends and grandpa I already sent people to inform them, and your things have been packed too, I packed the things on Atemu's house? I suppose it is fewer than the ones in your house and because I don't have an Idea about what to bring I packed everything ñ.ñ" he explained smiling I was stunned and it didn't sink in after a few minutes, but when it did.

"Sir I—"

"do not worry I am not firing you I am just giving you a vacation" don't I have the right to finish a sentence here?

"but Sir I—"

"you cant say no to me, now that your friends are packing their things" SERIOUSLY?! So before I get interrupted again I speak quickly.

"Sir I want to thank you, I really need some time to think really and I appreciate this thank you very much!" I bowed to him and smiled honestly, I doubt I can really reject his offer besides it'll be my first time in Hawaii, its not a bad Idea. My attention was caught when we stopped in a familiar place.

"I'll let you sleep in your grandpa's house since I told you I have packed everything on Atemu's house, I bet you have something to wear for the night and your things are here too, so that you and Sugorouku will have a night to chit chat together, I bet you missed him" he winked.

"I do! Than you sir!" I was about to get out of the car when he said something.

"and I think its time to teach him a serious lesson, don't you think?" he said calmly but there is something on the way he said it.

"what do you mean?"

"you'll know it, you'll see it, I know my son, he cant take it"

"take what?" I don't get it, what does he mean?

"go on, don't mind me, bye" he said and pushed me out of the door he is still smiling, I don't get it, he's weird, I now knew where Atemu inherited his weird attitude.

**XxxxxX**

**Aknamkamon's POV**

"do you think it'll work?"

"of course it will, I planned this, don't you trust me?" I answered in full confidence, my plans always works that's why my business is always on top, right? ñ_ñ

"well I do, so I did my part, so uncle where's my Condominium? You promised me, I get in too much trouble because of you hmp!" I chuckled her such a crazy girl she is.

"yeah right Mana, I'll give you that Condo, since you did a god job, you should be an actress" it's a compliment.

"Hmp! There's one more thing you have to make a way on how to make me, Atemu and Yugi be in good terms, I actually liked him, so if Yugi will hate me for the rest of eternity, I'm gonna sue you!"

"yeah yeah whatever, at least I'm your favorite uncle" ñ_~v

**xXXXXx**

**Me:** waaaaaaaaaaa such a long chapter isn't it? Well he-he I'm in the mood to right! Haha that's all, next will be Mana's POV stay tuned! Reviews will be always adored!

~KINNS ñ_ ñ v


	16. Chapter 16: Mastermind Uncle

**Me:** hi there, so this is another update and I posted two chapters in a day because I don't know If I'll be able to update for the Christmas vacation and I am hoping that this will be my Christmas gift, so I hope you will like this update. Tentenenenenenen…. Oh and Geez! I've re-read the Previous Chapter and I found too much typo errors I'm so sorry, please do bear with me, I'm trying to type a bit faster? Hehe xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! By any means.**

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 16:The Great Master Mind My Uncle**

**Mana's POV**

I knew that you may think that I am bad spoiled, mean, terrible, horrible, careless, pretty, cute, and okay I admit I became b****y brat, in front of Yugi, but trust me, and for goodness sake, believe I am good girl and to tell you I really like Yugi, he's such a nice, bubbly person, a well mannered person per se and this is a secret I like him for Atemu and so you will ask me why I acted such on him, it was actually my crazy uncle's doing, let me explain my self…

So one day…

"UNCLEEEE! What are you doing here? did you missed me? Is Atemu with you? I'm sure you have a gift for me! Thank you in advaaaaaannnceee!" I greeted my favorite uncle, no need to guess that is Atemu's father, well we are not blood related but they consider me as family since my parents and his parents are good business/family partners/friends, along with Seto, Marik and Bakura, and even though everyone thinks that Atem and I will make a lovely couple we really don't feel that way we are more of brothers and sisters.

"you haven't change Mana you still have the energy of ten elephants, I just got here, wont you let me sit first? I'm getting old you know" he answered acting like he has arthritis or something.

"okay, so what are you really doing here uncle? I doubt you'll travel from Japan all the way to Paris for a leisurely visit? I'm guessing! I'm guessing! You will be asking for a favor? Right ? right?" I answered straightly while putting my both hands on my hips well they knew of my antics so even if I am so blunt they wont be mad because I am their princess! Teehee ñ_ñ

"correct!" Uncle answered nodding, I knew it, -_-

"oh well since you already figured it out, or you already guessed it" he paused and looked at me like the future of the world is in my hands

" so will you do your favorite handsome uncle a favor?" and he pouted he's so childish even at his age, however its cute xD but he's still asking a favor.

"well…it depends…well you see in business you wont sign a contract without knowing its contents right?" one point Mana! And that's meee! I really like acting like I'm a business woman but, I do not want it to be my permanent job, its so tiring.

"clever girl, will you pursue business management?"

"Nah! I'd like fine arts too much"

"but I think you'll be a good business woman"

"well, I don't like to sign and drool myself on contracts, that's too much work! I cant have fun if I do that, hey your changing the topic aren't you?"

"haha! No of course not, I wont come here if I don't have the plan of telling you this favor right? now here is what I want you to do, you see I hired a disciplinarian for Atemu, you know how mischievous that son of mine is"

"yeah of course I do, poor being I wish him all the health and patience, is that person still alive? The one you hired?"

"My of course Mana! Atemu cant kill you know that, goodness!" I laughed at the surprised and shock expression on my uncle's face, sometimes I wonder how he became the owner of the biggest company in the world.

"I'm just kidding uncle you're reacting too much" I stated plainly.

"Well, I think its part of getting old" he said defensively, but alas uncle is not a good liar.

"whatever! So what's the plan? Hey hey! Unkiee will I get something out of it? Bargain okay?!" I cutely pouted; my puppy eyes never failed me EVER!

"no need to use that technique on me Mana, I know you'll ask that so, lets see, first you get to study in Domino with Atemu and his disciplinarian, trust me my dear he's such a good kid, bubbly, modest, well mannered and he's smart" uncle started I am a bit curious about that guy, because there is something on the way that uncle had described him, its as if this guy will play a big part on Atemu's life.

"he…" I murmured as I think of the possible favor I'll do.

"yes it's a he, so the second will be, I knew you really want a condo at Imperial Desire Suites right? but your parents wont let you because you have to finish your studies first, plus! You are mischievous yourself"

"UNCCCLLLEEE!" I screeched, I'm a good girl okay.

"what?! I am telling the truth am I not?"

"no you're not I am a good girl! Hey Unkiiee If I get to do that favor of yours I'll get a condo unit on Imperial Desire Suits? Huh? HUH? HUH?" I asked in full of hopes, I really want to have a unit there but Mom and Dad wont let me, not until I behave. Such meanie T^T

"yes I will, I've already asked your parents about it and as soon as you agree, I'll call my good friend Wilhelmina, she's the CEO of the Mendoza Group of Companies and I'll ask her too prepare a unit, fully furnished, and ready to occupy that is according to your senses" Uncle informed me, and my eyes gleamed with happiness, I'd get to have a condo of my own on that famous building!

"hey uncle, I somehow knew that you are investing on the company, you want to be their business partner?" I asked out of the blue, well I do not know that Uncle knew the CEO but I shouldn't be surprised he's a business man.

"yes I do, having a contract with them or if I'll be lucky, I'll be able to merge with them, that'll give additional profits and they are good partners and assets, being inclined on the most famous fashion lined business is something new and their Resorts Business will give us more investors"

"wow uncle, you are already rich you still want to merge with them?"

"well that's business and I am running a company, if we go bankrupt lots of people will lose their job we don't want that do we?"

"right! I see, you're really a genius uncle"

"I know Mana so how bout the deal?"

"well if that's the case then we have a deal"

"Sure?!"he asked in enthusiasm.

"Yes as long as you'll keep your promise! My condo okay?"

"yes yes my dear I wont forget a deal is a deal" Uncle reassured me I really love it when he spoils me, though, I should do something before I get what I wanted, but still a condo is still a condo, much less on my favorite Resorts company! Wooo!

"so what should I do?" I asked happily I doubt Uncle will feed me to the lions or let me eat cockroaches in exchange for a condo, so I expect something challenging.

"well I want you to be mean to Atemu's Disciplinarian" he sataed plainly.

"oh okay is that it-wait WHAT?! That's—"

"uhh uhh Mana we already made a deal, so you have to do it or else good bye Imperial Desires" I pouted dismissively, I didn't expect the favor, or its just because I am so excited, either ways, there's no getting back.

"yes, but why? I mean that person didn't do anything to me, I cant be mean to him"

"well yes, but Atemu it seems that Yugi has done some changes to him, he's starting to be responsible now, and he seems to protect him somehow, or he's starting to… nah its too early to say that, but I want to make sure, I want to know how much Atemu can last, besides you'll just act" he explained, I think its crazy.

"Yah but, I don't really get it" I answered honestly.

"I know but you'll see it yourself when you meet them" there is really something on the way Uncle speaks I don't know, is he happy? Worried? Waaahh I really cant understand old people, but I am curious on this Yugi person, hmmm…indeed it is challenging so I accepted it, I want to know how much Atemu has changed now, and my condo is waiting he-he

"so how do I do it?" I asked, well of course I need Uncles backup here. xD

"I approved a request from Atemu and Yugi, it's a swimming party with their friends I'll buy you the plane tickets Im sure your Passport and Visa ready?" a pool part with a lot of people? COOL!

"that's great so when do I leave? I should pack"

"On Friday, I'll take care of everything as soon as you arrive, I've already discussed this to your parents and they agreed on one condition…" oh no they don't say…

"what—what is that?" I asked, I have a hunch and I'm hoping I'm wrong.

"Mahado will come with you," hunch correct, oh maaan.

"ooohhhhh I knew it" I said surrendering I cant do anything about it anyway.

…

So you see? Uncle is scary, especially when he wants to test something just like this but, honestly I think he is getting the answer he wanted and he is happy about that, and on my stay here, I understand what Uncle wants to prove, it seems Atemu change a lot, the question is how much he would last, but I bet its gonna be far, coz right now? Atemu is sprinting on his way home, and personally I think he's falling for Yugi, I hope they'll end up together! ñ_ñv

**Me:** uhm so what do you think? This plot just blew up into my mind and I think its gonna be cute, I hope so, and I just want to clear Mana's name coz I have another antagonist on my mind and its not Mana. Please do leave a review, it'll be always appreciated.

**xXXXXXXx**

Kinns ñ_ñv


	17. Chapter 17: HUH?

**Me: **hi there so this is the second Chapter I said that I'll be posting in a day, hahha obviously it is the next chapter, Im kinda inspired by Taylor Swift this day, so if odds are with me, I'll be able to post the next chapter in the span of vacation, but If I don't, I'll make sure to make the next chapter posted by the 1st or second week of January, I'll do my best and next chapter will be the week vacation in Hawaii, I'm not from Hawaii, but I'll do my best to make the vacation awesome! I think it may cover two to three Chapters Hehehe. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! By any means.**

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 17: Crazy Little thing called HUH?**

**Atemu's POV**

I was running as fast as I can, I know it is silly to check if Yugi will be going back here in my house coz I know he will, but I really want to know, there's something at the back of my mind that says that there is a possibility of him leaving me because of the events that happened, and because I panicked the moment I realized that possibility I forgot I have my car.

"YUGI!" I screamed as soon as I entered the house.

"YUgi?!" no one is in the living room,

"Yugi?" no sign in the kitchen, and I went at the back of the house, CR, and then I don't think he's anywhere in the house so with a shaky hesitant hands I knocked at the door, after a few minutes of banging the door I decided to peek on it.

"uhm—Yugi?" I called when I opened the room, still no ones here, I went to the cabinets to check his clothes, I slowly opened the closet door and my eyes went wide when I saw that his clothes were all gone, does this mean? No it cant be, so grabbing another car key, I went to my other car, it really comes in handy to have two cars.

I was muttering curses to my self while driving along the city, hoping to see my midget. Is he that mad? Will he quit his job? No no he cant, maybe he's just cooling his mind off.

It was already eight in the evening and still I cant find him, I went to the mall, the park even went back to school in hopes of he might have forgotten something that's why he's not in the house yet, but he's not there, I tried his friends house but they are not there, their parents told me that they'll be in a trip, I have a gut feeling that Yugi might be with them, but I know he wont leave without my permission or…wait! Right! I have to call Dad he might knew something, so I made my way to a drive thru I am hungry anyway and dialed my Dad's number.

"Dad!" I greeted loudly.

"_what?! Do you really have to scream?" _

"well, I'll get this straight, this is serious" I warned because if I don't this conversation will last for an hour.

"_what is it? Did something happened?"_ he answered with a hint of concern.

"Did Yugi go to you? do you know where he is now?" I asked, I have to know its getting late he might be in danger or something. That clumsy midget. There was a pause in the other line, and I am getting anxious and irritated, then I heard someone chuckled, and I think its dad, is he talking to someone.

"Dad?!" I tried to call his attention, he cleared his throat before I heard his answer.

"_Yes yes son I heard you, sorry but I do not know where he is, though I saw him earlier outside his school, I think he's walking back to your house but it seems that he is sad? Well he's preoccupied by something, I don't know, did something happened there?" _I paused for a while as Dad's answer sinks in my mind, Yugi is sad, and I am the cause of it.

"_Son? Atemu?"_ I heard him mutter,

"nothing, everything's fine, thanks I have to go" I feel like my energy draining I have to find him, I have to apologize, I closed my eyes for a while, and went to the place I know that Yugi might be in.

**Yugi's POV**

This is great the whole gang is in our house they decided to spend the night here so that tomorrow we will go to Hawaii together and right now we are having a movie marathon! I should remember to thank Atemu's father again its really GREAT! Speaking of Atemu I wonder if he knew that I'll be taking the week off since I do not have the time to speak to him coz his dad dropped me on my Jii-chans house. Well anyway I doubt he'll care we're not talking to each other anyway, plus Mana is there to stay with him they can do whatever they want.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We were laughing tremendously at the movie we are watching 51'st Date, it's a bit of over reacting but the reason why we end up laughing in hysterics is that Joey and Tristan mimicked the scene were the leading man acted that he's been kidnapped and that is Tristan and Joey is acting like Drew I swear joey's trying hard female voice is such a bomber! If Seto only can see this! xDD

"Yugi! Yugi! Come on come here will yah! Save me save me! I'm kidnapped!" that's Tristan still trying to act like the leading man in the movie.

"Haha oh no I wont but if you really want to be saved do you want me to call Otogi?" I answered in a grin he blushed and we teased him more.

"YYYYIIIIEEEEE! Otogi Otogi save me!" Joey teased and we all laughed again poor Tristan, are snickering was abruptly stopped when someone entered the room unexpectedly.

"Yugi!" Atemu was there panting and all sweaty.

"P-p-please, come-*breath* back to *breath* house-*I'm-*breath* sorry" he said in pants, whats with him? And whats he's sorry for?

"what do you mean?" I asked in surprise.

"sorry that I said such harsh words on you, I don't mean it, Im just, Im just mad at that time, I'm sorry just go back to the house please" he pleaded his hands on his heart, his still catching his breath. I do not know what to say coz I never expected his words.

"son, here drink this" Jii-chan offered a glass of water, as he led Atemu to a sofa.

"hey" I started, Jii-chan led the gang to the kitchen so that left me and Atemu on the living room.

"Yugi I'm really sorry" he said in a sincere tone, I think I knew what his father is pointing out when he said that Atemu cant take it. ñ_ñ

"its okay, don't worry" I reassured him.

"please come back to the house, don't leave me"

"leave you?" I asked in surprise.

"yes, you'll quit your job right? you even packed your things" now I get it! His dad planned everything; he wants Atemu to think that I quitted the job! Haha and that's why he is so guilty now.

"I am not leaving I am just having a vacation, I mean we" his eyes widen in surprise, and he looked quickly at his side and is he? Is he blushing? So cute!

"uhmm—" he started awkwardly, I do not know this side of him.

"what?" I asked in a smile,

"how long is your vacation? Well we still have school?" he asked in full curiosity.

"Your dad arranged everything he said the Principal know about this" Atemu scratched the back of his head, and I heard him mutter "crazy father" it was cute actually, he looks like a kid that wants a candy but his father hides it.

"where are you going?" he asked again.

"Hawaii, for a week, the whole gang and Jii-chan is joining"

"I see—Is it okay if I—" he was cut off when Grandps went in with some cookies and an envelope in his hand.

"Jii-chan" Atemu greeted, but hey! When did he started calling him that.

"here, this is for you son" grandps handed him the envelope and as he opens it I also peeked on it he-he-he!

"wow"

"wow" we looked at each other and laughed in chorus.

"I'm going to Hawaii too! Cool" he exclaimed.

"as well as your Friends Atemu?" we all looked at Jii-chan as he announced that, Joey blushed,and Atemu scowled.

"you mean my three psycho friends" Jii-chan chuckled, before answering.

"whatever you may call them, and please if you may, you can stay here all night, if you want to join our little party?" Atemu looked at me as if asking for my permission, and I smiled as I nod at him.

"I'm in!" and we all cheered as he announced it.

"great! Its settled then, we will go together tomorrow so how about muffins?" then all of us cheered again! Me, Jii-chan, the whole gang, and Atemu's friends specially Atemu, on an early vacation?! This is just so amazing! xD

**xXXXXXXx**

**Me: **Hi! There! I hope you did enjoy the two chapters as much as I enjoyed writing it, still sorry if there are errors, crazy hand xD please do leave a review, I do appreciate it, and Thank you so much for the reviewers, I cant mention or I cant thank you here in the story, so I'll reply as a Pm, thank you seriously, you all make me happy as well as for all those who read and favored! Thank you MUCH MUCH MUCH, I'll try my best to update on the vacation, but as I've said if It is not possible I'll update on January! See you again next chapter that I'll call OUR SONG told yah I am inspired by Taylor, please do leave a review! Thank you! Happy Holidays! Advance Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year! I believe the world wont end in the 21'st so see yah next year? Ja-ne.

Greetings from: Kinns ñ_ñv Happy Holidays


	18. Chapter 18: Different Destination

**Me: **hello everyone! So here I am posting a chapter before the year ends! Hahha been busy, really T_T and school will be starting on the 3rd of January, and that's pretty early, however the fact that the world didn't end on the 21st of December 2012 is enough to make everyone happy right? hope every one of us will be having a blessed year ahead, just an early greeting, so now lets start shall we? Sorry for uplating by the way. T.T

**My Disciplinarian: **

**Chapter 18: The Heart Shaped Island**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh as well as the island, neither the private plane.

**Now Playing: Our Song – Taylor Swift**

**Yugi's POV**

"Oh geez! Oh Geez! Oh Geez!" Atemu keep on muttering as he paced back in fort in the living room, scratching the back of his head in the process.

"Yo Atemu if you wont stop you'll create a hole there!" Joey said before stuffing a toast in his mouth.

"yeah sure he will, but I am sure he can afford to repair it." Honda commented while eating his share of toast.

"Joey! Honda! Just finish your food, Atemu has a big problem you know, Tea cut in before they made another comment.

"Calm down, Atemu I'm sure we can figure out something, or something might come up, that can solve this situation" I tried to comfort him, giving a nervous sincere smile. Its not his fault really I mean we were having a fun last night that we forgot that Atemu's things are still in his house, so he don't have anything and the service car will be here in 30 minutes, not enough time to run a trip to his house to pack his things otherwise we will miss the flight.

"how can I calm down Yugi I even forgot my credit card, I cant buy things there" he complained pouting though I don't think he's aware he is pouting.

"now now, just sit back here and relax," Joey said as he pull down Atemu to sit on the sofa.

"How can I calm—"

"we'll figure out something kay?" Tea reassured him, I find it amusing how everyone is comfortable in Atemu's presence and vice versa, it seems that we are one big happy family, and besides they are all aware ofmy feelings for Atemu, I am just worried about Mana, I haven't heard anything about her since that night, and Atem refuse to say anything, I don't really want to have an argument with her, and if by any chance he would fall for her I am aware that I shouldn't have anything against it. My thought was interrupted by the sudden ring of the doorbell.

*ding dong*

"I'll take it" I ran to the door to see who would be the early visitor, I was surprised to see Seto, Marik and Bakura with their traveling bag, and an extra traveling bag and a bag pack. And they look alluring on their summer wear.

"will you let us in? or you'll just stare at us?" Seto asked in a smirk, I answered with a nervous chuckle as I lead them to the living room, where everyone is waiting and a pouting Atemu is still slumping on the sofa.

"oh I thought we will meet up at the airport, what brings you here sons?" jii-chan asked as offered them a sit.

"Jii-chaaaann! We missed you!" MArik and Bakura purred as they hugged my grandpa which grandps returned by ruffling teir hair, Kaiba just rolled his eyes at the scene.

"that was the first plan, but I received a call at 2'oclock in the morning courtesy of uncle, saying that his beloved son forgot, to pack his things." Seto answered tossing Atemu a black backpack.

"that contains your, wallet, drivers license, passport, visa, credit cards, facial wash, tooth paste, tooth brush. Blah blah blah" the tall brunette enumerated while counting on his finger.

"Your such an angel Cousin!" Atemu cheered, grinning as he check the things on his bag and travel bag. A few minutes passed and the service car arrived that gives us the ride to the airport, everyone is exited, especially Honda, Joey, Bakura and Marik, who keeps on talking and talking that Seto Kaiba threatened them if they wont shut up.

"first time in Hawaii little one?" Atemu asked as he walked beside me guiding me as we board the private plane.

"uhmm—yeah" I answered nervously, this too is my first time to board a plane.

"is there a problem? You look pale are you sick?" he asked putting the back of his hand on my forehead.

"yeah I'm fine, its just—" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"its my first time to ride a plane" I answered shyly, and he gave a heart full chuckle, I sent him an icy glare, and I think it failed, coz he chuckled even more.

"I don't see anything funny" I plainly stated, he messed my hair and lead me to a seat.

"go on take the window side" he offered and I took it, setting myself comfortable, I didn't expect that he would sit beside me. When I look at him with curiosity he grinned at me, a play full one to be exact, and I rolled my eyes in return, I turned my head to gaze around, as expected the foursome excited was together, playing something that I cannot see. Seto, Anzu, and Jii-chan is on the other side, and I think they are getting to know each other better.

When the plane started moving I grip at Atemu's hand out of nervousness, I was surprised when the plane started shaking.

"its okay little one, the plane is just taking off it'll be fine in a few minutes, trust me" Atemu reassured me, while brushing the back of my hand. I calmed down when the plane stopped shaking and started to be stable. It was a few minutes after when I felt pressure on my right shoulder, when I turned my head, I saw Atemu leaning on me, I adjusted myself so that he can be much comfortable, I blushed when I realized that I was still holding his hand, I tried to pull it back but, he gripped it back and intertwined our fingers, then again I tried to pull it back but he's holding it too tight, I sighed with a smile, I cant help it, my crush is here beside me, leaning on me, with our hands joined, what more can I ask?

What more can I ask? Yeah right, I wish I can have a relationship with him, but yet I cannot expect much, nor assume, that he'll be able to return back my feelings, I mean, he knew that I have feelings for him, but he never opened the idea, he may have pleaded for me to come back to his home, but that doesn't mean he loves me back, he might just don't want to lose a friend, I'd do the same if anyone from the gang will leave. And this little position of us here? he's just asleep no explanation there he's a cuddly sleeper. God please do give me a sign that there might be a chance, that Atemu might love me back.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, I look out of the window only to gasp at the scene before me. Is this the sign already? I smiled at the thought, and started shaking Atemu awake.

"what is it little one?" he asked still sleepy, I cannot hold back the chuckle on how cute he look when he's still groggy.

"is this Hawaii? Look, but as far as I can remember Hawaii is not a heart shaped Island?" I stated in a questioning curious tone, he seems to be jerked awake by my question coz his groggy eyes sparkled in attention, and he really looks hot when he raised his eyebrows.

"heart shape island?" he asked again and I nod, he suddenly moved to look at the window, pinning me down in the process, I was now face to face with his well built chest (of course not really face to face he still wore a shirt ñ_ñ) I can now fully smell his perfume that adds to his attractiveness, and I can feel his abs, oh gosh, someone help me before I bite this lovely creature. My drooling was interrupted when he moved back to his seat much to my disappointment (scratch that) and he looked at me with that saccharine smile of his.

"I guess, Dad lied when he said we will be in Hawaii" it is now my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"little one, we're on Fiji, in the Tavarua island resort to be exact" and he grinned before adding, "Dad's really full of surprises"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: **I hope you like this bridge Chapter, oh as an FYI **Tavarua** Island do exist its on Fiji along with its amazing heart shaped Island, amazing it really is, I was thinking of Hawaii, as an original place but, a bright idea came up to me and remind me of this Island that someday I wish to go T^T so might as well let the love bloom there neh? (of course for Yugi and Atemu) so hope to see you next year, reviews will always be appreciated thank you for the support, have a blessed year ahead everyone, and Advance HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Greetings from yours truly, love lots!

Kinns ñ_ñv


	19. Chapter 19: Hotels,cabins and Pretty CEO

**Me**: hello! I feel like updating before class starts so, here it is I hope you would like this one. You will meet another character here, and I should say her name then cause I will be borrowing her name and looks, she is **Wilhelmina Carmel from Shakugan no Shana **I really like her so I'll be borrowing her for sometime, plus IMPERIAL DESIRE is my concept, that is the company I am using at a story that is pending on my drive. Haha so let's get in on.

**oh another note, Seriously last night I was like panicking coz I cant log in to my account its good thing it already worked this morning wew! hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! and Wilhelmina Carmel.**

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 19: Hotel, Cabin and Pretty CEO**

**Yugi's POV **

As the plane lands everyone is eager to get out for the sole reason of excitement, we all get hyped when a female voice spoke up, and announced that we will be landing in a few minutes, Atemu and I were about to announce that we will be having a different destination but she broadcasted that we will be landing on Tavarua Island rather than Hawaii before we can even speak, everyone cheered and the plane get noisy again much to Seto's annoyance, but you can see in his eyes that he too is amused he just don't like the idea of being showy, same with Atemu, poker faced cousins. -_-

"you're idling little one" I was shaken up when I heard Atemu's deep voice, I chuckled and followed him out of the airport, and to the limo that was waiting with the whole gang inside.

"what took you so long?" Joey demanded crossing his arms.

"its not that long it was only about a minute you know" Seto answered for us.

"Im not asking you money bags" Seto snorted at the snide remark that my friend threw at him, he just smirked and answered…

"I do not care if you are not asking me, but I'll make sure you will be my slave before this trip ends mutt"

"wha—what? Not in your loudest dream Kaiba" he was about to threw a punch into but Honda and Bakura managed to hold him back. Good thing this limo is spacious.

"uhmm—Atem where will we stay for the week" I asked Atemu who was laughing at the little commotion in the car, as he heard my question, he leaned back and think for a while, I patiently waited for his answer, and after a few seconds he finally answered.

"honestly Yugi, hmm-I don't know"….

"I forgot to ask the chauffeur about our destination" I cannot help to chuckle when I looked at Atemu and saw him grinning at me and holding his hand in a piece sign. Seriously whats with him?

The limo put into stop in front of a big hotel, we all look in awe as the building held elegance yet a homey ambiance.

"this hotel is incredible" I commented as I look around.

"yeah it is indeed, no doubt Imperial Desire is leading on the resorts and hotel business" I heard Atemu complimented. As I stare at him I cannot miss out how he act so elegant naturally, even in a vacation clothes, he really has the attitude of a well respected man, I wonder if he will ever look at me not as his Disciplinarian but as a lover maybe, I always has this feeling that someone like him will never be a match with someone like me, I am sure that many men and woman would kill to be his partner in life, and many parents of well-known businesses will fight just to have a chance for their daughters to be his fiancé, and just like them here I am, wishing he would be mine someday. I sighed maybe he is right, I am watching too much T.V. My mind was pulled back in reality when a hand waved at me.

"Yugi are you alright?" worried cerulean eyes was gazing intently at me.

"yes of course I am, why?" I asked sheepishly.

"well, you've been idling again? Sure you're okay?" Tea asked again, putting her hands on his waist.

"yes yes of course." I answered in a wide smile, she was about to say something again, when Seto said something that took our attention, though we don't really have a thing for it.

"so Atemu I heard uncle was eager to close a deal with Imperial Desires, has he succeeded yet?" the tall brunette asked, see we don't know anything about the business but its just interesting? (alright I admit it, I used it as an excuse to ditch Tea's no ending question).

"well, all I knew is that he's nearly getting into it, maybe a few meetings more and we'll win the deal." Atemu answered I a knowing look.

"if it wasn't Uncle, I would have, have my claws into it." Seto sneered.

"well the Aknamkamon corp. should get the deal since Atemu is the one who is working at it." My eyes widen in bewilderment when Bakura stated that, geez, he's closing a deal even we were still studying is he-oh—I forgot Seto is running Kaiba corp. too, I shouldn't be surprised if Atem is dealing of this sorts.

"that was unexpected Yug." Honda said and I very well knew what he's saying.

"Indeed" is my short answer. A few moments later, a tall, sexy beautiful woman, with short pink hair, a fascinating and gorgeous pinkish eye, who wears a simple white dress and violet ribbon to grace her slim waist, approached us, along with her I think assistant.

"now that's hot" Joey and Honda said in chorus, and Tea whacked them in the head.

"good morning Atemu, I am glad that you are here, I hope you have a good trip" the woman greeted, her voice so melodic.

"Yes a great one to be exact, its nice to see you again, Carmel-san" Atemu greeted back, and they shook hands. The woman turned her attention to us and smiled.

"would you mind introducing me to your friends? Well it is the first time I saw them I believe. Seto, Marik Bakura it is nice to see you again" Seto greeted her back politely, while Bakura and Marik are more casual, asking her in the process if she finally found a boyfriend. Which gained them a whack from Seto and Atemu.

"now now, time for Introductions, Carmel-san, this is Yugi, my disciplinarian…" he paused when Carmel-san as I heard right chuckled, and Atemu sent her a glare but not enough to freeze someone.

"my apologies, but I assume this is your fathers doing" Atemu rolled his eyes heavenward before answering a yes.

"I see, please go on, I'd like to know everyone" she sad as she composed her self again.

"alright, this is Jii-chan, Solomon Mutou you can see the resemblance, he's Yugi's grandfather"

"It's a pleasure meeting you sir" she greeted and offered her hand and Jii-chan accepted it.

"It is an honor Carmel-sama" Jii-chan answered.

"now, this is Honda and Joey Yugi's male bestfriends" as soon as Atemu said that this two friend of mine take the opportunity of introducing themselves—exaggeratingly -_-

"and lastly, this is Tea Gardner, Yugi's female bestfriend"

"hi, looking at your stance are you a dancer?" Carmel-san asked in amused tone, and Tea blushed in return, it is comforting that this woman is so welcoming.

"uhm-yes I am, it is a pleasure to meet you" Tea, greeted.

"need not to be ashamed I am doing ballet, and I hope we can hang around sometimes, boys—" she looked at the guys around her before continuing.

"boys are really disappointing on dancing especially this four" she pointed at Atemu, Seto, Baukra and Marik who snorted. And we laughed at them.

"and indeed it is an honor to meet you all." she finished.

"and guys this Wilhelmina Carmel, the CEO of Mendoza group of Companies, who owns Imperial Desire. And hopefully my new business partner" Atemu introduced we all gasped, I didn't expect that she's the owner, she's too welcoming and friendly and undeniably a beauty.

"more brides Atem, more bribes and I'll be yours" she chanted, in a loving tone, I felt a sting in my heart at the statement, its just, its just,I dunno, I think Im jelous, hate the feeling, why am I having negative thoughts anyway? This vacation is meant to be a happy one.

"So now that the introductions are over, I shall personally assist you to your cabins." She announced, well she said cabins? We wont stay in this grand hotel? But but why? T^T

…

We arrive into a two cabins, as Carmel-san implies it, that is a few meters away, it is good and simple and it matches the beach that was facing us, this is really an awesome place, however, the hotel looks so pretty.

"so this is where you Atemu, Seto, Marik and Bakura will stay" she said to the four handing them keys.

"and hmmm, would you want to stay in my cabin Ms. Gardner?" she asked smiling. Tea abruptly, swayed her head in a no, and Carmel-sama gave her a confused look.

"no, im sorry but I think it'll be too much, I'll be fine with Yugi, they are no harm in anyway." Tea reasoned out.

"yes we are not a threat, and wont even try, we love our dear life" Joey mockingly stated, and Tea stepped onto his foot. Carmel-san chuckled, which caused them to stop.

"alright, very well, you all are amusing, a hyper group I must say, I hope all of you will enjoy your stay here" she said, I think she'll be leaving us now, since, she's handing us keys.

"I must leave, I have a meeting in two hours"

"oh, sorry for holding you too long, thank you for assisting us, its really a pleasure meeting you Carmel-sama" I apologized in reflex, she chuckled again and winked at me.

"it is fine, and please you can use san instead of sama, or you can call me on my first name" she said reassuringly, I wonder why she's still single, I bet my hair to be cut if not one man will try to win her heart.

"ohh-uhmm-okay, Carmel-san" I nervously said, I noticed her, staring at me as if she was analyzing every inch of me, I made a confused look, and then she winked again.

"so modest, it is nice finally meeting you Yugi-kun, somehow I think I already knew, what you did to change him, interesting I'd like to know you more" she muttered,

"uhmm pardon?" I asked in puzzlement.

"never mind it, I must go, enjoy everyone" she announced and made her exit. What's with her? And what does she mean by, she knew what I did to change him, is she referring to Atemu? So with a perplexed mind, I followed friends as they already went inside to the cabin. And for the second time I gasp in awe as soon as I entered the extravagant room, is this just a cabin? Or is it a villa the house was nicely decorated in simple yet elegant, I mean elegant as in ELEGANT style, I think that this is their most priced suites. With three bedrooms, a large living room, a well furnished kitchen and a cozy pool area at the second floor. I want to live here. and oh did I say something that I want the hotel? Coz if I did please do scratch that.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Me: **yey! Yey! So that includes chapter 19, it seems that I miscalculated the flow of this vacation I think it'll run 4-5 chapters including this and the previous one, since ideas are popping out of my mind like mushroom, but I am making sure that it wont be a mushy one, ha-ha! I hope everyone has a good start this year? And I am making the most of my vacation since on Saturday it'll be classes day T^T and I am so enthusiastic right now, really -_-' uhmm—he-he review! I'd like to hear it from you, I'd like to know how my story is going thus far, and every review is well appreciated promise! With all my heart! So see yah next chapter, kay?. xD

Kinns ñ_ñv


	20. Chapter 20: Chasing Cars

**Me: **so here is my offering of the 2oth chapter, I was so in love with this idea that I devoted this night to finish it, I hope you will all like and love it as much as I do, he-he I just cant get over it.

**Yugi and Yami:** Haruka stop giggling!

**Me:** sheeessh! I want to and you cant stop me hahha, so no more waiting here is chapter 2o and actors cue! And your on! Oh and the song you'll meet there is Chasing Cars by snow patrol if by any chance you don't know the song search it! Its awesome!

oh, and I got into this authentication trouble again, I should have posted it yesterday, but yeah so... hahaha I should say that you listen to the song Chasing Cars so to know what I am babbling about.. hahaha then again without further ado lets start the fic shall we?

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 20: Chasing Cars**

**Yugi's POV **

It is now our second day at the island, nothing exceptionally happened last night since we are all drained out by tremendous laughing, eating plus a bit of jetlag so we all slept early last night. I and Jii-chan are in the same room, Honda and Joey on the other and Tea on the room beside ours. The morning passed by peacefully and we all decided to play on the beach. Tea wears her light blue two piece swimsuit that has some flower on it. Joey wears a Red beach trunks that has some orange flames on it, (which reminds me of his favorite card, Flaming Swordsman) Honda in his green beach trunks, and as for me, well...I'm in a simple violet beach trunk that has some prints on it. Since we are the one who arrived first we opened a huge beach umbrella laid some blankets, and placed sandwiches that we made earlier and some drinks too. I glanced on Atemu's cabin, somehow I feel bothered, I don't know if Tea was right last night when she said that I was jealous.

_*flashback* _

"_what was that deep sigh all about?" I heard Tea's voice just right behind me that caused me yelp._

"_uhh-Tea—wha—what are you doing here? shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked her, in a shaky voice, I was just standing at the balcony, thinking of something, but I forgot what I am thinking because Tea surprised me, I thought I lost my soul there._

"_I should be asking you the same, I was thirsty, so I went here to get water, but I saw you standing here, something on your mind?" she explained as she seats on the chair and placed a glass of water on the table beside it, she tapped the other chair so I went to seat behind her._

"_nothing, really" she gave me a stern look, and I flinched, then she crossed her arms still looking at me._

"_I know you Yugi, spill it or do I have to torture you?" I gulp at her tone and wished that my brain will retrieve whatever thoughts I was thinking a few moments ago, I made a nervous chuckle before I scratch the back of my head._

"_I—uhh I forgot" was my shaky honest answer. I think she believed me because she dropped that stern look so I exhaled to relax myself only to choke when she threw another question._

"_was it Atemu?" I continued to cough and as soon as I recover it hits me, I was really thinking of Atemu._

"_yes" I answered and looked away._

"_well, the two of you are in good terms right?" she asked but It is not a question._

"_yes but I—"_

"_you're jealous?" she finished. I looked at her and she sighed._

"_you don't have to deny, when you tell us about Mana I knew, you are jealous of her, because of her relationship with Atem, and I saw your reaction when he and Carmel-san talked like they knew each other for years which is a probability" she explained, I let the information to sink in to me, and when it did I shook my head. She sighed again._

"_You know, you have to talk to him sometime."_

_*end flashback* _

I sighed at the thought, how can I talk to him about it? Grab him somewhere alone then force him to talk? I doubt I'll be able to do that he's way too strong than I am. I bowed and sighed again. I saw shadow approach me, and when I looked up, a pair of amused crimson eyes greeted me, my mind was still floating so mindlessly I poked the cheeks of the owner, and pull it, so soft x3

"hey hey! oow! Stop it!" I stopped when I recognized the voice I blink and saw Atemu caressing his soft cheeks.

"whats with you?" he said in a hurt mocking tone.

"Im sorry, my mind was flying and I find your cheeks cute and soft so, I cant help my self he-he-he" I answered innocently.

"sometimes Yugi, you're giving me the creeps" I chuckled again, he sat comfortingly beside me, and started eating a sandwich, his gaze is on the beach where, Tea, Joey, Honda, Seto, Marik and Bakura, where playing. Well Jii-chan he's near the waters laughing at how pathetic they look trying to drown each other but failing, I'm glad he's enjoying the vacation.

"Yugi?" I looked up to see Atem's face with a worried expression, I abruptly shook my head.

"No no I'm fine I'm just glad, and savoring the moment" I heard a satisfying hum from him. The gang was now approaching us, Joey on the lead and as soon as he made contact, he stuffed foods in his mouth.

"slow down mutt, we wont run out of food" Seto said amused.

"shut up money bags, I want to eat, I'm hungry" Joey answered. We were all having a nice chit chat, when a familiar voice called us. We all looked behind to see Carmel-san wearing a pinkish white two piece swimsuit that was topped by a white see-through beach dress and carrying a picnic basket smiling sweetly at us.

"CARMEL-SAN!" Marik and Bakura greeted as they ran to take her picnic basket and escorted her to our little group.

"Hi may I join in?" she greeted.

"sure" is our chorused answer.

"Wilhelmina what brings you here? its not like you joining your customers on their vacation" Atemu said grinning, she chuckled elegantly before answering.

"Indeed it is not my type, but aren't you my future business partner? I don't think it is nice if you let your partner unattended hmm? Besides, I hope you can all consider me your new found friend." She said honestly, I don't know why I am jealous of her, she looks a good woman, and she definitely has her manners. But I learned looks can be deceiving the Mana way.

"where's Tiamat?" Seto asked.

"I give her the day off, miss her?"

"nah, I'll just try my luck in stealing her, I'd trade my assistant for her"

"that wont do, you wont ever steal her" Carmel-san countered.

"so you're alone?" Atemu asked again.

"no, actually I'm waiting for someone" she responded coolly.

"who might that be? Boyfriend? Do we know him?" Atem asked in a suspicious tone, pfft why would he care? So what if she has a boyfriend?

"it's a she, so definitely she's not my boyfriend, not even my girlfriend, and yes you all know her, though the four of you knew her very well" she answered pointing at the "F4" (as I put it he-he) at her last answer, but then I have a hunch, if we all know her, but the four knew her very well, well you don't say…

"there she is" Carmel-san pointed, and we looked at the direction she was pointing, Joey almost spurted the food in his mouth to Seto, only if the latter hadn't put his hand to block the food in the right time.

"M-mana? "I murmured, oh no a few minutes ago I was having a fun day and now? I don't know what to feel. Well to describe first she was wearing a cute pink and blue swimsuit, but she was wearing a little skirt too with the same color, too little that it only serves as a design. (a/n: I sucked at describing but I hope you get what I mean, alrighty! haha)

"hey you all are meanie! You didn't wait for me! You all leave me in Japan! How could you!" she complained putting her both hands on her waist.

"we didn't know you were coming what are you doing here anyway?" Atemu said and Mana mocked at him before seating next to Carmel-san.

"vacationing duh?! You won't expect me to sit on that boring classroom for a week, while you all are having a great vacation" she responded with that bored tone, she looked at me, and smiled sheepishly, and I returned a curt smile. We were just literally staring at each other, and I can feel, the tense, because everyone grew silent and I can feel everyone's gaze at us.

"uhh—hmm—shall—we—uhh-restore the party?" Carmel-san spoke up, finally someone has broken the tension. And it seems that everyone was back to their senses and tried not to act as awkwardly as they can.

It is now five in the afternoon, and everyone was still as energetic as we are some hours ago, I was now sitting on the blanket resting after we played tag-of-war, Team, Atemu won, it was a crazy match since everyone is not willing to give up, I chuckled at the memory of the losing team which was consist of, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Honda, and Mana, dancing in Hula. The thought was interrupted when I felt someone poke me at the back, I saw Mana smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"can we talk?" she asked, and I nodded, maybe it's the right time to settle things up. We walked and walked until we reached the forest and out of everyone's sight, I was a bit scared, coz it is now just us, and the sun is now setting, will she try to kill me here? no it was too absurd, I think she felt that I am feeling uneasy coz she turned to me and smiled.

"do not worry I wont do anything to you, I just want us to be alone" she reassured me, I relax at that since I believe that she was saying the truth, besides if she tries to do anything I can scream. She has her head down and fidgeting her feet on the sand, I think she was tensed too?

"what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I saw her shoulder raised at the sudden question.

"I uhhmm-" she started and waited patiently, after a few minutes she inhaled and exhaled loudly and looked at me in the eyes, which surprised me, a determined look was on her face.

"I'm sorry about what I did back then, I really don't mean to hurt you, nor Atem, It was uncle's doing he bribed me, to test you, and a test of patience is all I thought at the moment I tested you if you really have the patience to stand in Atemu's presence, and you will take care of him for who he is not because you know how loaded he is, and I want to know if you really love him being a simple person not being a celebrity or a big personality you know, he's so intelligent, he's rich, he's popular, he's handsome, he's gorgeous and of course he's hot, and you know how many people would kill just to be in your place, and I just want to protect him I don't to see him hurt by someone, he don't deserve it." She explained without even pausing, all I could reply was an "oh" because my brain is still absorbing what she said, and by the time it does, I smiled, a grateful one, she looked at me perplex.

"It is fine, apology accepted" I reassured her, so it was planned after all, was Atemu's father bored? I never thought he still has time to plan such things, I bet he was too busy with all their business.

"you're not mad?" she asked I shook my head.

"no, you said you don't mean it anyway, but I would be lying if I will say that I am not hurt," she nodded and murmured another sorry.

"Its alright, but may I ask you something?" I was really wondering so I have to ask her.

"sure what is it?" was her reply.

"you—you don't love Atemu? I mean you don't like him like, you want to be his wife someday?" she was surprised by the question, then suddenly her faced turned to a confused one then suddenly she burst out laughing.

"are—are—are you-*laughs* kidding-*laughs* me?-*laughs" she said between hysterics, it is now my turn to look confused I let her laugh until she regained composure and cough for a second.

"Im sorry, but are you serious? Me? In love with Atemu? Oh geez! as if it would happen I'll shave my hair if that happens, and I bet he will too" she answered before laughing again. When I understood her answer, I joined her laughing session and we laughed for I think three minutes, my eyes were in tears because of our seemingly endless laughs, but as soon as we recovered from it I handed my hand to her, she stared at it for a moment then I said…

"Friends?" she smiled widely and took my offered hand.

"Friends!" and we both walk back to the shore, chit chatting. As we arrived Jii-chan is at the balcony, waiting, he smiled when he saw us in good terms and nodded.

"my boy, Mana, go wash up, we will all, have a dinner here outside and set up a bonfire at eight, so go on change" he said to us, Mana hugged him and jii-chan returned it, then she went inside to take a bath.

"hmmm, it seems things are turning out to be fine, don't you think?" he asked and I knew what he's saying.

"yes grandps, I am glad that we and Mana are now friends, she's just a nice sweet girl." I answered honestly.

"I know son I know, she just cant turn down an offer that she really wants." I raised a brow at that.

"how did you know?"

"instinct" jii-chan answered plainly, I was about to ask again when I saw his luggage.

"Jii-chan why did you-?"

"I'll be leaving now my boy,"

"but—why?" I was about to cry, when he threw me a smirk.

"Atemu's father is waiting for me, this type of vacation is for teens, and I and him is old enough for this so we will have our own fun" then his smirk turn to a mischievous smile.

"Jii-chan!" I complained.

"he-he don't worry my boy, I'll be fine, you go enjoy yourself okay? Don't worry bout me, I should be going now, Aknamkamon is waiting for me, I have said my good bye to your friends, I am just waiting for you, I'll see you in the shop all right? enjoy." I kissed jii-chan farewell, and I saw a man in tux tok his luggage, and I am sure it is one of Sr. Aknnamkamon's guard so I am sure Grandps will be fine. So I went to take a bath, and to relax as well.

**XxxxxxX**

The dinner went smoothly, and no awkwardness was felt, since they all knew that I and Mana are now friends, Carmel-san is still with us, she said she took the week off, and it is fine since she's fun to be around with. It was now nine in the evening; it took an hour before the bonfire was lit because of the continuous fight of the four rich best friends (you know who) throwing snide comments on how stupid each of them are for not being able to start a bon fire.

"four handsome, intelligent and popular figures sucks at starting a bon fire, such spoiled kids don't you all think?" Carmel-san teased and we all laughed at it, the four mentioned scowled, and went to their sits.

We chatted for about three hours laughing at the shared memories and teased each other for any funny, or even stupid shameful experiences we got, and now we are here sitting around a bonfire singing, I didn't know Seto, Marik, and Bakura can sing as well as play the guitar, as well as Carmel-san, she got a lovely voice, though it shouldn't be surprising.

"hey Pharoah! You have the greatest voice here right, why don't you sing?" Atemu glared at Marik as he handed him the guitar.

"I don't want to, I cant sing" he replied,

"Shush cousin, we know you can, so don't hide that talent of yours and just sing, so that you can impress Yugi" Atemu glared again more heated this time, then suddenly Mana chanted…

"Atem! Atem! Atem! Atem!" which turned out to be in chorus, Atemu sighed defeatedly, and grabbed the guitar out of Mariks hand.

"alright whatever!" he said then started strumming it.

"_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own"_

he started singing, he has his eyes closed as he sang, I have Goosebumps as I heard his melodic voice indeed he has such great singing voice.

"_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone"_

as he finished that last part, he opened his eyes, and looked directly at me, his crimson eyes glistening with passion, swirling with emotions. And all I can hear is his voice, a feeling that he was offering me this song, he was dedicating it to me, or am I expecting too much?

_"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _

he continued, still he's gaze on me, I have this weird feeling that he meant that line for me, for now, I'll let my hopes up, I smiled at him.

_"I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel" _

I swear I saw blush on his face, he turned his look on the guitar, its like checking if his pushing the right strings but I'd like to think his trying to hide his blush.

_"Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough"_

he finally looked at me, his blonde bangs covering slightly his crimson eyes, makes him look like a rockoustic singer, but I bet if he pursue it, he'll be on top.

_"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life"

now I can feel more emotions, soothing emotions, it feels like I'd spend my life listening to him sing, I feel butterflies on my stomach, it was full of passion, full of love, I cant help but smile, its just, I felt so loved. I hope this feeling would never end.

"_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own"

anyone can see on his eyes that it was swirling with feelings, happiness, love, passion, contentment, and a hint of worry, but why be worried?  
_  
"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life"

as the song's tune turns to be extreme, and how intently Atemu stares at me, I feel like we we're the only one here, him, sitting just right in front of me, gazing on me that pierces not just to the heart but to my soul, his deep melodic voice is the only sound I can hear. At this exact moment its just us.  
_  
"All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see"_

he threw a saccharine smile at me, and I know that my face is now as red as a tomato, but who cares, I'd rather be red, if he'll just continue to make me feel this loved.

_"I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all" _

as he strums slowly, I think the song is about to be finished, I felt a determined and reassuring breeze as he sing it.  
_  
"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

he stopped strumming but he never turned his gaze away from me, and he has this expression on his face, is he? Is he? Is he asking me that line? I smiled heart fully this time and nodded. He smiled in return. I heard everyone clapping and I clapped as well.

"hey Atem, tell me if you'll start recording, I'll be happy to be your manager" Carmel-san said, Atem snorted at the statement then answered.

"I'll pass on that one, I have many fans right now, and I don't want to be sued for seducing every people on the world." He confidently answered.

"aahh so smug, but then if you changed your mind you know my number, so, I should be going and take an earn full rest, goodnight everyone." She said as she walked and waved goodbye. Everyone is also now clearing up the shore, and retreating back to the cabin, I was about to leave as well, but a grip on my hand stopped me.

"Yugi, I want to talk to you" Atemu said as I turned to face him, his eyes, having the same swirl of emotions while he was singing.

**XxxxxxX**

**Me: **eeehhhh…ssooooooo? How did it go? I did my best here! I was driven by emotions hohoho! I hope you like it, please do review, I'd like to hear your opinion, hehehe! Maybe that's all for an authors note I got to sleep its 2 am now, so…

Yugi and Yami: we told you stop giggling!

Me: whatever! Hahaha nighty!

Kinns ñ_ñv


	21. Chapter 21:silly to problematic to mixed

**Me: **hello everyone! Yosh finally I got a spare time, hahaha! I am glad that things are going well with my partners case study, even though its pretty tiring, so here I present to you the 21ist chapter of My disciplinarian, lets start!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! Promise! Cross my heart! ñ_ñv

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 21: Silly to Problematic to mixed feelings**

**Yugi's POV**

"_Yugi, I want to talk to you" Atemu said as I turned to face him, his eyes, having the same swirl of emotions while he was singing._

I looked at him with my face probably blushing I haven't moved on from the mesmerizing moment and now, here he is asking for a talk.

"a-about what?" I asked looking at the ground.

"about—"

"Atemu! Come on you quixotic stud!" Malik cut him off; Atemu frowned and ruffled her hair with a snort.

"Goodnight Yugi, I have to go" I was about to answer but he sped away leaving me with my mouth hanging open and curiosity in my head, what does he want to say.

Days passed so fast and now were our last day here in Tavarua Island, I felt nostalgia hitting me when I remember our fun days here a grand brand new experience everyone has enjoyed, we spend the days laughing, exploring the island, the waters , jet skiing, beach volleyballs, and Carmel-san gave us a tour to her branch of hotels and until now Atemu never opened the topic that was left hanging four nights ago, I sighed at the thought if he's not willing to tell it now, I wont pry, I'll control myself though I don't know how much I can hold my curiosity, I sighed again I looked at the surroundings here I am sitting in the couch at living room of the villa, my friends are playing a video game.

"Its no fair! You cheater!" Joey exclaimed to Honda.

"hey you know I cant cheat you just sucks at motor cycling! Ha-ha!" Honda teased.

"you choose the fastest one, and I cant use the same type, how can I win?!" my blonde friends cried out without any hint of losing to his argument with Honda.

"Oi! You are the one who chose first!"

"well! Yeah that's true! But I doubt you'd win against me in a real race!" I turned my full attention to them coz this getting much more interesting.

"wanna bet?!" Honda taunt.

"alright! Challenge accepted" Joey answered. I knew it! Now the problem is who I should support.

"Tea Yugi! Who's side are you?" Honda asked the two of them glaring at us, I looked at Tea and we have the same troubled look, they are both my friends! How can I choose?

"I'll bet on the mutt" good gracious! Tea and I sighed in relief as Seto butt in, we are safe…for now… I pouted and chuckled, the start of this day is really silly, I wonder what will happen next.

"hmm if that's the case, I'll take…hmmm Honda!" Malik said in a wondering tone.

"I'll think about it first I don't wanna lose you know" Bakura said sitting on the couch.

"how bout you couz?' Seto asked turning to Atemu.

"I'll think about it too" he answered with a smirk.

"alright! So what brings you here?" Tea asked holding a tray of cookies, hey! Wait! When and where did she get that?! I didn't notice her leaving and I never saw those cookies! T.T

"hey where did you hide that?" I asked pouting.

"oh-these, I baked them this early morning, I know you love cookies" she answered smiling and offered me first those cookies. Yey! And she started offering the cookies to everyone, I really love Tea's cooking who ever will be her husband, is going to be extremely lucky. As I am munching my lovely cookies, I noticed Atemu staring at me intently as if he was analyzing me right now, he's pretty spooky and I know that look, he's curious and he's thinking. Now what did I do?!

"to answer your question, we are here to tell you that Carmel-san invites us to a party that will be held in the hotel, and she's really looking forward to seeing us there." Seto replied casually.

"hmm you're cookies are really good, I hope you have spare time, I'd like you to bake some cookies for my little brother Mokuba" he added.

"Of course that wont be a problem." Tea answered happily, Mokuba is all our little brother and he is the exact opposite of Seto, he is so bubbly and energetic and talkative, but he is intelligent too like his brother, hmm now that I thought of it how would it feel like if I had a little brother too?

"what kind of party are we attending?" I asked, I hope its not a formal one coz I never brought a formal wear. x_x

"It's a hmm…it's a formal party" Bakura announced. I felt like a rock just hit my head, how am I able to attend that, from silly the day goes into problematic.

"whats with the formal party" a grumpy voice suddenly spoke, we all jump in surprise as we Mana appeared on the room that she and Tea shared only on her Pj's her hair still messy, hugging a pillow and scratching her eyes.

"what?! You are all noisy you all wake me up and now you won't talk? And can I have a cookie please?" she snapped and turned sweet after taking the tray out of Mariks hand. And much to Seto's annoyance he explained again the invitation because no one answered Mana.

"erm—you see I don't think I can attend" I said in a low tone and bowed my head, I have to apologize to Carmel-san later. T_T

"why?" Atemu asked, my heart suddenly beat loudly as I heard his voice, I even have to control my breath before answering, I think I'm crazy.

"I don't have clothes to wear" I admitted, that's the true reason…

"well you can attend naked" Bakura and Marik answered in chorus *crickets*

-_- Seto

O.o? Joey

o.O? Honda

_ !? Tea

^_^ Mana

O.O plus -_- add a killer dark aura for Atemu

O.O? me! Then suddenly *Pak!* Atemu whacked them Hard in the head as in HARD!

"oow! We we're just suggesting!" Marik reasoned out.

"yeah isnt it a good idea? Besides you want Yu—bbffffff fffff" Bakura never finished his sentence for Atemu forcedly stuck cookies in his mouth, and instead of helping Marik laughed tremendously on the floor.

"I really don't know how we end up being buddies" Seto sighed in exasperation.

"do not worry about it little one, I'll buy you clothes" Atemu suggested but shyness strikes me, and besides I don't have enough money, I know it'll be expensive.

"I—I cant I don't have enough money" I responded waving my hands in front of me.

"Yugi I said I'LL buy you clothes, okay? I'll pay no need to worry" eeh? I was stunned by my own stupidity, I laughed with nervously, but still I cant accept the offer even if its free.

"But—"

"nah-uh-ah no buts, I insist" he cut in "go take a shower we'll be leaving, party starts at eight in the evening" he added, I was still thinking If I'll take the offer, maybe I have to now, Carmel-san is looking forward to our presence and she's been nice to us so she might feel bad if we wont attend, but still…I think I'll just have to make up to Atemu, I'll cook something really good when we got back, right! I'll do that, I noticed him raising an eyebrow to me and I answered a confused look to him, when he stand firmly and putted his both arms on his chest still his brows raised it finally snapped into me, I should be taking a bath now, I was so preoccupied on what to cook as soon as we get back to Japan, so I hurriedly went to the bathroom, to take a shower.

When I finished no one is in the villa, did they all leave me? How long have I been in the shower? I walked until I reached the balcony where a Atemu was leaning on the rails, he look so majestic, its like time runs in a slow motion as the wind blew his hair and how he stares at the ocean so caught in a deep thought, his bangs moving swiftly hitting his shaded eyes, his shirt framing his toned body, his face slowly turning to look at me, he's really handsome no he's really gorgeous even though he is wearing shades I know that beneath those are a pair of hypnotizing eyes, those lips turning into a little smile while he's looking at me. Wait there is something wrong, he's looking at me, and I am staring at him, he is looking at me and I am nearly drooling at him, and he is STARING AT ME!

"like what you see little one?" he asked in a husky voice. I turned my face into the other direction, but too late my face is burning red.

"no, its just like you were thinking so deeply, I—I don't want to disturb you." I partially lied. Is it partial? He-he xD

"whatever you say" he smirked

"where is everyone?" I asked trying to evade the upcoming whatever.

"hmm, they all left shopping, shall we?" he answered and walked outside, I nodded and followed him to the parking lot.

The trip to the department store isn't that long, as we enter the building we headed to the formal wear section, I frowned at the price of the item, why do they have to be expensive?

"try this" Atemu handed me the sixth suit seriously we spend two hours looking for my clothes, well I have chosen some but he said it doesn't fit me, so I let him do the styling, but I should admit he has a good sense of fashion anyway what should I expect? He's nearly perfect, he might be if he don't have that immature attitude of his.

"what do you think?" I twirled in front of him, I am wearing silk silver suit he frowned, and I knew what will happen.

"too flashy" he commented.

"you chose this" I retorted.

"I know and now try this" he handed me another one this time a black suit with white silhouette, when I went out again he frowned, I sighed.

"too common" he said, I was about to say something when he suddenly ran up to the side and pulled out something. I chuckled at the sales lady, and apologize for the wait. When he come back he was holding an amethyst colored suit, it looks so simple without too much design but looks so elegant.

"I think this will be it." He handed me the suit with a wide grin, and of course I took it, I twirled several times at my reflection, it really looks perfect, I exhaled and went out, and as soon as Atemu saw me, his eyes shine in surprise and delight.

"perfect" he stated lovingly, I cant help but blush again.

"we'll take this" he said to the sales lady and she nodded and I went back to the fitting room to change, after some minutes she gave us the already paid suit, and Atemu gave her a big tip for her patience, so we went out of the department store with smiles on our face.

"you didn't but anything for yourself Atemu, " I asked as we drove back to the Villa" he looked at me momentarily before turning back to the road.

"well, I already bought a suit" he answered casually.

"hmp! You're so unfair, you didn't let me see what you would be wearing" I complained, he chuckled before answering.

"I want it to be a surprise, plus won't it be appropriate if I'd appear like a mysterious beauty later?" he said and winked at me. I pouted at his answer and he chuckled once again, before parking the car. He went out smoothly, and helped me carry the paper bags, but his phone rang he smiled on the message but suddenly he looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Yugi, I'm sorry but I have to go, Wilhelmina needed my help, and I cant say no to her now. I'll see you in the party okay?" I nodded, and he ran, but he immediately stopped and ran back to me, he grinned and I looked at him confused, all of the sudden he landed a kiss on my cheeks! My face once again turned hot and I know that I am as red as a tomato. He grinned again and ran, shouting that we will meet at the party. From silly to problematic and now it's a mixed emotions. One thing is for sure, I am looking forward for the party.

XxxxxxX

**Me: **there! I have to end it here! why? Because I am planning something BIG for the next chapter and I want it to have a solo chapter, here's a **Spoiler** this may not be exact words you'll see, but definitely it's the idea…

…_.Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"_be mine"…_

Alrighty! You know what would be the probable title of the next chapter, you know what will happen its obvious but I'll do my best for it to be unique, and romantic as much as I can. Review! Every review is very well appreciated, and loved! xD

Kinns ñ_ñv


	22. Chapter 22:Double Confessions

**Me:** Aha! Hahaha another updated and its pretty long chapter! I hope you'll love this one I really thought of this for a bit long time but sorry for the lame description of place, I really sucks at that part, and for me I love this part haha! So read it now! I suggest you listen to A thousand Years by Cristina perri (please do correct my spelling if im wrong) and Mary's Song by Taylor Swift if you do not now the song x)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 22: Double Confessions**

**Yugi's POV**

"Hey Yug! Ready for tonight?" Joey excitedly greeted me as I entered the villa; he was holding a nice white suit that has ocean blue lining and a pair of white shoes.

"I guess, hmm…what's with blue?" I asked in curiosity, I know blue is not really a big deal but I feel something is going fishy about it (-,)

"well, that money bags chose this for me, he says it suits me well" I knew it! Ha-ha I can be a fortune teller! But wait…

"are you and Seto? Hmm you know?" his eyes grew wide and started blushing.

"he-he hey Yug, I think I like him, but I don't know if it'll bloom, coz you see, he acts like a bastard, there's not even a single sentence he said that doesn't sound sarcastic, he always calls me mutt, and he is sadist and he is-"

"alright alright! I get it, haha, well doesn't that make you look like a pair, you know, the more you hate the more you love" I teased him and he blushed again, but his blush faded and was replaced by an evil grin which made me gulp.

"well, speaking of pair, how are you and Atemu? Wont that serenading moment makes you look like the cutest pair? Huh?" he teased taking a step forward, and that evil grin was still plastered on his face.

"plus—do you even know how you two look like at that moment? Both of you are throwing passionate stares, its like its just you and him! You should have seen your face Yugi! You turned into bright red!" he continued making exaggerated movements. I was feeling really really awkward and thanks to him I am thinking how stupid I looked at the moment. I gulped again.

"alright Joey, that's enough, he's already embarrassed, and don't make that memory a bad and embarrassing one, I bet that serenading scene was his best memory so far, neh Yugi?" Mana butted in, I don't know if I should be thankful that she interrupted Joey, or I should start praying for my dear life. -_-

"so what did you buy?" Oh Gods! Thanks this is the real angel/savior, I am glad that Tea saved me, I smiled sheepishly and rummage at the paper bags and showed them the suit that Atemu bought for me.

"wow! That's perfect!" Honda commented, hey when did he arrived here?

"that should be Atemu's choice isn't it?" I shyly nodded, and Mana released a snort.

"that stylist, he really knows what to pick, how to pick, when to pick on who would wear" she commented knowingly, by her tone they really look like a super close siblings, so adorable.

"yeah, but we gave the sales lady a hard time, since we spent hours in choosing." I stated picking the other paper bags on the floor.

"oh if you two would be a pair but I know it'll be only a matter of time or probably hours, you should get used to it, he's meticulous" she answered again, I answered a nervous chuckle for that, she really wants us to be a couple, which makes me like her even more x3 but I hope Atemu thinks the same, and by just thinking that I remembered the little scene on the parking lot, I touched my left cheeks and I felt my face burning again, and automatically made a crazy wide smile.

"hmmm told you he is crazy, he's smiling for no funny reason" that comment serves as an alarm to me coz I jolted awake and realized that I'm still in the living room and everyone is staring at me with wide grin on their faces plus an amused look.

"aahh—eehh, I have to-uhmmm*looks around* I have to—I have to fix my things" I said making my way to my room. I hurriedly closed the door and started catching my breath, I didn't even know that I am holding it. After a few minutes I remembered what Mana stated a while ago, she said that it'll only be a matter of hours before Atemu and I would be a pair, is it even possible? I sighed, should I really expect?

**6'o clock in the evening **

**Atemu's POV**

"bored aren't you?" Seto asked approaching and setting himself on the opposite chair.

"you bet" I answered plainly, we are sitting on here at the veranda which faces the ocean, it really looks peaceful here, so serene.

"so what's your plan for tonight?" he asked curious, and I looked at him confused.

"don't give me that look couz, Malik interrupted your supposedly lovely conversation with Yugi don't you have any plans in making up?"

"tsk, I do, but I don't think I can"

"why is that?"

"for one, the occasion later is not intended for me and Yugi, second, I don't know if he'll accept me."

"I'm sure Suichiro-kun wont mind sharing the party, he's a pretty romantic guy to start with, and second Yugi admitted that he has a crush on you right?"

"yeah he did, but you do know I said harsh words on him"

"you didn't mean that, and besides he and Mana are good friends now, what is there to be scared about?"

"you got a point there, still, that doesn't makes me feel a lot better, I think I should wait for the right time" I answered bowing my head, but I looked at Seto when he said something that made me think.

"what if the two of you are just waiting for each other's cue? What if both of you are just holding back? You've been holding long enough Atemu, you've been acting long enough, and Yugi, you're confusing him, I think he doesn't know if he should expect or not, and you wont know if he'll accept you if you wouldn't ask, its funny really, its not like you couz, you never fail to get what you wanted, Yugi is the think you really ever want, and you wont do anything about it? Oh geez, I should try abducting your company now, you deserve another chance at love why not grab it?" Seto said amused yet serious, which really really made me think,

I remembered when I thought Yugi quitted his job, at that time I do not know why I am looking for him, why I am so worried, why I am so scared, but that night when we are spending the time together at their house I realized that I felt something new, something that I felt familiar, I realized that I am falling for him, and I don't want to lose him, and the feeling grew stronger when he held my hand when the plane is taking off, when I hold his hands to reassure him that everything is fine, at the moment that we touched each other's hand I felt a spark lit on to me, and to hide my embarrassment I pretended to sleep, when he adjusted I thought that he'll wake me up so to get rid of me but he didn't, that gives me enough confidence to grip his hand, and intertwined our fingers when he tried to let go, and since all he knew is that I am asleep I took the chance to cuddle him being a good actor really has an advantage ñ_~ and that moment on the beach when this silly people whom I call friends of all things made me sing and here I am another silly surrendered to them, but the idea is not even bad, coz I sang something that expresses my feelings for Yugi, hoping he'll return the feelings, and when I acquired the courage to speak to him, my psychotic friend Malik interrupted, I could have strangled him, if it is not something dire.

"alright I do not have time to watch that amused face of yours, have to go I have a party to attend to, and you do too" Seto stated standing, but before he could ever leave…

"reasons Seto reasons, you could have said that you have a little puppy to tame, ever confessed to him?" I teased; he threw a light punch on my arm, and waved. Hmmm might as well grab the chance this evening.

"Heba what do you think?" I whispered, and the wind suddenly blew strong yet it was so soothing.

**8' o clock in the evening**

**Yugi's POV**

"Carmel-chaaaannn!" Mana shouted, and we have to hold her before she ran to Carmel-san and catch everyone's attention, thankfully she heard her and walked gracefully to us.

"hi! I am glad the you made it here" she greeted.

"its not far, plus I am looking forward for a party, that meanie Atemu and his gang didn't even threw a welcome back party for me" Mana reasoned out while pouting, which earned a chuckle from us.

"well I should say that all of you should enjoy the party and you all look good" Carmel-san complimented gesturing at us, Mana was wearing a cream colored off-shoulder dress that has a thin blue ribbon on the waist in a pair of doll shoes, Tea is wearing a pink tube dress in a matching silver heeled sandals, Joey is wearing his white suit, Honda in a gray silk suit, me of course on the amethyst suit that Atemu bought for me and Carmel-san is wearing a red velvet drop dead gown that runs before her knees and was wearing rose pink heeled shoes, everyone looked impressing matching the formal theme of the party.

"uhh-Carmel-san, if you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion?" I asked in full curiosity, like seriously.

"this is an engagement party, but I do not know who are the couple, the client just said that I should arrange the settings according to my taste since he said that most of girls have the same taste and knows what they want for an engagement, I find it reasonable and thought that maybe it would be a surprise engagement so I did what I was asked, though I really haven't seen the couple yet" she answered honestly, if things are set into Carmel-sans taste then I should say, that she has an awesome taste! It is not the typical, beach flowery type, not even so girly with all those candle lights, but the place looks simply elegant,(a/n: I hope you all will get the picture, not really good at explaining, I'll try to sketch it?) the lobby ceiling was graced by white ribbons some are hanging, some are carefully overlaps each other, the light was properly dimmed giving the room a serene romantic hue there were this Christmas light (alright all I know is that term he-he) that makes them look light the night stars, a set of musicians playing sweet songs on the side near the main stage that was designed by an elegantly looking seats that has the similarity of that kings and queens throne, round tables were set gracefully, in a romantic yellow color a trio of red, pink and white rose carefully set in the center of it, the floor was so polished making it look like a glass, which also is breath taking since, it reflects the lights creating the illusion that you were standing in space where stars are surrounding you.

"so romantic, you did a great job Carmel-san" Tea commented, which made Carmel-san smile.

"I am glad that you like it, I hope the client will like it too" she said nervously, suddenly the music turned to Taylor Swift's, Mary's song, and we felt arms pull us backward, and the lights focused to Carmel-san, she looks so confused and looked around, then Atemu walked in front of her holding a three white roses and handed it to her, and whispered something, and she gasped, and I saw tears started falling from her eyes, I looked at the different direction coz I felt jealousy hitting me I thought they were just business partners? But Joey forcefully turned my heads to her, then there Seto, holding another three pink roses whispering again to her, and she's now wiping the tears,

"don't get so jealous will yah?" Joey said to me, shame on me, T_T

Then there Malik and Bakura hugged her, then again said something which made her laugh yet tears are on her eyes, then they handed her a card, then on the second chorus a guy that has a raven black hair a pair of blue eyes like that of Seto walked from the entrance holding a bouquet of red roses, he has this wide sweet smile gracing his handsome face as he walks towards Carmel-san and then it hits me, the client let her arrange the settings according to her taste, he never showed nor introduce himself to carmel-san, and we are invited so the engagement party was meant for Carmel-san, I feel embarrassment once again coz I get jealous a while ago, my guilty pout, turned into a happy sweet smile, and I wish someday someone will propose to me like this, and I hope that that someone is Atemu. I felt someone staring at me and when I turned to the back of my left, I saw Atemu, staring at me, and when we caught each other's stare we blinked and turned to the other direction, geez, I don't want to spoil Carmel-san's moment by fainting.

"hey stop crying" the man said as he face Carmel-san and wiped the tears off of her face handing her the bouquet. She slap the guy lightly on the shoulder and the man chuckled he has a microphone by the way xD .

"So princess, I bet you like the settings coz you arranged it, and I should be thanking that four guys there for helping me out" he said motioning to the foursome that has wide grin on their faces and holding a thumbs up.

"well Wilhelmina Carmel" he started, and breathed first before continuing, "I know you are not the type for the knee bending thing, so here it goes—will you marry me?" he asked the ultimate question.

"oh gosh Im gonna faint!" Joey said in a hyper tone, I think he is more excited than Carmel-san is.

"Shut up Joey!" Tea shushed him, but I myself is somewhat hyperventilating and I cant stop the smile on my face I think I'll faint too. ñ_ñ

"you crazy guy, but Yes!" Carmel-san finally answered and we all cheered in sheer excitement and happiness, it something we cannot help we are just so happy and this is just so freaking romantic I hope that someone will really propose to me like this. After the heart-stopping proposal, a dance party followed and of course eating time and now was almost midnight, and the mood is now much romantic because of the sweet slow songs that are playing.

**Atemu's POV**

I am watching Yugi right now, and I am quite enjoying his amused look I can clearly tell that he want a proposal that is as romantic as this, and I am actually thinking of giving him one.

"I suggest you make a move now rather than just watching him in a distance" Seto said as he pushed me out of my seat and motioned me to walk where Yugi is. I was nervous and partially shaking, it is funny to think that I am so confident when facing business meetings wherein I got so shaky just for a dance. As soon as I stand beside him the song changed a song that's perfect for this time.

"Yugi, can I have this dance?" I asked as soon as we made an eye contact, she blushed and handed me his hand.

_Heart beats fast,_

_colors and promises,_

_how to be brave, _

_how can I love when Im afraid to fall_

The lyrics are exactly what I feel, the reason I am afraid to tell Yugi what I feel is because I am scared, I don't want to lose him, I am afraid of falling in love again.

_But watching you stand alone,_

_all of my doubts suddenly fade away somehow_

_One step closer_

As we dance slowly, I looked at her eyes, those eyes carries the same loving emotion every time I saw him, carrying the same feeling on the beach when I'm singing my heart out, for another time, I'll try, I'll let myself fall once again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,_

Heba, I know you can see me right now, don't worry because you'll still be in my heart, no matter how much time will pass you will always be special to me, and now I am asking for your permission, I am in love to Yugi,

_ill love you for a thousand more_

I promise to love him, and never hurt him ever.

_Time stands still _

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_what's standing in front of me _

_every breath, _

_every hour has come to this_

Even though we started in a cat and dog way, I cannot deny that his beauty captivated my heart the first time I saw him, and I promise not to do the same mistake I did, I wont let anything or anyone hurt him, I'll protect you Yugi. And Heba thank you for planning this, I know you made us meet.

_One step closer_

I will tell my feelings now, there's no holding back.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_ill love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

I hugged Yugi and I felt him jolt in a slight surprise, I smiled and waited till he relaxed and when he did I looked straight into his eyes,

It is as if on cue that the song went into an interlude a perfect time, for Yugi to hear me.

_One step closer _

"Yugi—" I breathed, he tilted his head in confusion and interest swimming his eyes,

_one step closer_

"yes?" he answered shyly, I hugged him once again and said the words that I am longing to say to hi in his ears.

"be mine"

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_ill love you for a thousand more_

I felt warm tears on my chest, small shivering and a little chuckle, and by just that I know the answer, I hugged him tighter, and he hugged me back.

"I love you Atemu" he said in a low voice but I heard it not just by ears but also with my heart.

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more_

"I love you too Yugi,"

**XxxxxxX**

**Me:** *crickets* so what do you think? Haha well its not the end of the story yet, there's till Anzu take care of, so who is Heba for Atemu? I guess you have an idea but, whats with them you'll soon know, so hahaha its 3:30 am, gotta sleep, be posting this in the afternoon! Review! It always makes me happy and every review is super appreciated! and for my lovely reviewers THANK YOU SUPER MUCH! I hope you like this one x3 oh and Suichiro is my OC you'll meet him on my Shakugan no Shana fic though he has brown hair there so, if you have spare time, please check it out, that story is my first time on action field T_T hahaha so there there! See yah next chapter. xD

Kinns ñ_ñv


	23. Chapter 23:leveled up

**Ie4Me: **hi! Sorry for the late update, been soooooo busy! And hahaha well , I was thinking of an idea but this idea popped in before I could even start, and I find it cute and I dunno, I kinda tried something new here, I'm trying to expand myself and go out for a bit of my limits so, I hope you'll like this one I did TRIED SOMETHING NEW ON MY STORY COZ THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER DID THIS I MEAN-

**Yugi and Yami:** oi! Haruka calm down! They already got your point, Im sorry it might be pretty common but this is the first time she did right something more than fluff, and she hopes you'll like it.

**Me:** gee thanks! *gulps water* hahah there there! Lights! Camera! ACCTIIOOONNN!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 23: leveled up feelings, and banging of door**

**Yugi's POV**

After the heart full evening that confession that has been made we went back to Japan with miss Carmel's promise that she will invite us on her wedding, lucky couple, and here it is now Monday and we are all back to school, though things have changed specially for me and Atemu .

"Hey Joey you're not coming inside?" I asked my blonde friend as I saw him leaning on his locker.

"I will Yug I'm just waiting for Seto" he answered in a wide grin that's another thing that changed, after the party Kaiba and Joey was so close, and when I asked Joey he only says that they were "just" friends.

"ooh I see alright see you then" I said before waving him goodbye. As I walked cheerfully on the hallway smiling at few friends I was about to open the door of our classroom someone opened it inside causing the door to hit my head HARD that I fell on my feet.

"Ouch!" I screeched my hand on my forehead in which I bet it is red, plus it is stingy and it hurts T_T

"Oh geez! Yugi I'm sorry I didn't know you were there! Let me see your fore head" a familiar worried voice spoke, geez it really hurts and my vision is still blurry.

"Yugi? Yugi can you hear me? Please tell me that I didn't hit you hard" didn't hit hard? Is he serious?

"Di-dizzy" I managed to say and just then I felt my body being lifted, then I fall asleep.

I felt something cold on my forehead; it was suiting and relaxing, did I? did I fell asleep? But I'm supposed to be in school, school? hey wait then a sudden flashback popped in my head then I remembered the door incident, I jolted awake and looked at the surroundings only to find out that I am on the clinic.

"hey Yugi, you okay?" I turned to were the voice came and saw Atemu holding a glass of water. I only stared and smiled at him, just looking at him makes me feel more than okay, I cant believe we are a couple now. He smiled back and walked towards me, offering the glass of water which I gladly took.

"hey you sure your fine?" he asked again in a worried tone.

"yes yes! Of course it was just a small hit, its not like I banged my head on the car, well I guess I was just he-he Knocked out." I answered truthfully in a chuckle, now that I thought of it I am sure it was so embarrassing a student knocked out just because he was hit by an opening door, poor me T_T

"I'm glad, well I'm sorry I was careless." He whispered, I was confused so I asked him.

"what do you mean?"

" well the one who opened that door when you're outside is uhh, me" he confessed sheepishly. Then I get it I smiled as an answer and patted her head, he looked at me, and I looked back it was crazy but for some minutes we were just staring at each other, I gazed at his breathtaking crimson eyes letting myself drown on those red pools that held mix emotions but love is the most evident, he suddenly moved his face towards me and I gulped when he suddenly close his eyes still moving forward. What am I supposed to do? I-I-I haven't been kissed before, hey will he even kiss me? I slapped my thoughts coz it is obvious that he will, should I move forward too? Should I close my eyes? Should I use my tongue? Like those actors and actresses do on the movies I watched? Should I—Should I-

"YUGII!" both Atemu and I yelp in surprise as a worried Joey banged the door open, followed by Honda, Anzu, Seto, Marik and Bakura. I chuckled nervously, and Atemu released an irritating sigh while ruffling his hair. I patiently waited as they crowded the bed that I am in.

"hey Yugi are you okay? We were so worried when you passed out" Anzu spoke as she sat on the end of the bed.

"hey Atemu next time be careful will you?!" Honda scolded.

"Honda its fine he already apologized and yes Anzu I am fine, no need to worry" I reassured them, Joey looked at me in full curiosity and I answered him in a "what?" look.

"you look flushed Yugi are you really fine? You didn't catch a fever did you?" flushed me? Is it because of I and Atemu's interrupted kiss?

"hey look you are turning red!" he continued.

"oh-no! no! Im fine really, promise, I just uhmm- well—Im just—you—see" Yugi think! Think!

"I'm just embarrassed that I passed out." Yey! Im so great! xD

"ohh , but you don't have to, I mean its not like its your fault right?" I nodded at Joey's statement and made a quick thinking on how to change the topic.

"well I think I have to go to class" I said.

"you gotta be kidding me, classes is over, you can attend class tomorrow and you know what that one week vacation, earned us a mountain loads of home works" Seto mocked, he did say classes is over right? I looked at the window, and indeed classes is over, the sky is turning red orange now, such a beautiful scene reminds me of how serene Atemu's eyes are a moments ago.

"Yug next time you teach us that act, it is effective in ditching class"

"plus we get to sleep all day!" Marik said unceremoniously followed by Bakura then they high fived, everyone almost rolled their eyes to them, but the duo just ignored it.

"alright since we all knew that Yugi is fine I suggest we all go home" Atemu suggested standing up, and getting my school bag.

"aaw so unfair Pharaoh" Marik teased.

"Marik he's just overprotective, you know" Bakura continued and we all went outside.

**XxxxxxX**

"aaarrrgghh" an irritated Atemu growled as he rolled on the bed with his pen on his hand.

"what?" I asked in an amused tone.

"what? What? I'll tell you what, I don't wanna answer this" he answered stubbornly pointing at the Math book in front of him as if it committed a crime.

"well, its not like you cant answer that, you're a genius remember?" I teased, and Atemu pouted this cute little thing If he's not throwing little tantrums I would have squished his cheeks.

"I know I know, you don't have to remind me, but I just don't want to answer that, aren't we supposed to be in a date now?" he reasoned, well actually we planned on spending this day on a date but we have to submit all the Home works or else our grades will suffer. Such meannie T_T

"you lazy bum, we have to finish this and then we can go on a date" I said no I mean I ordered him, which only made him pout even more. Atemu is really adorable when he is this childish.

**Atemu's POV**

I hate this! I hate Home work! I so hate this! Me and Yugi should be in a date now, but this stupid works, canceled our lovely day, its unfair T^T Mana is with dad for her condo, as to why she get the day out is because she finished it last night, and she didn't get out of her room until she finished it, and I wish I joined her.

"you lazy bum, we have to finish this and then we can go on a date" hmmfffppp! But I don't want to finish this. I stared at my lovely angel who was so drowned on his math problem, I felt my heart skip as I gaze at him more, he just look so, beautiful while concentrating, those twitch of eyes as he thinks he look so stunning, why does he has to be this attractive, my heart continued to pound loudly that I am afraid it will jump out of my system and went straight to Yugi, hey is that even possible? O.o? I felt this feeling familiar when we were on the clinic just staring at each other, that moment I feel like there is some sort of magnet that makes me move towards him just like now, I sound like a perv, but I just cant help it, I want to…just this once, if he refuses I'll stop in a heart beat.

"Yugi" I breathed, I am now just inches away from him, and I am surprised he didn't notice it.

"why At-" he stopped mid sentence when he realize the distance we are in, and I saw his face flush bright pink which added to his attractiveness, and the I cant help it, I kissed him. :3 at first it was just butterfly kisses but then as moments pass it became a passionate one, this is the first time I ever kissed someone, so the feeling is new and I can feel that it is his first time too, by the way we both watched each others move, the feeling is new, but I cannot deny that this felt good, I feel like my love for him grew more, I want him to be mine and mine only, I want to love him, and swear that he's the only one that I will ever love, we stopped when we have to catch air, we were both panting, looking in each others eyes, Yugi's face is flushed red, I was relieved when I didn't saw hint of regret on his eyes. But then I realized I have to say sorry not because I regret it Never I regret I, but I'm afraid he will think that I took advantage of him.

"Yugi—Im s—" I didn't finished my sentence when he put his hand on my lips to stop.

"Don't—its—its—" he's still flushing and I am waiting intently on what he's about to say.

"its—fine" he finished smiling. I smiled back and feeling relieved and happy, maybe a stay home is not a bad Idea after all.

**xXXXXXx **

Me: so how was it? Did I suck? Coz really this is the first time I did this, Wacky taping is an exception coz that is really out of fun, he-he xD please tell me what you think! I really did my best xD I'll end the note here! Review!

Kinns ñ_ñ v


	24. Chapter 24: a new start

**Me: ** hiiiiiiii! hahahahaha I'm sorry for slacking off been stressed lately and for not replying on the reviews I barely got time last week, but sched is a bit lighter tomorrow so I got a lovely time hahahahahahahahaha! Im so happy xD hope things will turn out accordingly, so I hope you guys will like this one, I made a time skip! xD hope it truns out good. So LIGHTSSSSS! CAMERAAAAAA! ON ACTORS CUE! ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOONN!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky xD

**My Disciplinarian: Start of the new story **

**Chapter 24: Another beginning, a future Enemy**

**Yugi's POV**

It seems like yesterday when I and Atemu first met personally, when I woke him up using a frying pan, when I taught him how to use a washing machine and ended up getting his friends tied up, it seems like yesterday when I got to look at him closely, when we enjoyed our vacation together, and him confessing that he feels the same as I do, and when we made our first kiss.

I never failed to chuckle whenever the memories flashes back to me.

_**xXXXXXx**_

"_hey Yug! Did you finish your homework? Man! It feels like torture I mean geez! I thought I won't ever get it done!" My blonde friend complained at me like I am the teacher that gave all those homework's, I have the same share of works! T_T_

"_if I hadn't helped you, then you wont ever get it done" I heard Seto's voice spoke from behind, I snickered when I saw him embrace Joey at the back, this is the first time I saw them show their affection publicly._

"_YucK" Malik commented as Seto holds Joey tightly and the other squirming to be free._

"_you're just jealous" Seto retorted._

"_that'll never happen" Malik rolled his eyes._

"_Aibou" a baritone voice rung in my ear, I felt heat coming up to my face, I remembered our little scene when we are doing the homework, weird but it felt awesome._

"_look who's blushing" Bakura but in, when did he arrive? And does they always have to be present when I am blushing? And about Atemu? He's smiling like crazy now, is he high or something? He's just grinning, and its starting to bug me._

"_stop grinning" I said irritably._

"_why what's wrong?" he answered innocently this crazy man, he should be thankful that I love him or else I could have kicked him hard._

"_you're annoying me" I answered pouting._

"_hey! You are annoyed when I am on a bad mood then you are annoyed when I am this happy? Am I nothing but an annoyance to you?"he responded in a hurt tone, his face is in the mixture of fake sadness and amusement. I rolled my eyes as he continued his little act._

"_hey couz, why are you in a so blissful mood?" _

"_my my Seto, cant I be happy once in a while? Do you prefer me in an irritable one?" Atemu answered, Seto raised an eyebrow, what's with Atemu? He's acting so jolly, _

"_hmm don't tell me you and Yugi did you know" Malik suddenly stated, my face blushed again, and they all look at me in a disbelieving look,O_O_

"_woah! Congratz Ate! Finally you get laid" my face blushed again and the heat are really really rising up my face I feel like I'll be exploding. What are they thinking! We just kissed!, kissed? O.o? kissed o.O? kiiissseeedd? O_O *inset flashback here* *tomato face times ten* O/O is that why? Is that why he is grinning like crazy? Is that why he was so happy? _

"_yugi you okay?" I heard Mana speak she finally arrived please help me!T^T _

"_is it true? That something already happened between you and Atemu?!" Mana, Tea and Honda asked in chorus, I slowly looked at them like a robot, they all get the wrong idea, and Atemu is not doing anything, I cant take this anymore._

**xXXXXXx**

And do you know what happened to me? It was so embarrassing I fainted "again' when I woke up, I saw all of them waiting for me to get up, Malik and bakura was holding the back of their head, I'm sure Atemu whacked them such a sadist. -_- I was glad that Atemu finally explained what happened though it was so embarrassing, and my friends wont stop teasing me, and what's worst is Mana's continuous question if Atemu was a bad, good, or great kisser, and of course I answered that he is great he-he xD things has changed since, Seto and Joey always fight, we almost thought that if they wont be breaking up, then they'll gonna kill each other but it turns out that they cant be separated, Kaiba finished his studies in the Business field as well as malik, Bakura and Atemu that's not really surprising since they have a multi billion business to run, Tea pursued dancing and she was now a famous dancer in New York, Honda took up automotive and was now running his own motor cycling shop, it was actually fairing good since he's starting to have a name on the automotive world. Mana was a great painter, but she has to take business course for their company, it doesn't bother her though, but to the foursome I don't know xD as for me, I took up fashion designing and was now working as the head of the fashion department of Carmel-sans clothing line, it was great to have friends around to support you in times of sadness and trouble specially when gramps passed away, it seems that it was my darkest hours, days months until I moved on I was blessed that they never leave me, Atemu's father helped me finish my studies, he said that it is fine since I will be part of the family soon, and he leaves me no choice, he said if I wont accept it, Atemu will do it in his own way, so I gladly accepted the offer before his crazy son start something funny. xD

"hmm over thinking again? You're gonna be late" a husky baritone voice spoke cutting off my trance I smiled sweetly at him as he sat in the chair facing me with a cup of coffee in his hands, for me Atemu never changed improve yes, by appearance by attitude, he looks like the most sophisticated businessman you'll ever meet, as well as the hottest, he looked at me, his crimson eyes shining beneath the frameless glass he's wearing his gold blonde bangs gracing his handsome flawless face.

"stop staring I'll melt you know" I chuckled at his joke though its not funny at all, he is more sociable now, maybe because he meet different people everyday, different type of businessman but one thing is for sure he loves me and I do too, everyday it seems that it was the first time, he never failed to make me smile.

"if you will melt, I'll just put you on the fridge" I retorted, his tiny nose scrunched as he made a cute pout, I tapped it and looked at him smiling,

"I have to go, I have a meeting today, be good kay? I'll see you tonight" I said standing up, taking up my things.

"alright, I'm good I'm not a kid anymore, and yes I'll see you tonight you want me to fetch you on your office?" he propose.

"hmm that's a good idea, okay, I'll wait then"

"cool, I'll call you"

"alright" I answered as I went to him giving him a kiss on the cheek, but before I can move he pulled me and kissed me on the lips, which I gladly answered back, this has been the routine everyday but the feeling of butterflies on the stomach never fade, I think this butterflies has made their own country on my tummy.

"take care alright?" he said as we parted and I nodded in an answer before walking out of our home.

**xXXXXXx**

I arrive pretty early this morning greeting the few employees that arrived early; I decided to sit on the lounge so to relax for I'll be on a dreadful meeting later, ordering a coffee I sit on the comfortable sofa.

"hi good morning" a female voice greeted, I looked up to where the girl was and I am a bit shocked to see a tall girl that somehow looks like Tea, but this woman has a more petite figure, her hair is long in a curly tip, she was wearing a deep blue dress that fits her body though it was pretty short, that she almost look like, for my taste a slut, her make up emphasizes it.

"hi how may I help you?" I answered politely standing up in the process.

"you are Yugi Mutou right? Yes indeed you can help me, by the way I am –"

"Anzu" I heard Carmel-sans voice, but this time it was sharp, overpowering and emphasizes warning, I looked at the tall girl and she was a bit shocked and it seems that she's frightened but she composed herself quickly, throwing a dirty look on Carmel-san as she stand beside me.

"Wilhelmina" she spoke tauntingly

"what a surprise, do you work here?" she asked, it sounds stupid but, she knows Carmel-san but she don't know that this is her company.

"how amusing, of course I do" Carmel-san answered, this is the first time I heard her speak in a deadly tone, what's with this two?

"oh, I thought you have a company of your own" I rolled my eyes, but on my thoughts only xD

"yes I do, and this is my Company" Carmel-san answered emphasizing the word, The woman called Anzu was taken a back, and I am sure that she felt humiliated already, its her fault. But she glared at Carmel-san, and if I haven't been immune to Seto and Atemu's glare I could have froze, but my boss never seem to scared Carmel-san stood up with grace, unafraid.

"still playing as the mother hen huh? Mina? Its been a long time, and you shouldn't be too harsh on me I just want to pay the little kid a visit" she said turning to look at me I gulped, she's scary T_T

"I heard he's one of the additions to the group"

"Leave him alone, and don't you ever dare touch him" Carmel-san warned, it almost sounds like a snarl.

"hmmp, alright I'll leave him now, but I cannot promise that second one" she murmured that I cannot comprehend what she said, but I am sure Ms carmel heard it because of the inward snarl that I heard, she looked at me again, Carmel-san took a step to the front as if protecting me, which I think she is.

"I shall leave now, goodbye Wilhelmina, and kid it's a pleasure meeting you" with that she walked out of the room, it was god that its still early there's only few people.

"Yugi" Carmel-san spoke monotonously. I looked at her and nervously answered.

"Y-yes?"

"do not go anywhere near her." She said, and walked out of the room, I am really confused, I am certain that they are not in good terms but what puzzling me is why am I involved? Before I lose myself in thought I decided to go to my office and save the thinking and analyzing later, I should ask Atemu, he and Carmel-san are close anyway, and who is this scary Anzu girl?

xXXXXXx

**Me:** and there you go, my 24th chapter I hope you'll like this one. I must admit I pretty messed up on the other chapters but I am content and happy about the new plot that hit my mind BWAHAHAHHAHa , so whats the deal with Anzu? Why is she here? Well because she's my antagonist on this story xD so let the rumble with Anzu begin more of the hot fight on the following chapter so watch out and stay tuned! Review!heheh it makes me happy and inspired xD

Kinns ñ_ñv


	25. Chapter 25: An incoming trouble

**Haruka: ***crickets* well hmmm I haven't updated this for a month or so! And Im sorry was preoccupied by school work and when its done, I decided to rest for a while, and have fun with friends so been busy really, hehe xD I hope you'd like this one, big thing to happen on the following chapters, I hope you all stay tuned. So without further ado, shall we start?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this plot is all.

**My Disciplinarian: **

**Chapter 25: A plan to create Sleeping Beauty **

**Yugi's POV**

Carmel-san's action still confuses me, why is she mad at her? I mean what's going on between them, Carmel-san is not the type to call for a cat fight to someone, even if she knew it, that Anzu girl though I don't like her, according to what I witnessed, she's dangerous.

"yugi?" a sweet voice interrupted my thoughts, I saw Carmel-sans face smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Do you need anything Ms. Carmel?" she frowned and made a hurtful look, though it still appears cute. X3

"you don't need to be formal you know, we are friends right?" she said in a hurt mocking tone. I smiled and looked outside of my office, where my secretary and a few employees we're staring but immediately turned back to their works as soon as they caught me looking at them.

"I understand, don't worry you are at your position not because I know you, and not because you and Yami are together, you deserve it" she explained, actually at first it still bothers me, I entered Palace of Fashion in a more easy way than other applicants experienced, I thought it wasn't fair, but Carmel-san insisted that I will fit in as their designer.

_Flashback_

"_bu—but Carmel-san I don't think it'll be fair to the other applicants, they have to go through the eye of a needle just to get a job from your company, and you, uhm you're just giving me the job and not just a job you're putting me on the designers division?" I said disbelievingly, I mean, I really don't think its fair, plus I feel like getting a job on my own persuasion._

"_Yugi? What course did you finish?" she said in a calm powering voice._

"_Fashion Designing"_

"_that explains why you are qualified in the designers division" that makes me feel stupid…(T3T)_

"_but still—" _

"_how many companies called you just to work for them?" _

"_well—4?" I answered somehow foolishly._

"_and that explains why I want you on my company" she answered in knowing tone, I pouted, why is that its hard to win an argument with business inclined people? _

"_but Carmel-s—" I stopped when I saw the hurt look on her face, _

"_so you don't want to work in my company? Alright fine, you can do whatever you want, go work for the other fashion houses and compete me, me who thought that you will be my friend" she said almost crying, and me? I felt guilt covering my whole existence T^T_

"_alright, I'll accept your offer Carmel-san, just please don't cry" I said giving up and without a seconds time she beamed smiling like a child who finally claimed the candy she really wanted. And that candy was me. =.=_

"_okay, that's a great choice and answer Yugi, I'll hand this resume to the HR department so we can process this and so that you can start soon! I have to leave now, bye Yugi," with that she leave happily, I sighed a sigh of relief and amusement; I am surrounded with high class childish business people. Isn't it great?_

_End Flashback_

"he-he, I have to remember to stuck that in my head" I answered in amusement; she rolled her eyes on me, and placed her arms across her chest.

"well you really have to, or else I'll insert a memory card on your head that'll keep reminding you that you deserve to be the head designer" I chuckled at her statement, she's like Atemu and the rest of their gang, a genius, confident, unbreakable CEO when inside a meeting but so friendly and warm when you get to know them.

"uhmm, so is there anything that you need?" I asked getting back to why her feet brought her here.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot, I personally went here to say that I want you to design for Atemu's suit that he will be using on an important event that all of us our attending to." She answered sitting on the chair in front of my desk.

"Ate' s suit? Uhh seriously?"

"yup! I even want you to design for my gown but that'll cause hassle to you so I gave it to a friend of mine, you can design for your suit as well, you won't mind will you? Do you have too much work?" she answered in a concerned tone.

"oh no, I don't, actually, it'll be great! Ha-ha you say that all of us will be joining this event?"I asked curious.

"yes"

"may I ask what is this event so that I'll know what to do, I want to create a perfect suit for Atemu"

"Yugi, I believe that even if you do not know the event, and if possible even if your eyes are closed, you can create a perfect suit for him, but to answer your question, those four idiots and I will be opening a business, hmm you may consider this as a merging of what our companies offers best, so its gonna be big event". She explained, but I feel that there is something that she's hiding because of her wide grin.

"oh, wow, that sounds like a real big occasion, I hope I wont mess up," I answered nervously shooing away the curiosity that's forming because of her smile.

"sure you wont, so you're accepting it?"

"yes, of course, I'll do my best!" I answered honestly, geez! I have to prepare for this event, hmm I don't know why but I am really excited.

**XxxxxxxX**

"so, they are planning to throw a party?" Anzu spoke in a malicious tone, turning around to face the person she's discussing with.

"yes, it is a party for opening a business that Atemu and his friends planned" another female voice spoke in an equally malicious tone, though hers is a pitch higher.

"I see, but they didn't even bothered inviting me, how sad"

"you reminds me of the fairytale sleeping beauty Anzu"

"hmm sleeping beauty? That doesn't sound bad Vivian" Anzu said an evil plan forming on her mind, Vivian stares at her friend amused as she waited for her brunette friends' plan.

"so what are you planning?" she asked darkly.

"well, why not make that Yugi, the princess, and make him sleep?"

"by the tone of your voice Anz you're saying that he should sleep for a long long time like for good?"

"dear dear Vivian, I want to congratulate you, you're starting to grow a brain, yes I'd prefer that, they made me suffer, and leave me nothing but anger to carry, I wonder what the prince will do." Anzu's blue eyes turning into a darker hue, as a plan starts to form.

**XxxxxX**

**Me: ** eeeeehhhhh so how was it? Good? bad? Well this is just a short chapter, probably the next one will, hmmmm preparations etc. so do you believe that its just a business party? Well, someone's gonna cause a trouble. Stay tuned!

~kiNns ñ_ñv


	26. Chapter 26: Untitled

**Me: ** hi there! I got this early and I am not lazy, so why not update? Ho-ho, I want to say thank you for the reviews! Im sorry I cannot reply coz my mail is acting funny T^T meanie mail T^T anyway I hope this one will be good too, so without further blah blah blah lets start? xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this story. xD

**My Disciplinarian:**

**Chapter 26: **Little plans for the party.

**Yugi's POV**

I arrive at home at 6' o clock Atemu will be here in two hours so I decided to cook something, I went up to our room to put my things, I set my bag and portfolio on the table near the door. I'm about to change clothes, but I glanced again at my portfolio, I smiled at the thought of making Ate's suit, I should make it perfect, a suit that will reflect him, I smiled again as designs ran to my head screaming like I should pick them, oh well, this might be one of the hardest project that I'll handle.

Cooking pork tonkatsu is not much of a hassle, I planned on cooking something more special but, I really really want to start creating Atemu's suit, my excitement gets a grab on me that I forgot to keep track of time, I do not know why but, my heart beats fast whenever the image of Atemu wearing the suit that I made pops in my mind. ñ3ñ

"Yuuuugiiiii" I felt electricity rise up my body when I heard a creepy sound behind me.

"yuuuuuuggggiiiiiii" i-i—s there a ghost here? But Ate and I lives here for years ww—wwhyy now?

"YYYYuuuuuuuggggIIIIII" I felt Goosebumps beneath my jacket, and my face was wet with cold sweat my hands shaking as I try to find something that can be used as weapon great there's a magazine here. (Would that even help?)

"Yuuuuuuggggiiiii!" alright, here it goes, I drew a deep breath and with closed eyes I turned around and smack whatever thing that's behind.

"OOUUCCHH!" I heard the ghost complain as I still continue to hit him.

"heey- heyy! Stop it! Ow! YUGI stop!" yeah you deserve it you ghost! I'm still hitting this ghost but then I realized something, why would a ghost be hurt? I abruptly stopped and slowly opened my left eye.

O_-

-_O

O_O

"AA—Temuuuu?!"

"finally, he-he, Im home!"he beamed, whats wrong with this guy?!

"do you really have to scare me?" I said scanning him just incase of wounds. (my weapon is a magazine, how will he get a wound).

"I didn't mean to, I called you several times, but you didn't answered, then I went up here and saw you drooling with your work" he explained taking off his tie,

"ooh well sorry"

"no its fine, what is it you're ooh—" he smiled before continuing.

"a suit" I nodded.

"for me?"

"how did you?—" he shushed me and pointed on the little corner of my sketch pad, I looked at where he is pointing and blushed sheepishly at it, there are things I wrote that describes Atemu.

"so you knew about it?"

"yes, Carmel-san explained it to me, but hmm Ate I'm just curious what is this business you five are build? And why didn't you tell it to me, I mean don't get me wrong but, you always tells me any project that you plan to start"

"hmmm she, said that ?" I nodded.

"that girl, well it's a secret, you'll know it when the day comes" I raised an eyebrow at that, seriously, there's something fishy going on here.

"have you eaten already?"

"oh, no not yet, I waited for you" I said in a slight panic.

"come on, the food is already cold"

"yeah sure" I'm about to go out of the room, but he stopped me by holding my hand. I stared at him, and he kissed me, as we parted, he smiled again.

"lets eat now shall we?" I nodded and we went out of the room holding each others hand.

**XxxxxxxX**

Everyone is busy for the preparations, though I along with my friends do not have any and I mean it ANY idea on where that "business party" will take place.

"I told you pink wont look good!"Marik suddenly screamed, which startled me, what's with pink?

I forgot to say that we are here at Carmel-sans place, why here? I don't know, they just said that the papers and plans are here, well I and Joey shouldn't actually be here, its just that we insisted and promised not to interfere while they do their "work" .

"ssssshhhh!" they shushed in chorus, and pulled Marik back to sit. I and Joey merely shrugged it, and went back to eating and playing cards, seriously we look like kids while their parents are working.

"hey Yug, do you have any idea whats going in there? Seto's been acting weird lately." Joey whispered.

"oh geez Joey, Atemu wont say a thing he just says that it was a _business_ then he would change the topic, Carmel-san wont spill anything too, what if we try to ask Bakura and Marik?" I answered whispering too.

"I tried, but those too wont say anything too", and as if on cue we both sighed.

"Oh please! Just use Cherry Blossoms!" Bakura screamed out of the sudden, and the four shushed him and pulled him back to his seat. And once again I and Joey sighed. What's wrong with these people?

*rrrriiiinnnngggggggggg*

My ringing phone caught everyone's attention, causing them to stop what they were doing, and turned to look at me intently.

"I'll just answer this, please go back to your work" I said stressing the word work.

"hello?"

"_is this Yugi Mutou?" _a female voice spoke at the other line.

"yes, speaking, who's this?"

"_great, well, I am your fairy" _with that she hung up. I stared at the unrecognized number on my phone screen.

"who's that?" Joey asked in curiosity.

"I don't know she just said that she's my fairy". I don't know why, but I feel that something bad is about to happen.

**XxxxxxxX**

**Me: **so how was it? A bit of a bridge for next chapter will be Atemu's POV we will get to get a sneak preview of what this "business" really is, though you might really have a good idea, but still lets hear it from him neh? Hahaha! I might be spilling it out but that doesn't matter, Yugi still wont have an idea, or rather he will not get any from the five neither from us so, next chapter is our secret alright?

**Yugi: **you're so mean haru T3T

**Me: ** hahaha well, that's a secret xP so uhmm review? Lets see each other next chapter? I'll reply when my mail gets fine.

~kiNns ñ_ñv


	27. Chapter 27: The Gift

**Me: **sorry it took a while, been in a block, but now finally I'm done with this chapter haha! I hope everyone would like this, and I think this chapter is some few chapters away to the end T^T and I like to say thanks to my friends here in FFnet, you are all lovely, dunno really if im allowed to mention anyone x_x but thank you! And here I offer you the 27th chapter of My Disciplinarian and lights! CammmmeeeEEEEEEEeeerraaaaAAAAA action!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the concept of this story is all I have. **

**Yami's POV**

Its been weeks of preparations of my so called "business" well, its weeks for Yugi's knowledge but its been years for me, its been years since I decided that I am ready to level up my relationship with Yugi, and yes I am asking him to marry me. I could have asked him last year but, he's enjoying his craft with Carmel-sans company, and I don't want to hinder him on reaching his dreams, and now that he is well established and I feel that nothing can stop our love story, maybe this is indeed the right time that I ask him the important question I've longing to ask. Of course I needed help in order to make things possible, so I asked the assistance of my best friends, no matter how much lunatic they are, they are the best of best friends that I can have.

_Flashback 8 months ago_

"_oi Oi! Ate' you must have a very important announcement to say, or else I'll strangle you for ruining my lovely sleep." Bakura complained as he took a seat besides Malik._

"_Sure he should have, I have to cancel a meeting with Mr. Himura, just to listen to whatever he's about to announce" Seto said before sipping a cup of coffee, I have to roll my eyes heavenwards just to keep myself from saying anything stupid._

"_oh well so everyone is here I suppose you should now tell us what you are about to tell us." It's a good thing Wilhelmina is here at least there is someone who is not retarded here._

"_but before that Ate' get me some sweets will you?" I rolled my eyes again and order some desserts, and when it came, I took a deep breath. _

"_any more request?" I asked, and no one spoke so I took it that everyone is ready to listen. _

"_well I kindly asked you all to come here to-"_

"_announce something blah blah oh Temu please cut the introductions and tell us now, and the announcement is?" Seto said irritated, and once again I take a deep breath, geez I'm just telling them about my plan but Im already nervous._

"_I want to marry Yugi" _

_Infuriating silence, dumbfounded looks, and Malik's chocking sound. What's wrong with these people?_

"_about time you decided about it." Wilhelmina said, who among the group except me, is the only one who is not shocked and is pretty calm._

"_well, I've been thinking about it for quite a long time, but I don't want to hinder in Yugi's dreams, and now that things are going smoothly, I think it's the right time to be with him forever." I explained smiling at the memories that I and Yugi shared, it's been a great experience and memory._

"_oh my gosh Atemu,you sure you are ready?" Bakura asked with ahint of concern, which makes me smile again._

"_yes indeed I am, and I think I have been waiting for so long, I suppose its time to be selfish now." _

"_well cous' I am happy for you, don't get too whipped alright?" Seto teased, if he is not my cousin I could have kicked him, but he just have his own way of saying that he is happy for me._

"_So Atemu, how do you plan on proposing?" Malik asked in a happy curious tone._

"_that is the very reason I called you here, I need your help." I said grinning._

_End Flashback_

"Atemu, what time will you be home tonight?" a saccharine voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and there my little angel looking at me with a small smile in his face, and his hair tied up in a messy but cute ponytail, his bangs framing up his face, his white long sleeved cloth was folded up to his elbows, and just in gray pants, with that look, I know he is working.

"hmm probably a bit late, I have to attend a dinner meeting with a stock holder, remember Mrs. Veron?"

"oh the woman who loves to wear fur clothes, and has a little temperament? Yes I do recall her" Yugi answered chuckling, I joined him in his chuckles, until it became a fist of laughter, I cannot help the tears from coming out of my eyes, I don't even know why we are laughing.

"oh well you have to get going, you'll be late, just give me a call as soon as you finished the meeting okay?" he reminded as he walks towards me and fix my tie, putting his blonde bangs behind his ears, I find him still as beautiful as an angel even with those messy hair, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before laying my forehead against his, and look at him directly in the eyes,

"I love you Yugi" I breathed,

"I love you too Atemu" he replied lovingly, such a blessing he came into my life. Before getting my keys on the table near the door, I pinched him on his cheeks lightly making him growl cutely.

"see yah" I said before walking out of the door. What a pretty way to start the day.

**xXXXXXx**

**Yugi's POV**

I watched at the doorway as Atemu drove his black Mercedes out of the parking area. I smiled sheepishly, and went back to my working area, there in the wide table, things are scattered pencils, samples of fabric, threads, eraser laptop, cell phone, and most of all a sketch pad which has the design that I made for Atemu, a design that will suit him well, I smiled at the sight, this suit is for business purpose but I made sure he will stand out, elegant yet simple, I wonder when I will be making the suit that he will wear on our wedding day, I feel that my face flushed at the thought, he's not yet proposing but I am looking forward to it, I wish he will, I always dreamed that we would be marrying each other in front of the people that are close to us, a private and serene wedding, I wish I can have my happy ending with him. When the day comes that he asks me if I can marry him, with my heart and soul I will answer yes, and that day will be the second happiest day of my life. I brushed my hand on the lovely paper, a bit of polishing and my piece of art will be on its way to creation, the business opening is just a month away, but I am confident that it will be finished on time, the fabrics are ready, and the sewers are already picked, they are just waiting for my design. Im so excited! My attention was caught by my ringing phone.

"hello?" I answered politely.

"ding dong" a deep voice spoke on the other line, then it hung up, then after a few seconds, our doorbell rang, my heart suddenly beat so fast, I felt nervousness creep to my very skin, my Goosebumps appeared, I clutched to my phone firmly, swallowing gulp of fear, I stepped out of the room, taking a slow careful step down to the stairs, I stared at the door in terror, should I open it? I felt cold sweat all over my face, with I shaky hands, I grip the door knob and opened it, but no one was there but a box neatly wrapped in silver cover, it seems like a wedding present, I looked outside to see if someone is there but I found none. I carried the box to the living room and place it in the center table now unsure if I should open it or not, so I decided to call Joey.

After 30 minutes I heard a loud knock an d shout I am sure that it is Joey. I rushed to the door and opened it, and as soon as I saw my bestfriends face I clung into him tightly, he soothes me with reassurances that everything will be fine, as soon as I calmed down I led him to where the box sits.

"Yug what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"well, you see, I was upstairs, just looking at my sketch of Atemu's suit, then suddenly my phone rung, when I answered it someone on the other line, replied with a chant of "ding dong" then he/ she hung up, afterwards I heard the doorbell I was so scared Joey, and when I opened the door, I found no one but this box, and I don't know if I should open it."I explained panting and in tears, he rubbed my back in soothing circles until I calmed down.

"have you called Atem?" I swayed my head in a no, and he nodded in understanding.

"lets open it" he stated firmly.

"but what if its—its—its a bomb? Oh no! what if it's a bomb? I shouldn't have called you, I'm sorry Joey" I burst crying, I am really scared and now, I dragged my friend to the trouble Im so hopeless. T.T

"you're getting paranoid Yugi Im sure it isn't a bomb coz if it is, then I could have been blown by now." I stared at Joey and there I saw him unwrapping the box, I looked at it too, there inside it, was a various books, but they are all different version of sleeping beauty, and its not just books, there were also cd's entitled sleeping beauty.

"wow now this is unusual" joey murmured.

"what's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know" I and joey nearly jumped at the sudden ringing of my phone, and there the same number who called earlier was flashing on the screen. I answered it nervously.

"I believe that you have receive my gift, Im so sure I scared you, haven't I?" the deep voice spoke once again.

"wh—who are you?"

"oh dear you are stuttering such a shame I didn't see your face"

"what do you want!" I demanded.

"oh such fire in your tone, lets see how long it will last, till next time" and after that the call ended. I looked at Joey he heard everything since I put it into loudspeaker.

"we should call Atemu" he suggested taking out his pjone, but I stopped him.

"NO" he looked at me disbelievingly and I knew I have to explain.

"he- he is so busy I don't want to disturb him, and I don't want him to worry"

"but Yugi! That that that someone on the phone is obviously is up to no good, I'm sure Atem and his friends can do something about it, look at you, you look like your soul has left you"

"I know I know, but I don't want to cause any trouble, their business opening is only a month away and I don't want to be a burden"

"But Yug—"

"I promise after the business event I'll tell this to Atemu, or if the prank caller makes a move that is way out of safety I'll inform him alright, just not now Joey please" I begged my best friend, gritting his teeth he nodded in approval.

"alright Yug, but if that person tried something crazy, I and the gang will hunt him down, alright?" I nodded and whispered my thanks to Joey.

**xXXXXXXXx**

**Me: **mehehehehehehhe! Hows that? xD I hope you love it coz I do xD well originally I have other plans for this chapter but I think this part should appear now, so there haha! I don't have any notes to say coz they said that I should sleep now T^T so see yah next chapter! Bye! Review!

kinNs ñ_ñv


	28. Chapter 28: memories of Unwanted Past

**Me:** ehehehehe hi, I'm sorry for the delay, was sick, and well after sickness there goes laziness, and school just started so haha, yeah, it was because of laziness T3T sorry. But now that I gathered enough mojo, here I am xD so on this chapter we'll see something about Atemu, that is related to Heba, I have mentioned him from the previous chapter. So yeah! oh! Heba is a girl here. Hahaha lets get it on! And LLLIIIIIIGGHTTTSSS CAMERA ! Action *winks*

**My Disciplinarian: **

**Chapter 28: Memories of an Unwanted Past.**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! And its character neither Wilhelmina Carmel of Shakugan no Shana, all I own is the story plot. Is all! ñ3ñ v

**xXXXXXXx**

Its been two days and nothing funny has happened the prank caller never called again, and Yugi thought that everything is safe now, but the eye of the storm is the calmest, who would have thought that this fair day would turn out rather eventful.

Atemu watched as Yugi drive out of the parking lot, two days ago, when he arrived that evening he noticed how nervous his little angel was, that he almost squeaked every time he calls him, of course he asked whats bothering him, why he would suddenly gaze at nothingness looking scared but Yugi would just say he was tired. He was worried, he knew something is wrong, and even though he could see how secured his love looks like, still he cant stop but worry. Remembering that he has nothing to do now since its his day off, he decided for a little investigation.

He went upstairs to see if there is something that can give him a clue for Yugi's weird actions. As soon as he reached their room Atemu searched the drawer, cabinet, desks, and under their bed, but he found nothing, he actually felt stupid, he knew that if Bakura or Malik would see him like this they probably would laugh their souls out. -_-

Finding nothing, he went for yugi's workplace; there he saw his desk clean and organized. Running his hands on to the desk he smiled as he saw a familiar sketchpad that Yugi never allowed him to see, he bet that it's the sketchpad where his little love drew the design for his suit, he was excited, he was sure that this suit would be the best suit he would ever have, for this is created by his love, he cant wait to wear it, and ask him for marriage, the idea made him nervous yet happy, he was longing for that day, the day where he can finally say that Yugi will be totally his. The thought of marriage brought a gush of sweet emotions to him. He cant wait seeing Yugi walking in the aisle, waiting for him to say I do, putting the lovely ring on his love's finger a sign that the beautiful angel belongs to him and him only. Smiling sheepishly at the thought Atemu was tempted to sneak into the pad, and was about to take it but, a slightly open drawer caught his attention, remembering why he was there, he checked it.

The happy thoughts he has a moment ago was replaced by a familiar fear and horror, Atemu froze as he looked at the contents, there, various versions of books all about sleeping beauty lay innocently at the box, taunting him of memory he believed he had forgotten, memories he never wanted to remember, his body was shaking with fear and rage, this has happened before, this cant be happening now, a silent cry escaped his lips, his hands covered his head as if a shield to the memories of painful past. He stayed like that for a few minutes, until he collected himself, lifting his head his face was blank as memories drowned him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Heba?" _

"_Heebaaa!" a fourteen year old Atemu searched the mansion, looking at every room, till he reached the gardens there he saw an equally fourteen year old girl with a black shoulder length hair adorned with a plain yellow hair band wearing a light violet dress, was sitting on the swing reading something. _

"_there you are, I've been searching for you" he spoke alerting the other of his presence._

"_oh really? Why is there something that you need?" she asked sweetly, looking up to meet his crimson orbs, he smiled at his violet eyed best friend, and shook his head._

"_what are you reading?" he asked as he sat on the other swing beside Heba._

"_hmm, sleeping Beauty, someone send me this" she answered honestly._

"_yeah? Who send those?" Atemu curiously asked as he look at the box that sat innocently on the grass. "wow, everything is about Sleeping Beauty" he continued._

"_I know, that makes it weird don't you think? I mean, who would send this?" Heba shrugged her shoulder to emphasize her confusion._

"_no letter?" _

"_no, none" she answered._

"_that's odd" Atemu finalized._

_Later that evening, Atemu find everyone in the mansion in a panic, maids, were running from the kitchen up to the rooms, at who's room, he doesn't know. But when he saw a doctor entered the room, in a rushed state, he felt his heart beat abruptly, 'this is bad' he thought, so he followed the doctor upstairs and fear enveloped his entity as he saw the doctor enter his best friends room. He was about to enter the room, when he heard his fathers commanding voice._

"_Atemu"_

"_Dad" he turned, he saw sadness on his father's black eyes which makes him more uncomfortable._

"_w-whats happening? W-why is there a doctor in H-heba's room?" he asked stuttering not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer._

"_come here son" his father spoke, gesturing him to come forward, Atemu was confused, his father looked at him and sighed before answering._

"_Heba is…Heba is sick" _

"_Sick? How can she be sick? I just talked to her this morning, and she's not sick, she's not even near being sick! I don't understand!" the crimson orbs shine with tears, he looked at the door of the room, and into his father._

"_Dad" he cried desperately._

"_the doctor will do their best, I assure you son" Aknamkhamon said hugging his crying son._

_Days and weeks passed, and Heba is still sick, the doctor says she was poisoned, but little Atemu doesn't clearly understand how and what poison can make his best friend sleep for long, every morning he would go and visit her, before going to school and stay there at night till his nanny fetch him to sleep, he never forgot to tell her stories about what happened to school and their lessons, Malik, Bakura and Seto only watched in silence, they were just kids and they do not know how to comfort their friend. And there this one day, when Atemu decided to go to the garden to pick some roses to change the flower on Heba's vase, when a crying Seto rushed to Atemu. _

"_a-Ate" _

"_seto? Why are you crying?"_

"_heba, she… she-" Seto cant finished his words, but Atemu doesn't need him to finish it, he immediately ran upstairs, worried and scared, as soon as he arrived at the room the doctor was there standing looking down at a sleeping Heba._

"_what happened?" everyone looked at him, his father, the doctor and the nurse who was sniffing, and drying her tears, _

"_what?!" he demanded. The doctor looked at his father, uncertain if it is a good decision to tell the kid the bad news. His father understandingly nodded, and walked towards Atemu._

"_Atem, Heba, she…" Aknamkhamon, swallowed the urge to cry, he needs to be strong for his son. But the pleading look on his sons' face makes it difficult, he cannot find the right words, he was just a kid._

"_she—she' s gone Atem" he finally said, realizing that this has to be said, and no matter what words he uses, he cannot save his son, for the pain._

"_she cant be." He plainly said. Walking numbly to the bed, He reached out for his bestfriends hand._

"_hey, I brought flowers, roses, its your favorite, right?" he said, pain is clear on his tone, he cannot bit back the tears that are falling shamelessly on his eyes, he cannot accept whats happening._

"_go on take this, wake up, sleepyhead" he tried desperately, but the body never responded._

"_heey, wake up! The weather's nice, lets play! " he tried again this time, shaking his friends hand._

"_Heba! Hebaaa! Lets go out on the garden wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he screamed shaking the body desperately. His father took and tried stopping his son, but Atemu, squirmed at the touch. _

"_don't touch me! She will wake up you'll see!" tears started falling from his fathers eyes as he embrace Atemu whispering soothing words, but it seems that it doesn't works._

"_calm down Atem" _

"_Noo! Let go of me! I'll wake her up!"_

"_Atem please" at that Atem stopped moving, but his body was shaking tears falling on his once lively eyes, asking his father why, between his gasps, his heart was throbbing as if thousand knife had struck him, he do not know what to do, one morning his friend was alive and happy, and then now, she's gone. He looked around the room for something as if he knew what had caused his pain, he looked for a particular thing that might had taken away his best friend. _

_And there he saw it on a slightly open drawer, a various books of sleeping beauty, he scanned it every page, and then a shiny little thing fell on the floor, it was a needle, he looked at the page of the book, _

'_and the princess pricked herself and immediately she fell asleep'_

_**End flashback**_

Atemu breathed heavily he doesn't even realized he was holding his breath. He was just fourteen years old back then, a helpless child unable to do anything, he immediately turned the pages checked the CD's releasing a sigh when he didn't find a needle. But it doesn't ease his mind, taking his phone, he dialed Yugi's number.

**xXXxXXx**

"Yugi, you're early" Wilhelmina greeted as she walked past Yugi's office.

"ohh, yeah, he-he I just want to finish something" he answered honestly. His pink haired friend nodded in agreement and bid her goodbye for she hast to attend a meeting. As soon as Carmel-san walked out a messenger came in with roses.

"Mutou Yugi?" the guy asked, looking at the card.

"uhmm, yes" he saw the man smiled and handed him the bouquet of roses, and he immediately said his thanks, once he was alone again, he scanned the rose, its fragrant and elegantly arranged.

"is this from Atemu?" he asked no one, but somehow he doubted it he doesn't usually gave him flowers, specially roses, and if he does, he makes it sure that he will deliver it personally. There is no cards so he doesn't know who sends it, then suddenly, his phone rung.

"hello?"

"hello Yugi" a familiar female voice spoke on the other line he just cant remember who.

"who's this?"

"oh it hurts me" the voice answered mockingly, " I'm anzu remember?" then it hits him, she was the girl who looks like Tea, but what does she need now?

"oh uhmm yeah, I remember now, uhmm—is thre anything you need?' he mentally slapped himself, for late remembering that Carmel-san warned him not to speak to her again.

"yeah actually yes, is it not much of a trouble if I ask you to meet me?" he doesn't know what to answer, Carmel-san warned him, but he was curious why Anzu wanted to meet him.

"I just want to talk to you" she continued, sounding a bit annoyed for the slow reply.

"about what?" he asked.

"about Atemu"….

**xXXXXXx**

**Me:** O.O T3T meheheheheh so what do you think? I hope this chapter goes well, I really thought of it for a long time and debated myself if I put the right idea for the climax of the story, as well as keeping the plot tied up, hehe so please tell me what you think, critique, comment, anything, oh! And by the way THANK YOU for the reviews cant believe I reached 81 xD and for the alerts and favorite, really thank you, (cant create a smiley it doesn't appear so hehe insert smiley face here) LOVELOTS!

~kinns ñ_ñv


	29. Chapter 29: shattering a fragile Glass

**Me: **Oh my Blueberry muffins! I'm so so So SO SORRY I haven't updated for like two months! I really am sorry T.T my academic schedule tooks up all my time and eats up a lot my brain cells, well school schedule, is quite free, but load of works is the one making me busy, well you see, we were conducting an undergraduate thesis, and things went smoothly at first but suddenly got rough and bumpy! I can only manage to talk to my friends here in FF through PM's and I'm not a snob, I can entertain messages, if somehow you want to make a lil chit chat, oh alright enough of me, I well uhm, you see, since I got a spare time, and I really really want to write, so here I offer you all the 29th chapter of my beloved fic-

**Yami:** My disciplinarian!

**Me**: alright my turn! I hope you'd like this one, as much as I enjoyed writing this mehehe! Lights camera AAACTION!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! As well as its character, only the plot and blah blah blah…

**My Disciplinarian: **

**Chapter 29: Shattering a Fragile Glass**

"Atemu? What do you mean?" Yugi asked alarmed, is there anything bad that happened to him? No it's not an option he's fine, he knew it, or is it…is there something that he needs to know about Atemu? But it doesn't make any sense, right? Atemu never keeps him any secret, or so he just thought. Yugi lingered for a moment and his eyes widen in realization, it does make sense, why is he forbidden to speak to this girl? What did she do to receive a cold treatment? And what does she mean about Atemu? They are hiding something, and he wants to know. And he plans to know now.

"I'll tell you when I meet you, so how does café espresso sound? Obviously It's a coffee shop at the downtown of Domino" Anzu spoke in a failed sweet tone, it made him shiver in fear, he don't know if he should come without knowing if its safe and he is not sure if telling Atemu about this would do any good. However in times of thinking his curiosity always win.

"Fine, I'll be there" and he drop the call. He immediately fixed his things, a quick finalization of reports and giving orders to his secretary. He was on the parking lot when he saw, Seto's car made a curve into the available slots to find a place to park, he ducked and waited until he was sure that he is out of Seto's sight, as soon as the coast is clear, he went inside and made a sprint. He is not sure what he would know upon meeting Anzu, but it doesn't matter he has to feed his curiosity. His heartbeat was as fast as his car, he don't really feel good about it.

xXXXXXx

"_beep beep beep" _ was the annoying sound that Atemu heard for the umpteenth time, He was trying to call Yugi for about twenty minutes and still his number is busy. He was worried, worried sick. What if something terrible happened to him? What if he'll get poisoned too like Heba? What if this is the last time he'll see Yugi's smile? He will be crazy the moment he'll set his sight on Yugi's lifeless body. He was crying, he can't imagine his life without Yugi, he will loose his meaning of life without his angel. Without him he's nothing but an empty glass, useless without its purpose.

He curled up at the corner of the living room, crying his heart out; he didn't even notice that someone has entered the house.

"Atem!" Seto yell in shock, he saw his cousin in the corner, crying like he was when he was fourteen years old.

"hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" he said anxiously while shaking his cousin,

"Atem!" he tried again but his cousin showed no signs of attention,

"Ate!" he shook him desperately.

"A-T-E-M-U!" he screamed losing his temper. Just then his cousin looked at him, his usually defiant crimson orbs now replaced by tremendous fear and hurt.

"tell me, what happened?" Atemu speak nothing but only looked at the stairs at their room, that is all Seto need, he can investigate himself.

Making a final glance at his shattered cousin, he went upstairs and look at Atem and Yugi's room, he searched for a while but found nothing, did Yugi and Atemu broke up? That's impossible, that idea is stupid, that couple is the epitome of every sappy fairytale he could ever think of, so why would his ever proud cousin cry? Shrugging his thoughts he went to the home office, there, he saw Yugi's desk, it seems that nothing is out of place, till he set eyes on the books scattered on the floor, he carefully picked the books and gasped in horror, no wonder atemu is crying, the painful memory has been washed over his cousin, memory which he never want to go through again, his eyes was filled with rage, he knew very well who can be the person behind this, Atem is not in the shape to do anything right now so he will make the move, calling Bakura and Malik to explain them the situation, and asked them to quickly come over to take care of his sobbing cousin, which the two understand fully well, he went to his car, and started to go to yugi's workplace in light speed. Seto was assured that Yugi is still in the vicinity when he saw his violet-eyed friends' car on the parking lot when he made a curve to park, little he know that Yugi was hiding.

xXXXXXXX

Yugi entered the warm lovely café decorated simply with welcoming cream color of walls that to him looks like a huge cupcake, the café was decorated by fresh flowers, neatly placed round and square tables covered in either blue or pink checkered table cloths and pastries that lays innocently and cutely on the shelf, as if inviting customer to buy them and taste the pretty sweet treat, but what caught his attention most is the coffee inspired paintings; he even made a little chuckle when he saw a painting where two coffee beans where having tea. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee made him think that its still early morning despite the fact that it was already 11:00 o' clock. His admiration on the surroundings was disrupted when a waitress came over to him.

"uhmm Sir, excuse me are you Yugi Mutou?" the waitress with black shoulder length hair that was ornamented by a sun visor with "Welcome to Espresso" written in pink cursive letters asked,

"Y-yes" he answered, courteously.

"Sir Ms. Anzu is in the VIP room, she asked me to escort you there" she informed smiling, just then he snapped back to reality, so he followed the lady and bid his thanks as soon as he was in front of the door.

"sir is there anything you'd like to order?" the waitress asked putting out a pen and paper.

"err I'd like a medium sized Cappuccino," he answered, unsure if he said the order correctly, he thought that it is fine to take the order from the lady since it'll be safe from any poison. The lady nodded and left just then he forgot to tell the kind lady to add more Choco sprinkles. Sighing he went inside the room.

"There you are" Anzu greeted him, putting a cup of latte on the table with assortment of pastries he saw outside.

He said nothing and just placed himself on the chair facing Anzu.

"so what do you want?" he asked as casually as he can manage.

Anzu made a chuckle and wiped a stray of her brown hair into the back of his ear, Yugi noticed the hair extension that honestly suits her pretty face, however he knew that behind that face is a completely opposite attitude she has, the thought made him shiver, for the second time.

"don't give me that frown, it doesn't suits your angelic face, no wonder he fell in love with you, you reminds so much of her." She said obviously mocking him.

Her? Whose, her? He closed his eyes before asking "what is it that you want to talk about?" he spoke in irritation, but somehow his voice failed in defiance, not just because he has a girly voice but also because of his growing irritation, fear, and a bit of disgust.

"now now, someone is getting edgy are we? No need to rush why don't we have a bit of chit chat? You know to get to know each other _well_" Yugi knew, he knew it is such a bad idea to come here.

"tell me what you have to tell me so that I can leave." He spoke in a rather loud voice.

"uuhh-uhmm-sir, ma'am, I uhh, this is your order sir" the lady who assisted Yugi cut in, panic evident on her tone. Receiving a nod from the two persons in the table, she settled the aromatic coffee on the innocent table, and hurriedly went out of the room.

"please just enjoy the stay you will get what you want." She said taking a bite of her strawberry cake, fluttering her eyes in the process. No matter how much the food looks so adorable, Yugi is not interested on taking any of them, he just want to know what Anzu has to tell her, and ask her who is the person she's pertaining a moments ago.

It is a torture, a silent torture, they have been sitting for nearly an hour, but Anzu spoke nothing, she's just savoring whatever she want from the colorful pastries, Yugi was settled himself with the cappuccino he ordered, and a blueberry cheesecake, which is barely touched, normally he would have taken five orders of it. He remembered the occasion where Atemu has to pick him kidnapped style just to stop him from devouring all the cheesecake his personal chef made, the memory made him smile, Atemu was everything to him that's why he wanted to know what Anzu was about to say, he want to know what his boyfriend is hiding, he glanced at his wrist watch to see that it was already 12:30 in the afternoon, great Atemu's probably worried, he reached for his phone to text Atemu, somehow he can make a petty reason to ease his boyfriends mind, he don't want Atemu to end up bashing anything or anyone just because he hasn't called him, as he was about to type a message for Atemu Anzu spoke.

"How much do you know atemu?" the question made him look at the speakers eyes, her cerulean eyes was dark with…is that hurt? He blinked and still those eyes were filled with hurt and envy.

"I knew him like an open book, I can easily tell his feelings, his future moves, his thinking, and I know what buttons to push in every mood he has." He explained, but Anzu snort at his answer.

"I didn't know you were that shallow" His eyes widen in disbelief,

"leave him" Anzu spoke in a dangerous tone, her eyes gaining a more darker shade with anger. But he wont surrender, he will fight back.

"NEVER!" he answered in an equally defiant tone.

"I said LEAVE—HIM"

"I said I wont, never in my life I will leave not even after death" with his answer, Anzu smirked, a treacherous one, her looks give him the feeling of horror, this isn't good, but there's no way he'll back down.

"even after death huh?" he nodded.

"well then suit yourself, you don't even know him"

"what do you mean?" Yugi asked confused.

"why don't you asked him about Heba? Why don't you ask him about me?" she answered seriously and it scared him, who is Heba? What's his relationship on Anzu?

"he don't love you" she continued.

"you just reminds him of Heba" a single tear dropped from his left eye, the crystal water shattered into tiny droplets as soon as it hits the table. Should he believe her words? Maybe carmel-san is right he shouldn't-

"the truth is he loves her" she said evilly and she knew that with a few more buttons, this fragile kid will shatter, easy job, stupid kid.

"Wh—what?" it come out in gasps, when did he started crying?

"he loves Heba, and you?" she said pointing a finger to him.

"you are just someone that he needs to use to fill the vacant job as his lover, and looking at you how you assemble her? and especially your eyes? You are the perfect fit" It—it cant be, it was all lies, he knew it was a lie, and he is sure it was a lie, he will believe it was a lie, but even so, why does it hurts? Why does with every word she spoke, sends a pang of pain into his heart? Who is Heba? He didn't even know her but why does the mere name hurts?

"Hurts doesn't it?" she said coolly taking a sip of orange juice,

"it should be, I'm telling you this because I am concerned, _about you" _it was a mock statement, this girl in front of him is a liar, wiping away the tears he shouldn't shed, he stood up, Anzu was looking at him with amused look, and he want to take that off of her face, so he did the only thing he knew at that time, taking the orange juice that Anzu was drinking a while ago, he threw it off on her face, she stood up in pure shock, how did this midget?-

"what a terrible liar, you think I believe you? Did you really think that I WILL believe you? You're crazy" he was satisfied to see the surprised look on her face, he was about to leave the room, but stopped and turned when he heard her spoke, that look faded after a second.

"such a pity, if I may suggest, why don't you go and ask Atemu about this? Feel free to mention my name I don't care, but mind you, the truth hurts." She spoke one last time before taking out a tissue from her bag, muttering curses under her breath as she wipe the sticky fluid from her drench skin.

Yugi walked out of the café and went to his car and drove absentmindedly his mind clouded with questions, he need to prove that what Anzu told her was all lies, he still feel pain whenever he thought of what has been said.

"_you are just someone that he needs to use to fill the vacant job as his lover,"_ nonsense, Atemu wont do that, they love each other, he is sure of it. He was still driving without a direction, not noticing the continuous ringing of phone.

xxxxxxx

**me: **hahaha! So how was it? Erm- I was supposed to put a cliffy at the end but decided not too, it'll be clichéd, so I decided a pretty ending for the chapter, and uhm just to share, I am doing my best not to end up making Anzu like a psychotic obsessed girl who runs amok whenever she knew that Yugi is with Atem, so I figure it out that I should give her a right treatment, as to why she has been acting this way, probably the next chapter or the next next chapter, my ideas are going wild again, but I assure you it wont be stupid somehow mehehe! So is all, this story is now nearing end, so I'd like to give justice to this story, I really loved this one I really enjoyed writing MD so yeah! Haahahaha please do review and let me know your thoughts, so I can improve my work more, thank you!

Lovelots!

Kinns ñ_ñv


End file.
